Bullets, Warheads, and Alchemy
by Kanathia
Summary: Sousuke Sagara has a habit of stumbling into strange situations. He finds his way into the strangest yet when Gauron sets a new trap for him using black technology. He ends up on another world entirely. Rated T for language. No slash. On temporary hiatus.
1. Prologue

**A new story…again. I wanted to try my hand at another crossover. This time FMP and FMA.**

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Full Metal Panic. Both have actual owners and I'm just a fan writing fanfiction so don't sue. **

**On with the story now that that's out of the way.**

* * *

"The mission will officially begin at sixteen hundred hours. Dismissed." Lieutenant Commander Kalinin watched the group as they left. As usual he could see Sagara trailing near the back.

"Do you think the Arbalest will be able to handle this?" Tessa asked also eying the mecha's pilot.

"Considering the track record of the Arbalest, that's a hard outcome to predict Captain." Kalinin answered truthfully. He had serious doubts about the reliance of a machine still in its testing stage. "That's why we've planned heavy back up for Sagara's team."

Tessa dropped the hair she'd been fiddling with and nodded. "Right."

"With your leave Captain." Kalinin said with a salute. He still had paper work to do before the mission. Tessa saluted back before wandering toward her own office.

This new mission was an uncertain one. They'd received word that Amalgam, the organization that detestable Gauron belonged to, was on the move. They were supposedly transporting live nuclear weapons from a port in Northern Russia. There wasn't much more information than that which made it risky to move in, but Mithril couldn't sit back and let something as dangerous as live war heads get into the hands of a group like that.

Kalinin flipped open a report on his desk and began reading. It was Sousuke's last field report. Apparently things were going normally at Jindai High. Well, as normally as they could go with a mercenary tracking one of the students. His mind wandered to Sousuke who would be leading the advance squad in the upcoming raid.

He wasn't sure sending the Arbalest in right now was the best idea. It was proving faulty lately and it was no secret the enemy was interested in both the machine and the pilot.

Kalinin sighed signing the bottom of the report so it could be sent off. There wasn't much he could do to change the minds of those who wanted to see Arbalest in action so he may as well resign himself. He certainly wouldn't live longer by worrying about it.

* * *

"What do you mean you won't be here tomorrow?" Kaname screamed from her end of the line. "We have a math test! Do you WANT to fail?"

Sousuke held the phone slightly away from his ear in an attempt to keep himself from going deaf. "I am aware Miss Chidori. I have already informed the school of my leave and will be taking a makeup exam upon my return. I simply wished to inform you that the notes you let me borrow are at my apartment if you wish to retrieve them." He said by way of explanation for what had to be the thirtieth time.

Kaname let out a frustrated grunt. "I get it. You're a soldier, but at this rate you're going to be held back!"

"Hey Sousuke!" Mao interrupted. "We're suiting up! Hurry up with the phone call!"

"Right." He replied curtly. "I apologize Miss Kaname. It seems I've run out of time."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She said flippantly, but there was an edge of worry there. "Just…don…di…"

The phone cut out momentarily. "I'm sorry. What did you say Miss Chidori?"

"Nothing! Idiot!"

The buzz from the receiver told him that she had, most likely violently, disconnected from the call. He set it down and turned to his teammates. It was nearly time to start his mission.

* * *

"Team 2 in position." A voice queued over the radio.

"Team 3 ready."

"Team 1 in position."

"Team 4 ready to snipe!"

"Advance squad ready."

"Good. Remember your orders. No bullets until we get a location on those bombs. We can't afford for those things to blow." Mao's voice came in clearly through Sousuke's radio. "Advance squad, the first move's up to you. Go when you're ready."

"Let's get this party started!" Kurz said a bit too happily earning a scolding from Mao.

"Right." Sousuke said levelly. "Advance squad move out."

He moved the Arbalest forward quickly and as quietly as you can move a two ton robot. They scouted quickly through the outer warehouses finding nothing. Not even soldiers lingered in the hangers.

"Something's not right." One of the soldiers assigned to Sousuke's small squad said. "There's no one here. It's too quite."

"That's bad luck to say." Another quipped.

"No, he's right." Sousuke countered eyes sharp for even the slightest movement. "There should be more soldiers here. Especially if they're planning the shipment tonight like the information said."

"You don't think they moved it ear-"

"DOWN!" Sousuke shouted pushing the nearest of the soldier's M9's down with him just in time to avoid a spray of bullets.

"We've been found out!" one of the others shouted.

"Urzu 7 to Urzu 2," Sousuke said making the Arbalest pull a knife. There was radio static, but no answer from Mao. "Not good. We've lost transmissions to the other groups."

"What do we do?" Another of the group asked.

"Start a retreat. I'll try to take them out with the Arbalest. Remember, no bullets."

Sousuke leaped high in the air bringing the Arbalest down on top of one of the outdated Russian RK92 in front of him. As he pulled the knife free the Arbalest's sensors went off.

"How many enemies are we looking at here?" he asked the mecha.

"Around twenty enemy A.S. signatures have been detected." The A.I. named Al responded sounding nearly cheerful. "Would you like to deploy the lambda driver?"

"Give me locations Al, we'll worry about that later." A map popped up showing the signals. He was completely surrounded. As were his comrades from the advance squad.

"Ah, Kashim." A voice come through his radio that he rather wished hadn't.

"Deploy the lambda driver Al."

"Deploying lambda driver." the robot obeyed.

"It's so nice of you to join us here. You see we were wondering if Mithril would send you."

Sousuke ignored his taunts trying to figure a way out of this for his comrades. They were in the most danger. "Patch me through to the team Al."

"I'm unable to do so."

"Patch me through Al!"

"Now, now Kashim. It would be rude to interrupt me while I'm trying to tell you why you're here." The end of the sentence was punctuated with a hard knock to the side of the mecha that Sousuke hadn't seen coming.

Standing in front of him once he'd returned to an upright position was the red A.S. dubbed Venom.

"That was for not paying attention." Gauron's voice echoed through the cockpit once more. "This will be for that bullet you gave me."

Before Sousuke could figure out what he meant by that all of the Arbalest's sensors went black and suddenly it felt like he'd been hit it in the head to the point of passing out. Before his vision went completely he saw a small flicker on the screen in front of him. Then the world was no more.

* * *

Mustang was having a normal enough day. He'd pissed off Edward Elric, gone to lunch, been shot at twice by his lovely secretary Hawkeye, gone on a rant about miniskirts, and gotten between three and five pages of paper work done. He was now casually strolling along to his car where he would be driven out of central to a fancy restaurant to meet with a beautiful lady. Nothing new, just plain, old everyday occurrences. Yes sirree nothing weird here. Well, that is, unless you counted that giant…thing that had landed on the road just a few seconds ago. Yep, completely normal.

* * *

**So here we go. The first chapter of a new crossover. I hope this one is as much fun to write as the last crossover I did. Not much FMA in this chapter as it was mostly set up for how Sousuke gets to the fmaverse. Next chapter stuff begins and it will be longer and there will be fewer time skips.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed. The next chapter should be out soon. **

'**Til next time!**

**~Kanathia**


	2. Chapter 1 Foundations of Retrieval

**Chapter 2! :D**

**I decided to keep the theory from the first FMA anime about Amestris and Germany having similar languages. It makes it easier for the characters to communicate. If you're a devote fan of FMP and read the novels then you know German isn't one of the languages Sousuke speaks, but I figured giving him the benefit of the doubt that he might have learned German during his many mercenary travels was more believable than him miraculously learning German in a week so just go with it. XD **

**That being said this story will flow more along with the 2009 anime Brotherhood. Mostly because of the extra characters that I've grown attached to. Well, reading time.**

* * *

Sousuke's eyes snapped open as his hand felt its way to his head. He could tell he was inside an A.S. and that he was laying down in it. It certainly wasn't the most comfortable of sleeping positions.

"Are you awake Sergeant Sagara?" a tinny voice asked.

"Al?" he said finally recognizing the screens around him. "Status report. What happened?"

"Unknown."

"Why was I unconscious?"

"Unknown."

"Can you connect with the team?"

"Negative."

"What can you do?" he asked a tinge of frustration coloring his voice.

"I have surveillance footage of Arbalest's surrounding before the short in the system occurred. Would you like playback?"

"Yes." He said as he started to recall what had happened. In front of him the screen displayed a blue sky with gently moving clouds, but when Sousuke had been knocked out it had been closer to midnight. How was it possible for it to be so late in the day?

"The video is loaded." Al's voice rang though his thoughts.

"Begin playing."

Sousuke watched as venom once again stepped into view and Gauron ranted about payback. Then he watched as some sort of beam struck the Arbalest moments before the camera failed. He thought he saw a flicker of what looked like a gate before the image was completely gone. "Al, what was that light?"

"Unknown."

He looked from side to side. "Where are we?"

"Unknown."

"I need answers Al!"

"Current coordinates suggest we should be in the Atlantic Ocean." Al replied.

Sousuke looked around again. It was pretty dry for an ocean. "Is it possible something is interfering with your GPS?"

"It is always possible, but highly unlikely." Was the machine's response.

His mind wandered back to the blast. "What stopped that light? And how did we get here? And where is the rest of my team?"

"The lambda driver stopped the blast." Al said addressing the first of the questions.

"The lambda driver? I didn't…"

A knocking sound stopped him mid sentence.

"Al, turn on outside microphones and get me a visual. Who's out there?"

"I'm telling you sir. It's probably just some alchemist pulling pranks." A female voice said in what Sousuke quickly decided to be German. Seconds later the screen in front of Sousuke lit up with a visual feed of the left side of the A.S.

"The only alchemist around here who would make something this tacky and then throw it at me would be Elric and he's supposed to be halfway to Resembool by now."

Sousuke tried to place the name Resembool and couldn't think of where it might be. Nor could he figure out why these two people might be speaking German when the last time he'd been awake he'd been in Russia. "Status report Al. What damage do we have?"

A transparent page popped over the top of the video feed displaying a diagram of the Arbalest. "Left hip joint is severely damaged. Minimal damage to the left sensors and shoulder joint."

"We won't be walking away then." He muttered to himself.

Outside the argument was raising in heat drawing Sousuke's attention back to it.

"Sir! We can just drive around it!" the woman said looking slightly flustered as the man pulled a glove from his pocket.

"Nonsense Lieutenant. I'll just burn it."

"Al turn on speakers." Sousuke said watching the man apprehensively.

"Speakers on."

"What are you doing?" he asked calmly in German.

Their reaction would have been amusing to anyone but the ever stern Sousuke. The man jumped at the sudden voice and dropped the glove and the woman pulled a gun with reflexes that Sousuke could see rivaled his own. Finally the man seemed to regain his composure.

"Is…is there someone in there?"

Sousuke watched him closely. A lot of civilians had never seen A.S. units before, but this man didn't strike him as a civilian. "Yes, but even if there wasn't it's hardly normal to burn something like an A.S. unit."

The woman was now glaring daggers at the man's back. He straightened glancing up and down the Arbalest as if looking for a specific point he should be talking to.

"Could you come out of that thing? And is there someone in the other one over there?"

"Al! Are there other active A.S. units nearby?"

"Searching. Search complete. Negative. No other active units. One deactivated unit 20 yards due South."

"Is it from the team?" he asked only slightly hopeful.

"Negative. A.S. unit code named Venom."

"Hey can you hear me!" the man outside yelled.

"Standby mode Al." Sousuke said checking to make sure his pistol was loaded before he popped the pilot hatch.

"Activating standby mode." He heard as he flipped out of the cockpit and rolled as he hit the ground about six feet below.

He glanced around ignoring the surprised looks on the two people's faces as he searched for venom. He took off at a run when he spotted it, weapon drawn. The red A.S. was much worse off than his own with an arm missing and the chest plate nearly crushed. He cursed when he saw the cockpit was empty. Either Gauron hadn't come to this place, wherever it was, or he'd ditched the damaged machine shortly after arrival.

He heard the two approaching and immediately went on the defensive. After all he wasn't sure if they were enemies yet. He hadn't pointed the gun at them, but he had it at the ready. He had also crouched just the slightest bit to make himself ready should either attack.

The woman spotted his gun and immediately tensed bringing out one of her own, though she didn't aim hers either. The man eyed him curiously.

"So, care to tell me how that giant scrap heap of yours ended up in front of my car on the road?" he said levelly.

Sousuke noticed the insignia on the back of the man's glove though he pushed that aside as useless information. "I'm not completely sure what happened." He said ambiguously. "Where exactly are we?"

They weren't trying to kill each other yet so he figured maybe getting a bit of information out of these people would be for the best.

They man eyed him distrustfully this time with a bit of interest and skepticism. "We're on the outskirts of Central City."

"Central? What country?"

An incredulous look this time shared with the woman. "Amestris. How is it you came to be in the middle of this country and didn't even know you were in it?"

The name Amestris wasn't ringing any bells, and he had a pretty solid grasp on geography.

"Did you see anyone get out of this A.S.?" he asked.

"No…in fact I didn't even know there were people in them. What's your name kid?"

"Sir…" the woman said still tense as she eyed Sousuke's gun.

"Oh, right. It's rude to ask your name before I give mine. Roy Mustang. Colonel Roy Mustang, the flame alchemist, and this is Lieutenant Hawkeye." He seemed to be gauging Sousuke's response, but Sousuke's expression never changed.

Finally he replied. "Sagara. Sousuke Sagara."

"Sagara? I've never heard-" while talking Mustang had been reaching toward his coat pocket and Sousuke reacted leveling his gun at the hand in motion. Hawkeye reacted to Sousuke by leveling her gun at him.

Mustang not having realized the danger he was in kept talking and moving and Sousuke pulled the trigger. Hawkeye shoved Mustang roughly just enough to get him out of the bullets path and took a shot of her own which Sousuke easily dodged surprising her. She turned and fired twice more which he rolled away from before putting the Venom between them.

"Sir? Are you alright?" Hawkeye asked not taking her eyes from where Sousuke had gone.

"Fine, fine." He said looking a little ruffled, and perhaps a tinge annoyed, but otherwise healthy. "Now then. Sousuke Sagara right? As I was saying before you…well…shot at me, I've never heard that surname before. Where are you from?"

Sousuke studied them from behind the A.S. "Does the name Amalgam mean anything to you?" he asked watching for any reaction.

"Should it?" Mustang asked with a frown, pulling what appeared to be a pocket watch from his coat pocket.

"What about Mithril?"

Mustang said nothing for a long moment. "You don't seem to be from around here…" He said eying the red robot. "Have you ever heard of Xing?"

"Xing?" Sousuke said trying the word for himself. "Negative. I've never heard of it."

"Strange…if anything I thought your name sounded remotely Xingese." Mustang muttered before directing his voice toward Sousuke again. "How about you come out here and talk face to face. Look, Hawkeye will even put away her gun."

Hawkeye hesitated only a moment before re-holstering her weapon. She saw that the Colonel still had his flame gloves on and that gave them the advantage should the boy attack. Sousuke eyed Hawkeye warily before edging back around the fallen machine. His finger never moved from the trigger.

"That's better." Mustang said diplomatically, though Hawkeye could tell he was assessing the boy. "I assure you that unless you have ill intent toward my men or Amestris I'm not your enemy. On that note I believe we got off to a not so pleasant start. Sousuke Sagara? Welcome to Amestris. The country you seem to have found yourself in the middle of somehow."

"Where exactly is Amestris?" Sousuke asked eying the land and then his own A.S. "Is it in Europe? Close to Germany perhaps?"

"Europe? Germany?" Mustang repeated the foreign words. "I'm afraid I don't know those places. Amestris is in the center of the great continent. Xing lies to the East, Creta to the West, Drachma to the North, and Aerugo to the South." He said telling Sousuke things that any grade schooler would know.

Sousuke's confusion just seemed to grow. He knew none of those names. Was he hallucinating? Or maybe he'd landed in some sort of psychiatric ward?

"You seem confused." Mustang offered. "Did you hit your head when you…fell?"

"Negative."

"Do you think you could move that scrap heap from the middle of the road?" Mustang asked seeming to recall that the boy had nearly crushed his car minutes ago.

"Negative. There is damage to the hip joint. It will not be easy to move." He answered eying the Arbalest.

"You talk like you're in the military." Hawkeye added watching him with astute eyes.

Sousuke hesitated then supplied an answer. "I am." He had no idea where he was or how to get back to the Tuatha De Danaan. The only people he'd met so far were these two and they didn't seem overly hostile. To top it off there didn't seem to be any sort of town nearby.

"Not Amestris' military?" Mustang said his eyebrows drawing together in confusion and suspicion. If the kid was military and not from Amestris chances were he was a spy.

"No." Sousuke said clearly gauging their reactions. If he had known more about his current situation he might have lied, but at the moment he needed to gather information and he'd be playing a dangerous game by starting off with lies.

"What country are you with then?" Mustang asked.

Sousuke shook his head. "We do not belong to a country. We're a paramilitary anti-terrorist group."

This sparked an interest from Mustang. He was glad Sousuke hadn't said Aerugo or Drachma lest he have to drag the kid back to Central's rather uncomfortable prison. He watched as Sousuke slowly re-holstered his gun. "Are we gaining a bit of trust?" he asked a tad smugly.

Sousuke shook his head. "There are no viable areas for a sniper to position himself." He answered bluntly his eyes shifting momentarily from side to side before returning to them. "Likewise there seem to be no preset ambush tactics. The threat level is moderate at the moment."

"Ambush?" Hawkeye spoke up again. "Why would someone ambush you?"

"I was in enemy territory before losing consciousness."

"And that place wasn't here?" Mustang said glancing as the short cut grass that stretched on growing only slightly higher in the distance. Sousuke had been right. There was no good place for a sniper to set up.

"Affirmative." He said nodding. "I was in Russia. Though I can't tell you where or why."

"Russia? Never heard of it. How did you get here?"

Sousuke seemed a bit offset, but answered regardless. "I was fighting the pilot of this A.S. Al showed me video feed of being struck by white light. When I awoke I was here." He said giving a simplified version.

"Al?" Hawkeye intoned a bit incredulously.

"Video?" Mustang said eyes sharp.

Sousuke pointed at the Arbalest simply confused by Mustang's repeating of the word video. "Al, status report."

"Name please." Came the projected voice of the A.I. causing the other two to jump.

"Sergeant Sousuke Sagara."

"Voice match confirmed. Severely damaged left hip joint, and minimal damage to left sensors and shoulder. The same as earlier Sergeant Sagara. Might I suggest a retreat to the TDD1 for repairs?"

"That," Sousuke said gesturing to the robot. "Is Al."

"What is TDD1?" Mustang asked.

"A ship." Was Sousuke ambiguous reply.

"What is that thing?" Mustang asked this time a little more agitated at the boy's ability to dodge his questions.

"An arm slave."

"What is an arm slave?"

Sousuke eyed them. "You two appear to be military. How do you not know what an arm slave is? All but the poorest nations have at least a few these days."

Mustang didn't like that the boy was insinuating Amestris was both weak and poor. He grit his teeth with a frown. "Technology like that has never been seen before." He ground out.

Sousuke seemed at a loss for words after that.

* * *

Kalinin walked swiftly toward the command center grinding his teeth. He'd just received an urgent report from the field. He slammed the door open startling a technician standing behind it. He was immediately handed a headset. "This is Perth 1." He said giving code name since the agent he was speaking with was still in the field.

"Perth 1 this is Urzu 2. We temporarily lost communications with the advance squad. When they were restored we were short a squad member. No one can find him or his A.S. He was reportedly fighting venom shortly before disappearance." Melissa Mao's voice rang through the receiver.

"The missing operative?" he said having a feeling he already knew who it was.

"Urzu 7."

"Understood. This is still a recovery mission. Have any signs of the target been found?"

"Negative Perth 1. It seems it was a set up."

"A trap." Kalinin muttered to himself. "Understood. Set up a search squad. Attempt to find Urzu 7. You have two hours before call back."

"Roger."

Kalinin set down the headset and rubbed his temple's it was just his luck that it had been Sagara that had gone missing. He was sure Sagara wasn't a deserter. The boy was extremely devoted for a mercenary. No, this probably had more than a little to do with that bastard Gauron.

* * *

**So there you have it. The first actual chapter. I'm excited to be writing again. I seem to like writing in unpopular crossover sections though. Both of my cross over's have been the first of their kind. **

**Well, I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Don't forget to leave a review. I'd love it if someone lets me know what characters they'd like to see in the story. There are so many to choose from in Brotherhood. (Don't worry the Elrics will be playing a major part in the story I just haven't thrown them in yet.)**

**Well, 'til next time!**

**~Kanathia**


	3. Chapter 2 When Forces Meet

**Chapter 3**

**So I started writing this chapter and realized I hadn't watched brotherhood in nearly a year. So I had to go back and watch most of it. I'm still fleshing out the story line but soon I should know exactly where the story's going. Usually I plan before I write, but this project was spontaneous. **

**I got my first review for this story within an hour of posting the first chapter. Thank you 9lives8secrets for that. I got two more within a day. I am ecstatic. Now on to the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on Winry don't you have the arm done yet?" Ed complained while sitting armless at Pinako's table. They had all been called down for dinner and it was the first time Ed had seen her all day.

"No I don't have the arm done yet!" Winry said going into her usual tirade. "Why is it that every time I see you and Al you've managed to destroy your arm? I told you to stop being so reckless! Now drink this!"

"I'm not drinking that! It's milk! And it wasn't destroyed! It just wouldn't move!" he fumed back slapping the liquid away from him. His brother, Alphonse caught the glass before it could shatter on the hard floor, but the liquid still went everywhere. Unluckily it sloshed all over Ed's pant leg earning a grimace of distaste from the boy.

"You're going to be short forever if you don't drink your milk Ed!" she yelled back apparently too mad to even touch the subject of the arm again.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE'D BE MISTAKEN FOR A GRAIN OF SAND?" He yelled slamming his hand down on the table.

"Stop fighting at the table!" Pinako yelled causing an abrupt end to the argument just in time to hear knocking on the front door.

"I'll get it." Alphonse offered happily glad that Pinako had stopped the bickering. He opened the door to find a nearly bald head in his direct line of vision. Just a single wisp of blonde hair curled out from the temple. "Ah, Major Armstrong? I thought you were supposed to be in central."

"Good evening Alphonse." The major said with a smile and a pat on the back that nearly knocked Al's helmet off. "I've come with a message for Ed. Is he here?"

"Yes, do you want me to go get him?" Al asked politely.

"Nonsense!" The major said happily giving him another slap on the back. "I'll-"

Al never got to hear the rest of that statement as Ed hobbled around the corner rubbing his forehead where a lump was forming, the only indication he had just lost a fight with Winry. "Hey Al. Who was at the…Major Armstrong?"

"Edward!" Armstrong said and the air around him seemed to shine.

"Did you need something?" Ed asked taking a step back for fear the man might be in a hugging mood. Armstrong was more often than not in a hugging mood.

"A message from Colonel Mustang."

"The Colonel bastard? What does he want?" Ed snorted. Winry slapped the back of his head as she joined them in the front hall.

"It's probably important if he sent someone all the way out here Ed." She chastised.

"Indeed it is. You're to return to Central immediately." Armstrong said looking rather happy with that fact. Ed scowled.

"Immediately? I'm in the middle of getting my arm repaired! That idiot knows that!" He shouted.

"He said to bring you back with or without the arm. Your help is needed with a special circumstance."

"Special circumstance my ass!" Ed glared daggers at the major. "That bastard just likes to make my life difficult."

"Now, now Edward, I'm sure that Mustang only has the best of intentions." Armstrong said looking like he was honestly hurt Ed might suspect anything less. Ed averted his eyes and began muttering obscenities directed toward the flame alchemist.

"Hmm, well the last train has already left for the night." Winry said looking at the window. "So you'll have to wait 'til morning." She seemed to be gauging something. "If I pull an all nighter I might just get done by the time you need to leave, but I wouldn't have time to fine tune or check for inconsistencies…"

Ed eyed the girl warily sure he already knew where she was going with this.

"I'll just have to go to Central with you!" She said cheerily.

"Ugh." Ed groaned placing his face in his palm. "Great."

* * *

"Jeez Winry could you be a little gentler?" Ed complained from the hard backed seat outside the train station in central as she jostled a few wires in his arm. She tightened another bolt causing Ed to winceas the nerves that ran through the auto mail jolted unpleasantly.

"Stop complaining brother." Al said with a laugh. "You're just going to make it worse."

"Thanks Al, you're being real supportive right now." Ed said sarcastically as he bit down another curse. He knew Al was right. If he kept complaining Winry would just bring up how it wouldn't even be necessary to do this if he'd just take proper care of the auto mail. Then she'd break into a whole spiel about how great auto mail was and what a horrible person he was for not worshiping it. He'd rather avoid that thank you very much.

"Done!" Winry said snapping the metal plate back in place. She wiped her hands on a small white cloth and grinned at the newly tuned arm. "Although I should probably take a look at your leg soon too."

"Our car is here." Al said spotting the automobile through the crowds. It approached at a fast spped and honked its horn at any pedestrian that dared stand in its way a moment too long.

"Good timing." Ed said standing and stretching to get a feel for the newly replaced arm. He desperately wanted to avoid having to sit through the torture that would be Winry's 'examining' of his leg.

"I wonder why the Major left so quickly."

"Who knows Al, maybe he forgot to turn his oven off or something." Ed said opening the back door to the car and jumping in.

They all crammed into the back seat, and the car started off to their destination. Five minutes of passing through central later they arrived at their intended destination. They had stopped outside an unfamiliar building that bore the military emblem. The walls and gates outside of it stood at least ten feet tall and were topped with barbed wire to stop curious people from finding their way in.

"Hey Fullmetal, there you are!"

"Lieutenant Havoc?"

"Come on, the Colonel's waiting for you." Havoc said walking toward the gate and motioning for them to follow.

"Wait a second where are we?" Ed asked. "No one's told me what this is about."

"You'll see. Oh, and fair warning, the guy's more trigger happy than Hawkeye on a day the Colonel doesn't do his paper work so I'd try not to startle him if you enjoy living."

That statement naturally did little to settle their nerves.

"I guess I'll see you guys later." Winry said with a smile.

"Nah, the colonel said you could come in too if you showed up." Havoc said waving for the girl to follow.

Just past the walls was a giant courtyard where an overlarge tent had been set up. Havoc made his way toward it.

"Hey Colonel! I brought the Elrics!"

"Good, over here Lieutenant." Came Mustang's voice from behind what appeared to be a metal wall. Moving around they were able to the see 'wall' turned again shortly ahead making box shaped.

"Alright now what is all this about?" Ed asked distastefully eying the Colonel standing in front of him.

"Ah, Fullmetal I see your patience has grown even shorter since I last saw you." He replied smugly.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO SEE HIM NEXT TO A SPLINTER?"

Before anyone could even register exactly what Ed had said there was the sound of a gunshot. Havoc grimaced from next to Winry. "I warned him." He muttered.

"Back away from the Colonel." Said a deadly serious voice.

Ed, coming out of his shock from the sound of the gun shot which he could now see had just missed his left leg, turned toward the voice mood darkening. "And who's gonna make me?" he growled out.

"Now, now." Mustang chided seemingly happy by the turnoff events. "Fullmetal this is Sousuke Sagara. Sagara this is Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist."

The gun was holstered in a minute and the group finally got a good look at its owner who was now standing at parade rest. He had emerged from the side of the wall opposite of them. The immediately noticed the odd clothing he was wearing. It looked like a body suit will strategically placed armor.

"Okay…" Ed started. "But why did you call me here."

Mustang nodded at Havoc who began to subtlety take attention away from the two though he looked mildly uneasy as he talked with Sousuke. Mustang began to walk, obviously intending for Ed to follow, and Ed thought about standing still for a moment just to spite him but curiosity got the best of him. He jogged to catch up as the colonel rounded the wall.

"Two days ago I was riding in a car with Lieutenant Hawkeye when that fell in front of us." Ed saw that Mustang's walking hadn't only been to lead them away from the group. The metal wall that was visible upon first entrance to the tent was apparently designed like a giant metal box with one side missing. Inside that box was what appeared to Ed to be a giant robot. For a moment he was admiring it before realization that giant robots didn't exist struck him.

"What is it?" he asked eyes wide.

"According to Sagara it's known as an arm slave."

"Weird name. So why am I here? It's not like I know anything about giant robots."

"Well that's exactly it Fullmetal. Giant robots don't exist."

"That's an awful big rabbit." Ed said snidely. "I didn't really take you for the type to deny what's set in front of you."

"They don't exist here." Mustang said frowning. "I think he has…"

"What? You think Creta has giant robots or something?"

"No, Creta doesn't have giant robots Elric. The technology to make something like this doesn't exist."

"So, what? He's from the future?"

"Stop spouting nonsense Fullmetal. I think he travelled through the gate."

"Through the…" Ed started mouth slowly going agape before his bewilderment turned to anger. "Through the gate? That doesn't happen! That can't happen!"

"It is speculation on my part. I've never seen the gate."

Ed's eyes narrowed. "So that's why I'm here."

"He said before he passed out he saw a room of white with a stone door."

All color drained from Ed's face in an instant. Mustang frowned. Ed's reaction had been proof enough for him.

"He could be lying." Ed said half heartedly.

"He didn't realize he was in Amestris. He didn't even know what Amestris was, nor any other country for that matter. He also kept listing countries that don't exist here. He's rather well versed in the Geography of his own world. The robot is just a bit of hard evidence something strange is happening with him."

Ed eyed the robot again. "So, what? Inter-dimensional travel? That's a bit too science fiction isn't it? What would the cost to do something like that be anyway?"

"I don't know, but chances are everything he brought with him is significantly more advanced than anything we have here. If his technology fell into the wrong hands.

Equations ran through Ed's head giving him a headache. He didn't say a word as Mustang led them back to the group.

"So Sagara. Elric here will be looking out for you for a while until we can figure out a way to get you back home." Mustang said with a smirk.

Sousuke eyed the alchemist. It wasn't obvious whether he found the situation distasteful or not. Not a single emotion flickered across his face.

"His rank is Major." Mustang added as an afterthought.

Sousuke immediately snapped to attention giving a salute.

"At ease Sagara." Mustang said clearly amused.

"Sir." Hawkeye said entering the tent. "You should be in your office by now."

Her tone left little room for argument, and Mustang wasn't exactly in the mood to be shot at today. She eyed Havoc as well. A clear indication she was talking to him as well. "Right. Carry on Fullmetal. Sagara." Mustang said walking off after his lieutenant.

"Brother?" Al placed a hand on Ed's arm worried about Ed's unnaturally long silence.

Ed jumped a little smacking his head against Al's chest plate. "It's nothing Al." he said dismissively waving his brother's hand away.

"You appear to be a bit edgy Major. Are you feeling alright?" Sousuke asked watching him intently.

"Don't call me that." Ed griped. "The name's Ed."

"He's just trying to be nice Ed." Winry chastised slapping him on the back of the head again. "Hi, my name's Winry. Winry Rockbell."

Sousuke took her extended hand. "Sergeant Sousuke Sagara, ma'am."

"A sergeant?" Al asked with what would be wide eyes. "At your age?"

Sousuke's eyes flicked to Ed. "Ed is younger than me and holds a rank higher." Sousuke said modestly. Ed's name came out sounding a bit forced. As if he wanted to call him something else, but was forcing himself to use the title he was told to.

"That's because Alchemists enter the military at that rank. Since you aren't a major I assume you aren't an alchemist and that means you've made your way to sergeant going through the ranks. That takes years." Ed complained with a huff. "Exactly how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"You hear that brother? He's only two years older than you." Al said with wonder.

Ed grit his teeth. There was a quite dramatic height difference between the two of them. Life certainly was cruel to him. His eyebrow twitched. "Are you calling me short Al?"

"Ah, brother I-"

"Negative, he was not calling you short. He was simply pointing out the difference in our ages." Sousuke interrupted diplomatically.

"Jeez Ed. You really should get a hold of your temper." Winry said folding her arms.

"MY TEMPER'S JUST FINE!" Ed exploded.

"He's much quieter than my drill sergeants were." Sousuke added with a straight face.

The area lapsed into silence. Ed didn't know how to react to that statement. It wasn't an insult, but neither was it a compliment. Winry diffused the situation by bursting into laughter. She doubled over clutching her sides and was soon joined by a nervously giggling Alphonse.

Sousuke turned to the only other person not in hysterics, Ed. "Did I say something humorous?"

Ed had the feeling this guy was going to be a giant headache to deal with. He let out a massive sigh, and refused to say anything.

"You know I think I like you. You're not half bad." Winry said still smiling and wiping tears from her eyes that had sprung up from the laughter.

"You would like him Winry. He's weird just like yo- Ow! What was that for?" Ed cut off his sentence midway when Winry smacked him hard on the back of the head.

"For being an idiot."

Sousuke's head tilted to the side just a fraction of an inch. "You remind me of Miss Chidori." He said bluntly apparently unaware that no one present knew who that was. He seemed unaware he had even said the thought out loud until Al responded.

"Chidori?" Al repeated.

"Who's that?" Winry asked with stars in her eyes. "Your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? Negative. She is…an acquaintance? No, friend."

"Oh?" Winry said less enthusiastic now. "How do I remind you of her?"

"She too had a tendency to hit people." He replied deadpan.

* * *

"You're lucky she only threw the bag at you." Ed said as he sat by the window in the clinic. He had spent the last few minutes nursing a bruise on his jaw from where Winry had hit him when he burst out laughing at Sousuke being hit. Apparently his laughter had not been the appropriate response to the situation.

"Yeah, she usually throws wrenches at brother." Al said with a laugh.

"Wrenches? Sounds dangerous. She should invest in less potentially lethal methods of knockout such as stun grenades or a taser gun."

"I don't know what those are but you shouldn't give Winry any ideas." Ed said giving a glare from the window as though he were sure Sousuke was plotting some new way for Winry to knock him out the next time he damaged his auto mail or made and 'inappropriate' response or reaction.

"You certainly aren't the most tactful person I've ever met." Havoc added from his spot by the desk. He had entered the tent just in time to hear Sousuke make the unintentional insult.

Sousuke nodded. "Miss Chidori always said I was socially inept." He said not seeming deterred or even disheartened by the admittance.

Havoc laughed. "She was right whoever she is. I'm kind of glad I forgot my smokes on that table. If I hadn't I wouldn't have seen that whole thing."

"Have I insulted Miss Rockbell in some way?" Sousuke asked seeming a bit concerned about the possibility.

"Don't worry about it." Ed interjected just as Havoc was opening his mouth. "Just show her that giant robot of yours and she'll go absolutely nuts and forgive you instantly."

"Giant robot?" Al echoed.

"The ARX?" Sousuke asked. "Is Miss Rockbell an A.S. fan?"

"I don't know about A.S.'s but Winry likes anything to do with mechanics or machinery."

"Is that normal for girls her age around here?" It was obvious he was trying to learn more about the current situation.

"I wouldn't call Winry normal." Ed said with a snort. "She's a gear freak. She acts nothing like a girl."

"I heard that Ed." Came a cold voice from the doorway.

Ed froze eyes wide. He briefly contemplated jumping out of the window before remembering they were on the third floor. "W-Winry…"

"Miss Rockbell." Sousuke cut in. "I apologize if I insulted you."

Winry hesitated and a blush spread across her cheeks. She looked thoroughly embarrassed. "I…well…uh…I'm sorry for hitting you. You didn't really…I didn't hurt you did I?"

Sousuke shook his head. "It's not a problem. Miss Chidori hit far harder than you."

Everyone in the room stared at him nonplussed. He had claimed that this 'Miss Chidori' was a friend. Exactly what kind of friend hits harder than Winry had.

"H-harder than me?" Winry said.

Sousuke crossed his arms clearly thinking back on memories. "Yes. She was quite brutal sometimes. She even went so far as to attempt to push me from a moving train window while I was ill. Though to be fair I had gotten us stuck on a direct shuttle by confusing the times."

Confused stares all around again. They weren't sure exactly who this Chidori was, but she certainly didn't sound like the type of person any of them would call a friend.

* * *

**So there's another chapter. I'm going to try to make all the chapters from here on this length or longer. Right now I'm trying to get a little bit of writing done in advance in case anything goes wrong I'll have a chapter ready for release already. Also, it came to my attention that my line breaks were remove for some reason. So I'm going back thought and re adding them.  
**

**I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. You'll notice soon that while I hit some of the plot points from FMA I won't be following the story line a whole lot. I want to make this story interesting to people who've already watched brotherhood and I hate reading recaps with an extra character pasted in.  
**

**Hopefully I'll get to add in some of that awesome FMP humor soon. I'm not sure how it'll work out in a world that's as militarized as FMA's is, but I'll try. Well, 'til next time!**

**~Kanathia**


	4. Chapter 3 Atrocities

**It's come to my attention that my line breaks from the first two chapter disappeared when I posted them here. So I went back an reinserted them. Hopefully that will solve the problem and make it a little easier to read.**

**Also, I got an anonymous review from someone asking if Al was in his armor. Yes, yes he is. This chapter will make it more clear when in the series the story falls. As for FMP's timeline I'm still juggling exactly when it happens there but it's before the end of the first season for...obvious reasons.  
**

**Chapter 3**

"The Sowing life Alchemist?" Sousuke said reading the paper he'd been handed. It was a detailed report about a guy named Shou Tucker.

"Yeah, that's where Al and I have been going for the past few days. Weren't you curious about that?" Ed said plopping his bag down on the café table they were currently occupying.

"Colonel Mustang told me you were doing research." Sousuke said in about the most nonchalant way someone like Sousuke could say things.

"Yeah, we're doing it at Tucker's place. He has some pretty interesting books, but we haven't found what we're looking for yet. So how did Winry react when she saw that robot thing of yours?" Ed waved a waitress over to take their orders.

"Miss Rockbell…" Sousuke uttered the name like saying it would spawn the girl from the ground. "She acted quite oddly. She emitted a loud pitch noise similar to the sound an A.S. makes when a joint is damaged. She proceeded to run around the arbalest talking nonsense."

Ed laughed. "Sounds like she forgave you. What did I tell you Al? All you have to do is dangle something mechanical in front of her and she forgets everything else."

"Brother that's not very nice." Al said eying Ed. "So is she still with robot then Mr. Sagara?"

"Affirmative. Although Al won't let her inside the cockpit."

"Al?" Ed repeated the name glancing over at his brother who looked bewildered that his own name had come up.

"Ah, I apologize. Al is the name of the A.I. inside of the Arbalest."

"Oh…I guess that makes sense." Alphonse said with a nervous giggle.

"Right. Tons of sense." Ed said sarcastically. "Except stuff like that doesn't exist so it makes no sense at all!" He voice had gotten steadily louder as he went through the sentence gaining attention from nearby tables. He was completely frustrated by the whole situation. Technology hadn't advanced to the point where they could be familiar with things like A.I., which Sousuke had already explained to them meant artificial intelligence. Hell, half the houses outside of Central didn't even have electricity in them yet. On top of all this weird crap with Sagara happening that good for nothing colonel had stuck the nuisance of a guy with him. What was he? A babysitter? "And why did you even agree to work with the military in the first place?" Ed continued. He simply couldn't make sense of the situation no matter how long he thought it over. "It's not like we have anything you need."

"On the contrary Mr. Elric," Sousuke had started calling him that when Ed had threatened to throttle him after his third attempt to call him Major instead of Ed. "your military has information, something I lack at the moment. Lack of information on the battleground can get you killed. Colonel Mustang also offered to help find me a way home in exchange for my services under him. You also possess a skill I've never seen before, and I'd like to learn more about that."

"A skill you've never seen before?" Al piped up. He was used to his brother's outbursts in public and wasn't the slightest bit upset about it.

Sousuke nodded. "Affirmative. I believe Colonel Mustang referred to it as alchemy."

"Alchemy?" Ed said having finally calmed down a bit. "You've never seen alchemy before?"

"Affirmative. It did not exist where I come from."

Ed stared wide eyed at the boy in front of him. The concept of alchemy not existing was beyond foreign to him. It had been a part of his life since he was a little kid. He clenched his metal wrist in his flesh hand as thoughts of childhood brought back not so pleasant memories.

"So Mr. Sagara, we were planning on heading back to Mr. Tucker's place after we finished here. Would you like to come with us? You could meet Nina and their dog Alexander." Al asked getting a bit excited when he talked about Nina and the dog.

Sousuke seemed to think about something for a moment as his eyes. "This 'Tucker' has books about this world?"

Al nodded.

"Very well." Sousuke concluded folding his arms. "If I am to stay here it is pertinent I learn what I can. Information is needed to begin forming a plan."

"Did you want something to eat?" Ed asked with his mouth full of…something. The waitress had just returned with a tray laden with dishes which she had set in front of Ed.

"Negative. I had a ration before leaving this morning."

"A ration?" Ed said in awe nearly dropping his fork. "You mean that prepackaged garbage they give soldiers during war?"

Sousuke nodded. "Affirmative, although the rations given by your military taste much better than the ones I had stored in the emergency pack."

"Ugh, I tried one of those once it was the worst thing I've ever eaten. I have no idea how you can stomach that crap." Ed said shoveling another forkful of food into his mouth.

"I don't know what you mean. They're perfectly balanced meals. Though, I do prefer jerky when I can get it."

Ed glared from the other side of his food. This guy was definitely weird. No doubt about it.

* * *

"Rain? Great." Ed complained as they approached Tucker's residence. Apparently Mother Nature hated him right now too because as soon as they'd left the restaurant it had begun to pour. "Rain always makes my ports hurt." He muttered.

"Come on brother we're almost there." Al said cheerfully. He had been trying to lighten Ed's mood all day to no avail. Instead Ed trudged on as though the weather were a personal insult.

"Rain is certainly unfavorable." Sousuke added. "It lowers visibility and maneuverability. It's the prime time for ambush. We should be on alert."

"Ambush?" Ed said incredulously as he marched up the steps. "Who the hell is gonna ambush us?"

"Thanks for allowing us over again today Mr. Tucker!" Al called opening the front door when his knock received no answer.

"You never know when an ambush will occur. That is the point of an ambush. Surely your military trained for ambush situations." Sousuke inserted expertly. He didn't sound snide like Ed had expected him to, just…informative.

"Mr. Tucker?" Al moved from door to door trying to locate the man.

"That's weird." Ed said following his brother. "Usually he greets us at the door. I wonder if he couldn't hear us because of the rain."

"Ah, there you are Mr. Tucker. We brought a-"

"You're just in time boys." Tucker said standing up and moving to the side for the three to see what he'd been doing. Sitting in front of him was an oddly shaped animal. Sousuke stared at it nonplussed. He wasn't familiar with the animals from this world yet. For all he knew this creature was absolutely normal. "I've just completed it. You see that person over there? That's Edward."

The creature opened and closed its mouth several times before saying. "Ed…ward."

Ed eyed the creature with fascination. "Wow it can really talk." He said moving toward it.

"That person there…Ed…ward." It said this time watching Ed.

"That's right." Tucker congratulated with a broad smile.

"Ed…ward….big brother Edward."

Ed's eyes grew wide with what Sousuke immediately identified as panic. He had his gun in his hand in a second, though no one else seemed to notice him at that moment. He didn't quite grasp the situation, but if Tucker or that thing made any suspicious moves his lack of knowledge wouldn't stop him from reacting.

"Mr. Tucker." Ed's voice came out as almost a whisper. "When did you say you got your state alchemist certification?"

"Let's see. That was…two years ago."

"And when did your wife leave you?"

Tucker hand dropped and his expression darkened. "That was two years ago too."

"I just have one more question for you. Nina and Alexander…Where are they?" Ed ground the last part out between clenched teeth.

Al gasped seeming to come to a realization that was eluding Sousuke.

"Damn brat…figuring it out so quickly. Is that why you brought him?" Tucker nodded his head toward Sousuke who was watching Tucker closely.

Before Tucker could so much as breathe in to talk again Ed flung himself across the short gap between the two of them slamming Tucker into the wall.

"Brother!" Al called putting out a hand as though to grab the shorter boy, but he made no actual effort to separate the two. Sousuke aimed the gun at Tucker making sure to keep Ed out of the line of fire.

"Yeah I figured it out! Two years ago you used your wife to create a chimera! And this time around you used your dog and your own daughter!"

Sousuke still didn't understand what was going on fully, but it was obvious from Ed's reaction that whatever Tucker had done it was atrocious.

"I don't understand why you're so upset. Human experimentation leads to progress. I thought as a fellow scientist you'd understand."

"SHUT UP! Do you really think you can get away with this? Messing around with someone else's life like that! Your own daughter!" Ed yelled shaking with fury.

"Messing around with someone's life you say? You'd know all about that wouldn't you? Does your friend over there know about your own results of messing around with somebody's life!"

"SHUT UP!" Ed screamed and his fist flew forward smashing into Tucker's nose.

"We're the same! We are!" Tucker yelled almost gleefully and Ed seemed to panic.

"No!" He brought his fist forward again and again and was about to bring it down again when something caught it easily.

"That's enough."

Ed turned wide panicked eyes to see Sousuke looking at him calmly.

"You don't know! Do you?" Tucker said directing it at Sousuke. "How else would you-"

"Quite!" Sousuke voice echoed through the now silent room. It was the first time either of the Elric's had seen him raise his voice even slightly. His gun was aimed directly at Tucker's temple. "Alphonse." Sousuke didn't take his eyes off of Tucker but his voice had returned to a normal level. "Please contact the colonel. Edward, you should probably wait in the hallway."

Ed seemed to jolt out of his shock. "Like hell I'm gonna just-!"

"Brother!" Al said clapping a hand on Ed's shoulder. "He's right."

Ed begrudgingly let himself be led outside.

"Did you send them out so you could kill me?" Tucker asked almost calmly.

Sousuke looked down into Tucker's eyes and Tucker flinched. There was a definite lack of emotion in those eyes at the moment. They were the eyes of someone who could and would pull the trigger if tempted. "No." he said resolutely. "Not unless you give me a reason to."

"Daddy…daddy hurt?" the chimera asked shuffling toward the two.

Sousuke had seen a lot of psychopaths in his line of work, but this guy was near the top of the list. He was practically falling over himself not to die despite having done, from what Sousuke had gathered from Ed's reaction, the worst possible thing you could do to your own child. Luckily it wasn't long before Mustang and his men came bursting into the room. They took control over watching Tucker and began questioning him. Mustang motioned for Sousuke to follow into one of the many rooms in the house that was empty at the moment.

"Alphonse told me what you did." Mustang said eying Sousuke with what looked like respect. "You have my thanks. Fullmetal can be a bit difficult to handle even at the best of times, and according to his brother it certainly wasn't the best of circumstances."

Sousuke shook his head. "I was just doing my duty to the best of my abilities. He's your subordinate and therefore if harm were to come to him it would harm you."

"Right. I'll need to talk to you later and I'll need a written report if you can handle that, but for now you're dismissed."

Sousuke saluted before walking out of the room and out onto the front steps where Ed and Al were sitting in the rain. "You know, if you sit there you'll most likely catch a cold." Sousuke said breaking the silence and making the two startle out of whatever they'd been thinking about.

Ed watched him warily. "Is Tucker…"

"Dead?" Sousuke finished the thought for him. It was obvious by the way he was watching him that he thought he'd killed Tucker. He looked like he was eying a deadly snake that could strike at any moment. "Negative. He is being interviewed by Colonel Mustang at the moment."

"Then why'd you make me leave!" Ed said clearly still upset.

"You were emotional." Sousuke said turning his eyes from the boy to watch the rain pooling at the bottom of the steps instead. "Emotion is dangerous in situations where there is a volatile enemy. Especially anger. Anger makes you unstable, rash."

"When you told us to leave…. I thought you had…" Alphonse said seeming both embarrassed to finish the thought in his presence and relieved that Sousuke hadn't done what he thought he had.

"A soldier must take a life when the action is required, but that does not mean he enjoys killing."

Sousuke turned to see Hawkeye and Mustang at the front quite near to him. It was Hawkeye who had spoken and she was watching Sousuke with respect. In her he saw a fellow soldier and he was sure she saw the same from him.

"In the line of duty sometimes people have to get their hands messy. When the order comes down we're forced to take another's life. At some point in the future you might get that order Fullmetal. Are you going to break down like this every time that happens?" Mustang said walking past Ed and Al on his way to a waiting car.

Hawkeye hung behind for a moment to hand Sousuke a slip of paper that detailed when he would be meeting with Mustang and where before she too took her leave.

* * *

Sousuke's next meeting with Mustang came earlier than expected. Mustang had come running into the tent apparently looking for Edward and upon finding a certain lack of him had Sousuke join him in his office with a few other military personnel.

Mustang sat behind his desk looking seriously at the wood for a moment before making hurried introductions. "Leuitenant Colonel Hughes, Major Armstrong, this is Sousuke Sagara."

Both men nodded in Sousuke direction. Hughes even threw in a 'nice to meet you'.

"Sir what is this about?" Sousuke asked unsure why the room felt so tense.

Mustang eyed the boy sharply. "Shortly after we left the Tucker residence Shou Tucker and the chimera he created were discovered dead."

"Dead?" Sousuke asked in shock. "But who-?"

"The suspected killer is a man running around killing off noted state alchemists. We don't know his identity yet, so for purposes of identification he's being called Scar."

"Noted state alchemists? Why would he do that?"

"We don't know his reasons or methods. We know nearly nothing about him. Just that he has a large scar across his face."

"With all due respect Colonel, this is taking too long." Armstrong said fidgeting.

"I'm aware Major."

"Too long…? You think you know his next target?" Sousuke said eying the colonel. He wasn't exactly sure why the man had called him there yet.

"Precisely Sagara, and considering your actions today I think you'd be the perfect person to protect his next target."

"My actions…today…" Sousuke paused then his eyes snapped wide. "You think he's after Mr. Elric."

It wasn't a question, but Mustang nodded anyway.

"Precisely, and we have no idea where either of the Elrics are at the moment. Sagara we need your help finding them."

"Roger!" Sousuke said standing at attention and startling the two in the room who weren't used to Sagara's unusually abrupt manner.

"I think we'll stand a better chance if we split forces up. I'll be taking several under my command to the North section of town and I've already sent out a search party in the South. I think you'd do best on your own. Check wherever you think they might have gone. If you find any clue as to where they might be signal it in on this radio." Mustang slammed a radio down. "We'll also be conveying any knowledge about their whereabouts through here. This is a matter of life and death Sagara. If we don't find them first they might die."

"Understood Sir."Sagara said with a salute retrieving the radio.

With that finished everyone hurried off to find the Elrics. Sousuke exited the building and made for the street listening to the sound of radio chatter and rain hitting cement. He kept his eyes open for any sign of red or any idly walking suit of armor. For two hours he wandered East City to no avail. Then he spotted something he hadn't intended to find. In front of him walking determinedly was a man wearing a yellow jacket with black stripes. Both his hands were in his pockets as if to hide them and he was making his way toward a park. It might have been that odd act that caught his attention first, after all it wasn't everyday you saw someone wandering around a park in the pouring rain, but it was the man's face the held his attention. Scarred pale on the tanned skin was a giant cross. He matched the description of the Alchemist killer to a 't'. Well, it was a vague description to say the least, but following the suspicious man was better than wandering lost through the city right?

Sousuke subtly tailed him as he cut through the grass toward another sidewalk. The man turned back as if expecting someone to be following, or perhaps he'd just noticed that Sousuke was there. Sousuke fell back a few steps and when the man continued to watch Sousuke turned down another pathway keeping an eye on the man the whole time he walked slowly in another direction until the man began to walk again. Then he duck behind a bush and began to follow him more stealthily which, unfortunately, meant he had to stay further back. It was for this reason that he hadn't seen the man's intended destination until it was too late.

A cry nearly indistinguishable as the word 'brother' from Sousuke's distance was heard. He broke into a sprint after the corner he had seen the man take moments before only to see utter destruction. Crashing a rumbling could be heard not to far away. He activated his radio while running. "This is Sagara!" He called jumping over some rubble and finally spotting the Elrics being chased by the man three stories below him, and the stairs were completely destroyed…swell. "I've spotted the Elrics. They're being pursued by a man matching the suspect's description. Location is Northern part of the city just off of the park by the warehouse district. They're heading East."

"Good job Sagara we're on our way. We'll try to set up a road block. Do you think you can lead them toward it?"

"Roger that. In pursuit." Sousuke called lowering himself as carefully yet quickly as he could from one level of stairs to the next before taking off in the direction of destruction. He listened to his radio as Mustang gave street names he was vaguely familiar with from studying maps over the last few days. Gradually he caught up with the three he was pursuing. The Elrics would run or try to use alchemy to get to better ground and away from the raving psychopath, but he would thwart them every time. Sousuke drew his pistol, took aim, and missed. The bullet flew wide as its intended target slammed his hand to the ground again causing the roof Sousuke had been standing on to collapse and simultaneously block the Elric's escape path.

Sousuke jumped left so he'd land on the other side of Scar instead of being pinned like the other two. "Stop, or I shoot." Sousuke said landing on one kneeing and leveling his gun at the man's heart. His eyes flickered to the Elrics who looked out of breath, but otherwise unharmed.

The man had frozen for a brief moment upon hearing Sousuke, but was now turning to face him eying the weapon. Scar made a lunge for Sousuke only to find empty air as he rolled to the side to avoid the blow.

"I don't know who you are." Ed said slapping his hands together. "But you're starting to piss me off." His hand ran along his wrist and outward.

"As long as there are creators in the world like you, there must also be destroyers like me." Scar said seriously. "Alchemy is a crime against god."

Ed dodged the blow intended for him, but the man hit his arm. There was a jolt and the coat tore, but otherwise Ed seemed fine. He took the coat apparently pissed it had been ripped, but what he revealed shocked Sousuke and put a smile on Scar's face. The arm was far beyond what Sousuke had thought these people capable of making. Hell, it was better than the prosthetics in the world he came from.

"A metal arm." Scar said a small smile spread. "That explains it."

Ed charged again screaming some expletive. Their hands met, and then there was an explosion. Ed's arm blew clean off his shoulder and scattered into a thousand tiny pieces. Sousuke took five shots forcing Scar back from the boy with each one.

"Run!" he called back at Al who was helping his brother to stand. As soon as the word left his mouth Scar advanced on him attempting to catch him with the same hand he'd hit Ed's arm with. "East!" he called over his shoulder as Al finally got Ed running. It hadn't been an easy task for the younger brother. Ed still wanted to fight. He ducked another blow aimed at his head. He focused in on Scar and took a shot. The man backed off quickly, obviously unwilling to injure himself and tried to pursue the Elrics. "Like hell." Sousuke grunted firing another three shots. He would have fired more except his magazine he just ran out of rounds. He mentally cursed himself for not counting as he fired.

Scar doubled back attempting to catch him with the dangerous arm again as was reloading the gun. He was successful, but not as successful at he'd hoped. He caught Sousuke with the nonlethal arm slamming him backward and causing the gun to careen away as his back then head smashed into a solid stone wall. Sousuke grunted in pain as his head spun, but apparently Scar didn't find him worthy of finishing off. Instead he began his pursuit of the Elrics again.

Sousuke blinked trying to clear his vision. He was sure he had a concussion at the least. He picked up his radio to tell them they needed to move in, but unfortunately at some point in the fight he'd dropped it. "Not good." He said forcing his way up the wall slowly. "I've got to follow them."

* * *

They had been running for only two or three minutes when Scar caught up to them again. Sousuke had yelled East so that was the way Al was leading them. "We've got a visitor Al." Ed said. "And he doesn't look too happy."

Scar slammed him hands to the ground make the ground break apart enough for Ed to lose his footing. He stumbled and fell hard. Scar took his opportunity and ran in for the kill. Al cut him off kicking his hand away from Ed as the boy groped his way back to his feet. Al and Scar squared off, but before Ed could even blink Scar had blaster a hole in Al's side.

Scar faltered for a moment in shock. "It's empty."

"You bastard!" Ed yelled charging with a hastily transmuted dagger made from the cement. Since he didn't have his arm at the moment his normal blade was out of the question. "Stay away from my brother!"

Scar caught Ed with an uppercut sending him flying backwards out of the alley they'd been in and into the street. Ed felt like his jaw had been knocked loose by the blow. He attempted to stagger back up but Scar was already there.

"Brother!" Al screamed desperately unable to help as the blow Scar had dealt had cost him a leg.

"I will give you a moment to pray to whatever god you follow." Scar said watching the frail boy beneath him.

There was a long moment before Ed turned his head to look at Scar. "Unfortunately I don't exactly have any god I want to talk to. I'm not on good terms with any of them. Let me ask you something though. My brother. Do you intend to kill him too?"

"Brother! What are you doing! Run!" Al screamed wobbling in a vain attempt to get to Ed.

"No. My only target today is you, but should he block my path I will not hesitate."

Ed said nothing as Scar lowered his hand toward his head.

"No! Stop it! You can't!" Al shouted.

A gunshot rang through the air startling Ed and Scar long enough that the man stopped. He turned toward the noise. "That's enough. You won't be killing anyone else today Scar. I'm taking you into custody where you'll answer for the deaths of at least ten state alchemists." Colonel Mustang said lowering the pistol which he had aimed in the air.

"Alchemists alter things from their natural state of being, turning them into something grotesque. They profane god. As a messenger of god I am here to hand down my judgment. If you interfere I will eliminate you as well."

"Oh is that so?" Mustang said stepping forward cockily. "You guys stay out of it."

"But Colonel Mustang! Sir!" Hawkeye countered.

"Colonel Mustang. The flame alchemist." Scar said sizing up the man before him. "How nice of you to have delivered yourself to me for judgment."

"So you know who I am and you still want to challenge me?" Mustang said just as Hawkeye kicked the back of his legs and Scar's hand sailed right past where his head would have been. She drew two pistols and fired in rapid succession to force the man back.

"Hawkeye! What the hell did you do that for?" Mustang said indignantly from the ground.

"We all know you're useless on a rainy day sir. Please stay back where it's safe." She said determinedly.

"Oh yeah, I guess it would be pretty hard to get a spark going in all this huh?" Havoc volunteered from Mustang's side.

While they were talking Armstrong had taken over the fighting with Scar ducking and weaving to avoid the man's hand and throwing back punches when he could. While he distracted the man the other soldiers slowly made their way into a wide ring around the fighting pair.

Just as Scar was beginning to figure out a flaw in Armstrong's attack pattern the Major pulled back and shots were fired. Scar avoided the first and second, but the third caught his sunglasses.

"Did you get him?" Mustang asked Hawkeye as she reloaded her gun.

"No sir. Just a graze. He's too fast."

"Red eyes and brown skin." Armstrong said awestruck by the sight.

"Of course. He's an Ishvalan!" Mustang concluded watching the man.

"Too many." Scar muttered.

"You might as well give up Scar. You're not getting away." Mustang said holding up a hand so he could give the fire signal if he had to.

Scar took one last glance around before slamming his hand into the ground. Blue sparks went up and the ground surrounding him broke apart allowing him to fall into the sewers.

"He's in the sewers." Havoc said eying the giant hole with distaste once the smoke had cleared.

"Stay put." Mustang said abruptly.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Havoc said backing away from the stinking pit.

""I'm sorry Major, but thank you for buying us enough time to surround him." Mustang said

"Oh is it over?" Hughes

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes where have you been this whole time?" Armstrong asked turning to the man.

"I thought it best to lay low."

"You didn't think about maybe backing us up?" Mustang said angrily.

"Of course not. A normal guy like me shouldn't get involved in fights between you pack of pseudo humans! It's bad for my health!" Hughes countered. He turned to the idly standing troops. "Don't just stand there! Deploy troops! Get a…"

"Sir!" Havoc ran up holding a radio.

"What is it Lieutenant?" Mustang asked turning to him.

"It's Sagara sir. We've been trying to radio him this whole time, but we aren't getting a response."

Mustang frowned and moved toward Ed who was just not sitting up.

"Al!" Ed called running over to his brother. "Al! Are you okay? Al!"

"You idiot!" Al screamed punching Ed.

"Cut it out with the idiot stuff Al. I'm still your older brother." Ed said rubbing his cheek.

"Why didn't you run? Do you think it's okay to die?"

Ed said nothing averting his gaze.

"You can't gain anything if you die!" Al continued.

"I don't mean to interrupt a family bonding moment." Mustang said stepping forward. "And personally I think he needs the sense knocked into him, but right now we need your help. The last confirmed transmission from Sagara was that he was meeting up with you two. We haven't heard from him sense. Where is he? He's the one who told you to run this way right?"

"Oh no. Brother!" Al panicked looking at Ed.

Ed had paled. He had seen what Scar was capable of. It was fully possible that Sousuke was lying dead in the street right now. "He distracted Scar while we ran ahead." Ed said low, nearly a whisper.

Mustang's frown deepened. "We need a search party Havoc."

"Roger sir." Havoc said running off to flag down a group.

"As for you two. We'll be heading back to the hospital. I'll have someone call in your mechanic." Mustang said, and with that they were loaded into cars and driven away.

* * *

**So…pretty long chapter eh? There's a bit of dialogue from the anime in here because I did want these two events to happen, but I switched it up a little; and honestly I always sort of wondered how Mustang's group was in the exact spot that Ed and Scar came out of. It seems a bit too perfect without planning. So now there was planning. XD**

**Speaking of planning I'm still plotting on this story. I can't decided a final destination with it, and that's both good and bad. Good because it means the story won't be ending any time soon. Bad because it's generally stories without final direction that go onto the abandoned list when it comes to FF. net. Not that I've ever abandoned a story or plan to. (I love writing too much)**

**Well. Even without that sort of depressing afternote this chapter was twelve pages long. A record for me, I think. Even the final chapter to Feathers wasn't this long. Well, on to more writing and work. 'Til next time!**

**~Kanathia**


	5. Chapter 4 Return of the Living

**So, a new chapter again. I started writing this one the moment I was done with the last. I couldn't stop. I'm having too much fun writing this story. :D**

**"It seems Wednesdays and Thursdays are the best days for me to update most of the time so I would check in around that time in the week if you want a day to look for chapters from me. Or you can add the to story alert and you'll get an email."- an answer to a pm I got about updates that I thought might be helpful to people.  
**

**Oh, and I've been getting a fair amount of reviews.(yay!) I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviews or favorites this story. You guys are awesome and you're certainly making me want to write faster. Really.  
**

**Well, onwards.  
**

* * *

"We found him sir!" Havoc announced having just disconnected from his radio and walked to Mustang's desk. The guy looked elated. "The recovery team found just a few blocks from where we were. When they arrived he was barely conscious. They're taking him to the hospital now."

"Good job lieutenant." Mustang said standing and straightening his clothes. "Hawkeye has Fullmetal's mechanic been notified about his situation?"

"Yes sir." Hawkeye said sounding just a bit relieved. "She's on her way to the hospital to check up on the Elrics now."

"Good. Get a car we'll be going as well."

"Yes sir!" Hawkeye saluted and went to fetch a car.

"Sir." Havoc said his smile a little deflated. "It's obvious he fought Scar. We're lucky the kids not dead."

"I'm aware Havoc." Mustang said staring out the window at the rain as it slowly made its way down the glass.

"Do you really have a plan to get him back to his home?" Havoc continued unwilling to let the subject drop. He followed Mustang because he felt that the man was one of the few higher-ups who was looking out for the interest of the country and its people. Even if Sagara wasn't one of those people they still had a duty to treat him as human, and no human life deserves to be thrown away for nothing. Even a soldiers. It worried him that Mustang had deliberately ordered Sagara to work alone.

"At the moment lieutenant, No."Mustang said not facing him. "But I'm working on one. I can't even begin to imagine what it would be like to be thrown into a world completely different from your own with absolutely no one you can trust. Honestly it's amazing the kid hasn't broken down yet."

"So you believe him then?" Havoc asked. Personally he believed Sagara. The kid had given him no reason not to and to top it off there was that giant robot of his.

"Yes." Mustang confirmed. "I had my suspicions until I talked to Fullmetal. His reaction reassure me that Sagara's story was real. Now then, Hawkeye is probably waiting. Continue the search. That is all lieutenant."

"Right." Havoc saluted as his commanding officer left the room. He put his few remaining qualms aside and focused on his work.

* * *

"You mean they found him?" Al said hopefully from where he'd be sat in the corner. "Is he alright?"

"He has a few light bruises and a concussion and he's unconscious at the moment, but other than that he seems to be fine." Mustang said confidently.

"That's great! Right brother?" Al said cheerily.

Ed on the other didn't seem to be so upbeat about the whole situation. He was staring the sheets of his hospital bed and frowning. Without a word he pushed himself from the bed and walked into the hall.

"Fullmetal! You should be resting!" Mustang called after him.

Ed grumbled walking down the hall until he found Sagara's door and kicked it open startling Havoc who was setting a pitcher of water on the bedside table. He took one look at Ed's face, noticed his dark mood, and shuffled quickly from the room. Ed plopped himself into the visitor's chair beside Sousuke. He examined the steadily breathing boy beside him for a moment before he said simply, "I don't get it."

Ed had been contemplating Sousuke for a while now. He was a completely contradictory person. He claimed he was working for Mustang for purely informational reasons and yet he had risked his life to save Al and him. It made no sense, and it was bugging him to no end. "Why did you do it? There's no equivalent exchange. You owe us nothing."

"Some people are just like that Ed." Came a startling response from the door which slowly swung open to reveal Winry. "You don't always have to have a reason to protect people. I think Sousuke's just one of those people who likes to protect others. Even if he acts a bit odd sometimes I think he's really nice."

Ed stared at his childhood friend and frowned. He'd long since stopped believing in the 'good of humanity', and other such nonsense. Most people were governed by a loose set of morals that were easily pushed to the side for conveniences sake.

"Al told me you ran off this way." She continued. "He said you looked upset so I shouldn't hit you for breaking your arm." She laughed.

Ed seemed to remember he was down an arm and that generally Winry would have thrown several wrenches at him by the point. He gave her a nervous glance. He didn't quite believe she wouldn't throw them.

"Lucky for you I've been working on a whole new model!" She said cheerily brandishing a suitcase. "Of course I left it back in Resembool but we should be able to-"

Sousuke said something indistinguishable but loud enough that Winry piped down immediately. "Uh, maybe now's not the best time to talk about it." She offered glancing at the room's sleeping occupant. As she stared her expression became serious. "You know, Hawkeye told me what happened. Why your arm is like that, and why he's…" she gestured at Sousuke for that last part.

Ed gritted his teeth. Winry was the last person he wanted to know if there was a guy after his life. Chances were she'd lecture him 'til his ears bled about making enemies, and how if he was nicer to people they wouldn't hate him so much.

"I wish. I wish you'd tell me when things like this happened. It's not fair that I have to find out from somebody I barely know." She said quietly.

Ed stared at the girl in shock. He had no idea what to say. Not only did he suck at consoling people, but he wasn't about to get Winry involved every time he got himself pulled into a reckless situation. Thankfully he was saved from it by Sagara who chose that moment to bolt upright in bed with a yell of "Chidori!"

It was apparent he immediately regretted the sudden movement as his hand went to his head and he groaned.

"Well at least we know you aren't in a coma." Ed blurted out and habitually his voice sounded a bit sarcastic.

"Ed!" Winry reprimanded moving to Sousuke's side.

Sousuke's eyes flicked around the room. "Where am I?"

"The hospital, where else would you be?"

"The target?"

"You mean Scar? He ran off somewhere. He fled after we ran into the Colonel Bastard's troops."

Sousuke's eyes fixed on Ed's empty sleeve. "Your arm."

"Don't worry about it. Winry here'll have a new one ready for me in no time."

"Don't act like it's no big deal Ed!" Winry yelled hitting him with her suitcase. "It seems every time I see you you've done something to that arm!"

"What the hell! You're not supposed to hit an injured person you nutcase!"

"The only injury you have is the one to your brain that causes you to be so reckless!"

"Yeah well you're the one who caused it! Throwing all those wrenches had to take its effect eventually!"

"My apologies." Sousuke cut in causing Winry to halt halfway in her march to strangle some sense into Ed. "I did not perform my duties to the fullest and you were injured."

"Ah…" Ed looked immediately uncomfortable. "Look, I'm not injured, and neither Al nor I are dead and we might have been if you hadn't shown up when you did…It's not like you're some sort of super hero…you can't do everything."

"I think what Ed's trying to say is…thank you…" Winry cut into Ed's awkward rambling. "And I wanted to say thanks too. If it wasn't for you they might have died."

Sousuke eyed the two for a moment before replying. "Not a problem."

"So how are you feeling?" Winry asked taking a place upon the only other chair in the room.

"A headache, but other than that I'm fine Miss Rockbell."

"Urgh…" Ed scratched the back of his head clearly irritated. "Why do you talk like that!"

"Ed!"

"I'm not sure what you're referring to Mr. Elric." Sousuke said with a frown.

"It's like you're talking to a superior officer all the time!"

"I…don't understand sir." Sousuke said with confusion. "You are a superior officer."

"Well yeah, Technically! But I told you not to treat me like one, and Winry's not even in the military!"

Sousuke paused seeming to contemplate something before he answered. "With all due respect sir. I was raised in a military setting."

"Be nice Ed. It's not like everyone points out how rude you are all the time." Winry chided.

"You do!" Ed accused.

"Well someone has to remind you!"

"If you two are done arguing." Winry jumped and twirled toward the door where a half annoyed half amused Colonel Mustang stood.

"Ah, um…" she wasn't sure what to say.

"We were just leaving." Ed said grabbing Winry's arm and pulling her after him from the room.

"Ah, and Fullmetal."

"What?" Ed snapped without turning around.

"Your brother's asking for you."

Ed said nothing as he made a beeline for the room with Winry in tow.

Mustang turned to the only other person left in the room. Sousuke saluted. He waved it away. "How are you feeling Sagara?"

"Perfectly fine now sir." Sousuke said a bit tense.

"You don't need to lie. The doctor said you'd probably have a serious headache for the first couple of days from the concussion." Mustang took Ed's abandoned seat.

"My apologies sir."

"Oh? What for?"

"I nearly failed the mission you gave me."

Mustang smiled. He liked the kid. He was honest, hard working, and willing to take blame even when what he'd done had saved lives. He was just the kind of person Mustang sought out for underlings. "You know if you hadn't found the Elrics when you did Fullmetal would probably be dead. You were a major part of why that 'mission' succeeded. You ought to stop being so hard on yourself."

"No. I made a careless mistake and because of that I was unable to procure the safety of Mr. Elric."

"Look, a superior officer is giving you a compliment. You really should learn to take it in stride." Mustang said with a smirk. "Now then, I came here today talk about your next assignment."

"My next assignment?"

"Correct. You've proven valuable and more than capable of dealing with threats. Fullmetal is in need of bodyguards for the time being. With his arm the way it is he can't use alchemy and without alchemy…well…he's pretty much a sitting duck. I'd like you to take up protecting him along with Major Armstrong. At least, for the time being."

"Understood, before starting this mission-"

"You'd like to see how far we've gotten on the research for getting you home?"

Sousuke nodded.

Mustang sighed rubbing his temples. "It's a slow going process. Nothing like this has ever happened before in recorded history. We're looking into a couple of old Xerxian myths, but the copies we have are rather worn. They're missing pieces."

"So you've found nothing?" Sousuke asked demeanor never changing. The kid certainly had one hell of a poker face.

"Well, I wouldn't say nothing." Mustang said with a cocky smile. "We do have strong suspicions that you've come from the other side of the gate."

"The gate?"

"Yes, it's not a very well known thing, but the gate is said to be the door to ultimate knowledge. It only opens to a few and no one knows what's on the other side."

"It sounds like a children's story." Sousuke frowned. He didn't like that the only lead home right now was something so unreliable.

"Ah, but fairy tales and children's stories have basis in fact. They're meant to serve as warnings or guides."

"So where is this gate then?"

Mustang frowned this time. "The gate has no physical bearing in our world from what we've established. It's a sort metaphysical state one enters that has the ability to transport to a sort of limbo."

Sousuke said nothing. Perhaps in this world alchemists were something like the whispered. After all not too long ago he would have thought the lambda driver impossible. It seemed that if there was a god or some other sort of cosmic entity he existed simply to take Sousuke's theories about the world and throw them out of the window.

Mustang watched him for a moment longer. "I'll have the research team write up a report on it for you. I'll also compile some documents that will be useful for you to adjust to life here in Amestris for the time being, and we'll be forging you some documents for identification." Mustang stood. It was obvious that he was ending the conversation. "Oh, and, be careful Sagara. Your presence has been attracting attention, and sometimes attention is dangerous."

* * *

"It seems we weren't the only one to acquire a pet recently." A seductive woman's voice said from the darkness of the giant underground room.

"What do you mean?" A sexually ambiguous asked. It was either a raspy women or a rather high pitched male. Either way the voice was certainly grating.

"I've caught word that the flame alchemist has a new follower from mysterious origins." The woman answered and then she smirked.

"Is that so?" the second asked. "So these people from other worlds are popping everywhere these days huh?"

"It seems so."

"Can I eat him?" came a babyish voice from beside the woman.

"Not yet Gluttony. He isn't a threat at the moment."

"So does Wrath know about the Colonel's new soldier?" came the raspy voice again.

"Naturally." She replied with a caustic flip of her hand. "The real question is whether or not he'll interfere with Father's plans."

"Who knows? Maybe he'll help us like the other one is."

"Maybe."

* * *

**So that wraps up another chapter. A lot of talking, but at least you finally got to see the real bad guys of the show make their appearance right? **

**I love Lust's voice. Not sure why, but I do. Envy's on the other hand, while fitting for the character, annoys the hell out of me. More character's shall appear as we progress and Ling shall definitely be there. Why? Because I love that guy. He's awesome.  
**

** I've run out of things to say. So I'll leave off here. Don't forget to drop a review (Anonymous reviews are welcome). 'Til next time.**

**~Kanathia**


	6. Chapter 5 Teacher

**I've gotten a couple of reviews requesting Miss Chidori make her way into the fic. I'm working on it. At the moment I can't guarantee she'll play a large role, but she'll be there. Promise. (She made it onto the end of this chapter in fact)**

**That said I'm having a bit of difficulty writing Ed. He's so moody. Freaking teenagers and their mood swings. Oh, I skipped over the Marco stuff. You know it happened. I know it happened. No sense repeating it, right? Well, that and I really didn't want to have to write Hughes' death down. Too depressing. **

**Oh, yes, I forgot. There are two major languages being used in this fic. Japanese (Xingese) and Amestrian (German). When the setting is Amestris most people will obviously be talking in Amestrian. If they are talking in Xingese/Japanese their speech will appear like this, **"_This is Xingese/Japanese."_

**Oh well, I think that's it. On to the chapter.**

* * *

Ed winced his arm was still a little sore from his latest reconnection. It had taken Winry only a day and a half to recalibrate the new arm and add a few new features that she said Sousuke's A.S. had inspired her to put in. She had proceeded to go on a long rant, or chat as she would've called it, talking to Sousuke about all the things she'd learned from his robot.

He glanced at Al who he had had time to fix only a few hours ago. When he had attempted to make Al's design 'cooler' Al had refused and Winry had nearly beaten him to death with a wrench telling him to stop messing with his brother's body.

Ed huffed. He was still discontent that he was also stuck with two bodyguards. He knew Scar was dangerous, but didn't the guy have more important people to track down and kill than Ed? On top of the bodyguard situation he was being forced to bring Winry with him when he went south to Dublith. He really would rather she just stayed in Resembool, but she had insisted that he owed her for having to do two major arm reconstructions so close together. In the end he had consented just to avoid unnecessary pain.

They were on the train now in fact. Ed glared at Winry's back as she animatedly talked about the cooling system that Sousuke's robot had in it.

"It's kind of amazing she figured out as much as she did without taking it apart. Isn't it brother?" Al asked. Ed dismissed the comment with a wave.

"You honestly believe she didn't attack that thing with a wrench the moment Sagara had his back turned?" he said snidely.

"Brother!"

"Negative." Sousuke interrupted startling Ed. "She would need more than a wrench to disassemble the Arbalest." He took a seat beside Armstrong and folded his arms across his chest.

"How long were you there?"

"Approximately eighty seconds."

"Long enough." Came Winry's voice a bit shaky as she passed Ed and plopped down next to Al. "Honestly Ed. It's like you think I have no morals when it comes to this stuff."

"You mean you do?

"Brother!"

"Ha! So lively!" Armstrong said as the two bickered and Al attempted to stop them.

"Lively." Sousuke acquiesced.

"So tell me Sergeant," Armstrong was using his Sousuke's new identity within the military. Somehow the colonel had pulled some strings and gotten Sousuke in as a sergeant under his command. It was sort of his way of being funny really. He had made that clear by making sure that 'sergeant' had made it onto every article of identification he carried. No one was quite sure how he did it. "Are you enjoying the trip?"

"Enjoying the trip?" Sousuke repeated the question as he thought it over. "Enjoyment has no role in fulfilling the mission sir."

Armstrong looked increasingly uncomfortable with Sousuke's brash manner.

"So Mr. Sagara," Al interrupted trying to divert the attention of the two teenagers on either side of him glaring daggers at each other at that moment and also relieve some of his boredom. "What's that thing you keep pulling out and checking?"

Sousuke flipped open the small device. It was roughly the size of tennis ball and fit neatly in his hand. "This is a communicator that's linked to the Arbalest. It's not very useful at the moment since the only frequency I have to connect to here is the Arbalest, but where I'm from it would give me a link to HQ if anything happened to separate me from the A.S. They work very similarly to radios, but they have a video feed as well."

Winry's eyes sparkled.

"That's interesting." Al supplied looking at the device with what might have been awe. It was difficult to tell what a suit of armor's feelings were.

A small scratchy noise issued from the gadget and Sousuke shut it slipping it back into his breast pocket.

"What was that? It made a noise." Ed asked eying the pocket.

"It's been picking up static all day. I'm not sure what it means. The link with the Arbalest is still perfectly fine." Sousuke admitted.

"How much longer until we get there?" Ed whined.

"You shouldn't be so impatient Edward Elric!" Armstrong said with flourish. "Youth is about living in the moment."

"He's right brother. Besides, we're almost there."

"We're almost to Rush Valley?" Winry asked bouncing up and down excitedly on her seat.

"Negative, Miss Rockbell. We've passed Rush Valley. This train was direct line. It's next stop is Dublith."

Winry deflated. That meant she'd have to get off in Dublith and take a different train back up to Rush Valley. "You could've told me before we got on." She moaned plopping down.

"Don't blame this on us." Ed huffed indignantly. "You were the one making a big deal about riding on the same train as us at the station."

"Well yeah, but I didn't think you'd be taking a direct line!" She whined bemoaning her situation. "I bet the trains don't even run North that often. That means I'll be stuck in Dublith a whole day."

* * *

Kalinin watched as Tessa paced back and forth apparently lost in thought. The search squad they had sent out after the failed mission had found nothing. Not a single trace of Sagara was left behind. What they had found instead was a large scorched hole in the ground where Sagara had apparently been standing just before all hell broke loose on the advance squad. Many members of the team had reported seeing an extremely bright light displayed on their monitors for approximately three seconds. At the time that had thought it to be a glitch in the camera read outs. It was now confirmed that was the exact moment Sagara had gone missing.

Commander Mardukas fidgeted beside Kalinin. It was understandable. The man was getting on in years and they had been standing at attention while the captain thought for more than three hours.

It had been nearly two days since the mission and there were no communications from ARX-7 the Arbalest. Tessa stopped pacing and instead rubbed her temples.

"Captain, might I suggest a short reprieve? You seem to be working yourself to the point of collapse." Mardukas inserted quickly.

Tessa looked immediately offended by the thought. "We have a soldier missing and you want me to take a nap?" she hissed out with a glare. It wasn't often she spoke in such a manner. She was such a good tempered girl.

"With all due respect captain. How do we know Sagara did not abandon us?" Mardukas said frowning down at the sixteen year old in front of him.

"Mardukas!" Tessa cried out her eyes wide with shock. "After all he's done for Mithril you think he'd just leave like that!"

Mardukas opened his mouth to defend his opinion but Kalinin spoke up first. He knew that tone Tessa was using. He knew the girl was prepared to defend Sousuke's honor. It was a fight they couldn't afford at the moment. It was obvious both had short tempers at the moment due to the severity of the situation. "I've known Sagara for a long time." He said recalling memories of a three year old Sousuke being rescued from a burning Japanese airliner. "He's not the type to abandon his allies without due cause. In my honest opinion captain I believe a short reprieve is exactly what we all need. Working ourselves to the point of exhaustion will not solve this problem any faster. In the mean time we might return to Japan so we can drop off Miss Chidori. It is unfortunate the celebration we brought her onboard for must go uncelebrated, but things do not always go according to plans."

Both had received a slight scolding, but also a reassurance their ideas were valid. Kalinin had always been good at pacifying situations.

"You're right. I apologize for my behavior." Tessa said rubbing her arm. She looked ready to cry. "Perhaps a short break then."

"Shall I set coordinates for Merida Island?"

"Yes."

Mardukas saluted leaving the room and making his way to the command center leaving Kalinin and Tessa alone in her office.

"Captain."

"Yes?" She said taking a seat in her chair.

"The arbalest. Would it be possible to get a radio communication through regardless of its location?"

"Ideally yes." She said after a moment of thought. "But if someone is blocking radio signals, or if Sagara is incapable of answering the transmission then it won't be much use. Although," she looked a bit more hopeful than a few minutes ago. "We did start installing the physical…Of course! There's that newly developed transmitter that was installed in the Arbalest! Why didn't I think of it before? It's still under testing so we didn't inform Sagara of it but it establishes a nearly permanent link with Mithril's radio center. All we need to do is find out what the last tested frequency was."

"With your permission I'll start checking the maintenance logs for the information."

"Of course." Tessa said with a smile.

"Captain. I still believe you need the rest. Leave this to me."

Tessa frowned for a moment then conceded. She was tired after all.

* * *

As they rounded each corner in the city of Dublith Ed and Al began to walk slower. They were obviously hesitant to reach their destination.

"I-I guess it's a good thing we left Armstrong and Winry back at the station right brother?" Al said in a shaky voice.

"Y-yeah I guess Al. It doesn't matter. Teacher…"

"You two are acting strangely. Is something wrong?" Sousuke asked giving them a side-glance before returning to scanning the immediate area for threats. Since it was just him protecting the two he had to have constant vigilance.

"Oh nothing really." Ed said shaking. "Just our imminent death that's all."

Sousuke stopped walking abruptly startling the brothers into doing the same. He turned to them with a frown etched onto his face. "Do you know something more about the current situation than you've told me? I cannot protect you fully if you don't cooperate."

"It has nothing to do with Scar if that's what you're trying to say." Ed said resuming walking. "Our problem is a little more complicated than that."

"Brother's right…It our teacher. There were only a few rules when it came to us studying under her." Al continued the story twiddling his fingers nervously as they rounded the final corner and their location came into sight.

"And we broke every one since the last time we saw her." Ed said stopping just outside the door belonging to Izumi Curtis. "She's going to kill us."

Slowly the door opened to reveal a knife. Sousuke tensed. A man stepped through looked inordinately large. The fact that he had to duck through the door didn't make him look any smaller.

"L-long time no see Sig." Ed got out staring at the knife nervously.

The man reached forward and patted Ed on the head. "Ed, it's been a while. You've gotten taller." Sig said still patting him.

"Ah, um, you probably don't recognize me, but it's Al." Al interjected pointing at himself.

"Alphonse. You've grown more." Sig said patting his head.

"Is teacher in?" Ed asked nervously.

Sig walked to a window on the side of the house. "Izumi, the Elrics have come to visit. Do you feel like coming to say hello?"

A voice answered back though the three waiting by the door couldn't hear what she said.

"Laying down? That can't be good." Al said worriedly.

"It looks like she's not feeling any better than the last time we visited." Ed said just as the door flung open and nearly off its hinges. Sousuke flinched then went for his gun as Ed's face met a slippered foot sending him tumbling backward.

"So Edward," Izumi hissed out as she walked toward him from the door. "I heard you became a dog of the military."

"Ah, brother! Teacher don't-ah! Mr. Sagara!" Al was caught in a rather comical internal debate about which situation was most important, his brother's bleeding, his teacher's anger, or Sousuke having just pulled a gun and leveled it at Izumi.

"Alphonse?" Izumi's anger momentarily vanished as she focused on the voice and turned to see the suit of armor. "You've grown so much. Is that really you?"

"Ah, teacher. Yes. Um."

Izumi grabbed Al's outstretched arm and flung him over her shoulder surprising him immensely. The moment he hit the ground Izumi had a gun to her temple.

"I must ask you to stop throwing the Elrics around like that." Sousuke said deathly serious.

"Ah, wait. Mr. Sagara!" Al yelled trying to quickly right himself and diffuse the situation. Sig was standing on the sidelines looking reasonably peaceful, though that might have been because he knew Izumi was more than capable of handling herself.

"And who are you?" Izumi said turning her head to catch sight of him. "A military dog from the looks of it."

"Please teacher! He's here to protect brother!" Al said quickly. "Mr. Sagara we deserved that. Please don't shoot teacher."

Sousuke looked momentarily confused before hesitantly lowering the gun. Izumi stepped away from him eyeing him with distaste. Then she turned back to Ed. "Protecting? Didn't I teach you to defend yourselves?"

"Trust me. It's not like I want the protection." Ed said finally standing up again. He wiped away the small amount of blood coming from his nose. "You certainly don't move like a sick person."

"Sick! I'm fine! Can't you-!" Izumi got halfway through the sentence before her mouth opened and blood poured out like a small fountain.

"Teacher!" Al and Ed called.

"Izumi." Sig said catching her as she wobbled a bit. "You shouldn't strain yourself."

She allowed herself to be led inside. "You boys may as well come inside." Sig called behind him.

* * *

Kaname had had enough. First Sousuke had led her to believe they would be going on a vacation alone together. Then he had drug her on a plane and made her skydive into the ocean only to find out she would be stuck on a submarine. Then he had gone missing claiming he was being called out for a mission. That put the final nail in the coffin. This was officially the worst vacation she had ever taken. Where were the beaches? She wanted sun, sand, and water. And was a little bit of watermelon too much to ask for? Instead she was in a hunk of metal a hundred feet below the surface of the ocean and bored out of her mind.

She slammed her head against one of the many metal tubes running up the walkways in frustration. Sousuke had been gone for three days. Three days! On one hand she was beyond annoyed, but on the other she was seriously starting to worry. He hadn't said anything about being gone this long.

"-Sagara." Kaname heard a voice coming from one of the open doors. She edged toward it listening intently.

"I know. There supposedly running signals trying to communicate with him even though they have no idea where he is." Another voice said a bit disbelievingly.

"Do you think they'll find him?"

"I don't know. The odds aren't exactly in the kid's favor.

"Come on. Sousuke won't die. That guy's like a cockroach." Kaname knew that voice. Kurz Weber. Her heart froze. Missing? Is that why Sousuke hadn't shown up for the last few days?

"You're an optimist Kurz. The captain is pulling at straws. Honestly I only think the commander is agreeing to her decisions because they're trying to recover the Arbalest. I mean the thing is supposed to be worth a pretty penny."

"Knock it off." That was Mao that time. Kaname found herself agreeing. The guy's little speech was starting to piss her off. Who was he to sign Sousuke's death certificate. "It's not okay to sit around theorizing about an ally's life or death. If you three have got time to sit around doing shit like this then you should be upstairs helping clean."

There was a bustling in the room and Kaname panicked for a minute before she realized that whoever was leaving was taking the exit on the far side of the room. She was just about to let out a sigh of relief when Mao bumped into her.

"Kaname?"

Kaname debated her options for a brief second. She decided to go with the one that would get her the most answers. "Where is Sousuke?"

* * *

"So what did you want to ask me about?" Izumi asked crossing her arms and staring at the three boys in front of her. The Elrics looked a bit fidgety, but Sousuke, as always, seemed undeterred.

"We wanted to ask you if you knew anything about the philosopher's stone." Ed asked said shaking off whatever leftover edginess there was from being in the same room as Izumi.

"I don't know much. It never interested me so I never studied it in depth." She said nonchalantly. Sousuke was busy eying the window when she shot a look his way. It was a hateful look, more like a curious one. She couldn't help but wonder why someone so young was in the military. Then her mind did a flip and she remembered Ed was in the military and she was suddenly very pissed at Ed again.

"What about that man we met in central?" Sig asked. "The one who'd been researching the philosopher's stone."

Ed and Al leaned forward obviously hopeful. "You mean you know someone who might know more about the stone? Who is it?"

"Hmm, let's see…his name…I believe it was…Hohenheim."

"Ah." Al let out a little surprised gasp as Ed gritted his teeth and glared at the floor. Sousuke watched the two more than a little confused by the display. He was used to Ed being mad by now, but he was usually the explodingly angry type, not the grit your teeth and bare it type.

"Do you know him?" Izumi asked also caught off guard by the strange reactions.

"He's our father." Al said simply watching his brother. It was clear to everyone in the room who had been more negatively affected by the news.

"You mean the one who walked out on you two?" she pressed.

"Yeah, that one." Ed ground out. "So that bastard's still alive then."

* * *

Mustang slowly scribbled his signature across yet another page. Paperwork was so dull. He let out a sigh, but continued anyway knowing what Hawkeye would do should he stop.

"You know sir, if you'd just do the paperwork faster you might get it done and have time for doing something else." Hawkeye said with a disapproving frown.

"I know how it works. The moment I finish someone will come through that door with another giant stack. May as well pace myself." He said morbidly tracing his name across a report about some apprehended thug.

"Colonel Mustang!" the shout echoed as the door he had just been referencing slammed open startling everyone in the office.

"What is it Havoc?" Mustang asked all business now.

"Something weird's happening with that robot thing of Sagara's. Scared the hell out of Sheska when she was walking past it."

"Something weird?" Mustang asked setting down his pen. He was plotting on the inside. This seemed like the perfect chance to get away from the paperwork and Hawkeye couldn't say anything about it.

"Yeah. There are voices coming from it."

"Right. Lead the way Lieutenant."

They made their way to a car and took it over to the lab where the Arbalest was set up. Mustang stepped into the tent and made his way to the machine. Sheska was standing in front of it looking utterly confused and at a loss.

"What's going on?" he asked loudly as he approached.

Sheska startled out of whatever reverie she'd been in flinched then saluted as if it were an afterthought. "Ah, sir. There are voices."

Mustang could hear them now that he was close enough. They weren't particularly loud, but neither were they quiet. He remembered how Sousuke had said the A.I., which had been amused to find was named Al, wouldn't allow them into the cockpit. He took a step forward a knocked on the thing's knee trying to gain its attention. Something near the neck flashed suddenly a rather loud voice was talking, but in a language Mustang knew barely any of. "Xingese." He muttered.

"_Please state you name and identification number."_ It said loudly.

"Um, sir." Sheska said timidly.

He turned a forceful stare in her direction. "Yes?"

"It's asking for your name and-"

"_German language detected. Switching language protocols._ Please state your name and identification."

Mustang blinked. "My name is Colonel Mustang."

There was a brief pause. "I'm sorry. That name is not registered within my databanks. The only authorized user is Sergeant Sousuke Sagara."

"I'm aware." Mustang said a bit irritably.

"Where is Sergeant Sagara?"

Mustang was a bit creeped out by the thing to be honest. According to Sousuke's description the thing was nothing like Alphonse. It didn't have a soul. "Sagara's on a mission." Mustang said frowning. "What are those weird sounds we keep hearing coming from you?"

There was a pause. "Contact made with TDD-1." Al said not quiet answering his question. "Colonel Mustang given temporary access to pilot cockpit to receive message. Please climb up colonel."

Mustang hesitated not sure what any of the thing just said meant. There was a rush of wind and the top of the A.S. slid up and then out to reveal a seat surrounded by screens which were currently flashing white and red intermittently.

"That was kind of cool." Havoc said staring at the now open cockpit. He had just arrived after parking the car.

"Please climb up Colonel. The captain would like to speak with you." Al goaded.

Mustang frowned, but moved forward anyway. He tried to mimic the way he had seen Sousuke climb up before, but there was no denying he was far less graceful in finding his way up. Eventually he plopped down into the seat only to be startled as the hatch closed around him. He scowled at allt eh extremely advanced technology surrounding him. He was afraid to touch anything for fear it would make the damned thing explode.

"Now starting video feed from Tuatha De Danaan.

The screen in front of Mustang stopped flickering white and red and instead filled with the image of a small room with three people in it, two young girls and an older man who looked to be around the same age as the Fuhrer. The girl directly in front of the camera frowned. _"Who are you?"_

Mustang's scowl deepened. They didn't really expect him to talk to them in Xingese did they? "I don't speak much of that language." He said.

The two girls in the camera feed frowned, but the man seemed to understand him. "_I believe the gentleman is speaking in German."_ The man seemed to be explaining something to the two girls so Mustang stayed quiet watching them with curiosity. _"I'll translate."_

The girl offered the man her seat and he took it facing Mustang and the camera. "Good afternoon." He said in fluent Amestrian surprising Mustang. "My name is Andrey Kalinin."

"Roy Mustang."

"Might I ask how you came to be in possession of this A.S.?

Mustang looked around the cockpit. "I wouldn't say I 'possess' it. On the contrary it seems to possess me at the moment. It's owner isn't here at the moment and apparently it thought I'd make a good substitute speaker."

The man apparently relayed what he had just said to the two women then turned back to him. He seemed a bit amused with Mustang's choice of description. "Do you know where its owner is at the moment?"

"I believe Sagara's on a mission from me at the moment. He should be back in a few days if you want to speak to him."

Kalinin frowned. "A mission?" he hadn't translated that last bit for the two women and they looked deadly serious in the background. Perhaps it was Kalinin's sudden change of tone that had them worried.

"Yes. He's protecting a couple of boys right now under my orders." Mustang said with a smirk.

"Who do you work for?" Kalinin's tone had gone from light hearted to grim in a matter of moments.

Mustang shrugged. "The Amestrian military." He said

"Amestrian?" Now Kalinin sounded confused even if he was obviously trying to hide it.

"Yes. It's funny how I had a very similar discussion with Sagara when we first met. Though, this is under remarkably better terms. After all, you didn't just nearly crush me with a giant robot."

Kalinin stared at the screen for a moment before the girl who had originally been in front of the camera said something Mustang couldn't make out. Kalinin talked to her for a minute or two before she said something else and he turned back to the camera.

"Do you have any idea if Sagara is carrying the video-feed radio he was given? It's about this big and looks like a small notebook when closed." Kalinin asked showing the size with his hands.

Mustang shrugged. "I have no idea. Chances are he is though. He took all his belonging with him when he left."

Kalinin sighed. "I have one more question. It's rather important. Has Sousuke defected?"

"Defected? I should think not. He seems pretty intent on getting back there."

Kalinin smiled just the slightest bit. "I thought so, but one always has to check. Well, we'll be attempting to reach Sagara via his radio communicator. Thank you for your help."

The screen went white and Mustang blinked at the sudden brightness. He turned his head left then right. "Great. Now how do I get out of this contraption?" he muttered.

"Releasing hatch." The A.I.'s voice blared through the speakers startling him. There was a small pop and then a rush of air and then Mustang could see daylight again. He quickly climber out of the seat and scrambled to get back to the ground.

"Glad you're alright, sir." Havoc said as he reached the ground. "We were starting to get worried. So what was that all about?"

Mustang's face filled with his signature smirk. "It seems things are starting to get interesting."

* * *

**Sorry if you find any grammar or spelling mistakes in this chapter. I really didn't feel like editing today. I'll take a look later to see if there's anything noticable**

**So, good news. I've finally worked out a general direction I want this fic to move toward. That means plot related activities are starting to happen! I'm so happy! :D**

**Oh, and I started beta-ing for a story so that's taking some time. (Not to worry it shouldn't affect my writing for this one.) **

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Well off to work. Thanks for reading. 'Til next time!**

**~Kanathia**


	7. Chapter 6 Reasons

**So I was reading the fma wikia page and I was surprised by how much detail they go into on some of the subjects. If you have the time I would definitely go and check it out. Especially the page they have dedicated to things like Amestris. **

**Well, anyway, I've been rearranging some stuff in the rough draft for plot and I think I'm happy with how I've set it up for now. Ling should be showing up pretty soon too (yay!). Enjoy this chapter guys! Thanks for the reviews and favorites! You guys are awesome readers!**

**For the purpose of clearing up any confusion beforehand:**

"This is regular speech." i.e. Everyone speaking Amestrian in Amestris or Japanese on Earth.

"_This is used when they're speaking a foreign language."_

_This is thinking._

**And large blocks of italicized text are flashbacks.**

**If that gets a bit confusing I'll probably make the flashbacks bolded or something, but I think it should be pretty easy to figure it out. Well, read on!**

**XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Kaname sat on the bench tapping her foot. She was impatient. '_I can't believe they're going to drop me off in Tokyo right after telling me that Sousuke went missing. What do they think I'm gonna do? Sit around like a good little girl while they look for him?'_

She had found out just yesterday about Sousuke's disappearance by overhearing Kurz and two other soldiers talking. When she had confronted Mao about it the woman had backed out of explanation saying that it was classified information and she shouldn't even have heard as much as she did.

Kurz was with her now. He was sitting on the bench across from hers seemingly thinking about nothing. He was whistling like there wasn't a care in the world. Kaname tapped her foot faster as her irritation grew. Finally she stood and yelled, "Ugh! Would you stop that?"

Kurz's whistling stopped and he opened his eyes giving her a winning smile. He didn't say anything instead allowing her to continue her rant. He knew why she was pissed off, and he was sympathetic towards her.

"How can you just sit there like that! I mean, Sousuke's missing and he's your teammate isn't he? Shouldn't you be out there looking for him or something? I mean aren't you event eh slightest bit worried he might be dead?"

Kurz leaned back on the wall. He eyed her for a minute before he spoke. "Now, now Kaname, give the guy a little credit. He's not going to die that easily." He heard her mutter something along the lines of 'if these are the people looking for him no wonder they haven't found anything,' which would have been quite insulting, if he hadn't known she was saying it out of frustration. He certainly did sympathize. He cared for Sousuke as well, though definitely not in the same way that Kaname did. Though he was sure Kaname wouldn't admit those feelings if he brought them up.

The buzzer sounded once overhead. It was the signal that they were nearly to the drop off point. He suddenly had a brilliant idea. "So." He started with a grin. "You want to help Sousuke huh?"

* * *

Izumi had kicked the three of them out of her house the moment they had finished eating that night. They met up with Winry at a hotel near the train station so they could get a room. She hadn't been able to get a train back to Rush Valley that day, but there was one that left first thing in the morning and she swore she'd be on it.

At the moment Ed, Al, and Winry were all relaxing in the 'living room' area of the hotel suite. Al had just convinced Sousuke that they'd be fine for the short amount of time it took him to take a shower. He had been reluctant to leave them claiming that it 'went against his duties'. When Ed said he'd 'court marshal him if he stunk the place up' and Al had told him they seriously would be fine for a few minutes he had finally relented. Before he had left the room though he had equipped each of them with a tazer, something he called mace (though to Ed it looked nothing like a mace), and Ed was left with a firearm which Al had promptly confiscated for fear Ed might shoot himself rather than an intended target. Honestly none of them knew where he had pulled the items from. He wasn't carrying much 'luggage'. He just had the clothes he was wearing and a spare set that Ed had let him keep in his suitcase.

"What's that sound?" Winry asked popping her head up from where she had been tinkering with what seemed to be the starting of a new automail hand.

Ed opened his eyes groggily and pushed himself up looking for the source of the beeping he too was now hearing.

Al stood and walked toward the small table that was situated near the door. Laying there was a jacket. "It's coming from Mr. Sagara's jacket." Al said picking up the article. He had had lifted it in such a way that something slid out of the pocket and hit the wood causing it to open. Immediately a voice poured from the small device. Al stumbled backward in surprise trampling Ed in the process.

"Jeez Al! Watch it. You could've crushed me!" Ed said angrily pushing his brother off of him.

"Sorry brother. It surprised me." Al said still eying the table.

Ed stood and grabbed the small gadget. "What the hell is it anyway?" he asked turning it over only to be met by a video feed of a man and two women. At first they didn't move and he just assumed Sousuke had a strange picture in his jacket then the man lifted his hand and Ed nearly dropped it again in surprise.

"Hello?" the man said as though unsure if Ed would hear let alone understand him.

"Uh…hi." Ed said incredulously. "Hey Al." Ed looked to his brother. "I'm not going crazy right?"

"Oh Ed." Winry said rolling her eyes. "Stop being so dramatic." She snatched the small machine from him. "I wonder how this thing works."

Ed snatched it back. "Oh no you don't! I'm not getting shot up by that lunatic because you broke his toy."

Winry pouted.

"Hello?" the voice from the device called again.

"Oh, right." Ed said lifting it so he could see the people inside the small square screen. "So…who are you?"

"I think I'm going to go get Mr. Sagara." Al said exiting toward the bathroom where they could still hear the water running.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the owner of this device is would you?" the man asked Ed.

"Taking a shower." Ed said sheepishly. It felt weird for him to be talking to people on the small device.

The man's face seemed to relax instantaneously. He said something to the two girls behind him, and they too seemed a bit relieved. Ed wasn't sure why. One of the girl's stepped forward. She had long hair that was silvery. _A strange color,_ Ed thought. She said something to the man and he allowed her to take the space directly in front of the camera.

"H-hi." She said shakily. "I'm not very…fluent in this language."

Ed blinked. Sousuke didn't appear to have a problem talking to them. Why did this girl? She was from the same place as Sagara right?

"I…um…need to speak…with Sagara." She got out seemingly proud of herself.

"My brother went to get him." Ed said a bit slowly so the girl could work out what he'd said. "He should-"

The device lifted from his hands even as he explained where Sousuke was. Sousuke stood over him looking into the device with a serious expression.

"Captain." He said with a salute.

_Must be talking about the old guy, _Ed thought stepping back.

"_Sagara! Thank god you're alive!" _Tessa cried out over the speakers. She had reverted back to Japanese.

"_Of course. Though I'm more than a little lost."_ Sousuke said easily changing languages as well.

Winry returned to her work while Ed and Al sat listening to the conversation that they couldn't understand a word of.

"_Sergeant Sagara, where are you?"_ this time it was the man again.

"_I'm not sure sir. When I woke in the Arbalest I had been transported a completely foreign area. When I asked locals they said it was called Amestris. The Arbalest can't help either. Something strange has happened."_

"_What do you mean strange?" _

"_My coordinate read outs within the Arbalest are showing I'm in the middle of an ocean. All the maps I've looked at show countries that don't exist and to top it off nobody here has ever heard of Germany even though they're clearly speaking German. The man who found me has some strange ideas about what might be happening."_

Kalinin paused. No one was sure what to make of that long description.

"_What's the last thing you remember before being knocked unconscious?" _Tessa asked from behind Kalinin. She looked worried.

"_Gauron was there." _Sousuke said harshly his obvious distaste for the man leaking through. "_He said something then there was a bright light of some sort."_

Tessa was nodding. Kalinin and Mao watched her. It was obvious she was more clued in on this than the others.

"_Is there something you want to share Captain?" _Mao said irately. She was relieved they had found Sousuke, but she was still on edge from days with little sleep and anxiety pushing her forward.

Tessa hesitated frowning. "_There've been…experiments using inter-dimensional matter transporters. They were shut down years ago because of the instability of the machines and inability to deliver human occupants safely."_

"_Inter-dimensional…you think he's in another dimension!" _ Mao exploded. This was way over her head. Hell, she didn't even know other dimensions existed!

Ed looked up from a book he had started reading as he heard Mao's voice blast through the speakers. He couldn't help but think that whatever they were talking about wasn't pleasant.

"_Sergeant Major Mao." _Kalinin said giving the woman a look that clearly told her to keep her voice down. "_If you continue to be disruptive…"_

"_It explains a lot actually, and the Colonel thought something similar."_ Sousuke said lowly not meaning for the people on the other to hear him though they had.

"_Mr. Sagara." _Tessa said gaining his attention. "_Are you safe where you are now?"_

"_Affirmative. It seems safe enough." _Sousuke nodded.

"_In that case we'll begin attempting to find your location by finding the Arbalest. I think I know someone who can help."_

"_Roger."_

"_Sagara. This link we've established is stable at the moment. Send over the Arbalest's data from the night of the incident."_ Kalinin said. _"Do everything you can to keep yourself safe. We'll be in contact soon with more information."_

"_Understood, Sir." _Sousuke saluted as best he could while still keeping hold of the device. Dropping his one means of communication with the Tuatha De Danaan (besides the Arbalest) and breaking it when there was no way to get another would be very inconvenient.

The image and radio line disconnected and Sousuke closed the device.

"So who was that?" Ed asked glancing up.

"My commanding officers." Sousuke said donning his jacket.

"Oh? Does that mean you'll be leaving soon?" Ed asked trying not to let too much optimism leak into his voice. He was more than ready to stop being babysat

Sousuke said nothing. He didn't have an answer to that question, and speculation would get him nowhere.

* * *

Mustang rubbed his temples and reclined in his chair. He'd been doing paperwork ever since he got back from seeing to the giant robot. He smirked. It's not like he was used to thinking about giant robots in a realistic sense yet. It still sort of made him feel like he was losing his mind.

He checked the clock. Still another hour before he could leave. He supposed it was a good thing Hawkeye had been called out of the office or he wouldn't even have the chance to take this small break.

One of his subordinates in the other half of the office shuffled probably angry that Mustang was taking a break when they couldn't. He stretched, not caring much. After all, they were never the ones who got shot at. Nope, that was always him. Well, unless you counted the recent 'Sagara attacks'. He'd found it all kinds of amusing how quickly the kid would pull a gun on someone if he thought they were in any way a threat.

Before he knew it was caught up reminiscing about his first proper meeting with boy.

_Sousuke stood uneasily in front of Mustang's desk. It had taken nearly a day, and several trucks, to get his behemoth of a robot off of the random street it had dropped on and into the gates of the laboratory where it now rested._

"_So." Mustang said leaning forward. "Sousuke Sagara right?"_

"_Affirmative." Sousuke said giving him a level look. Mustang raised an eyebrow in Hawkeye's direction. She shrugged._

"_Right…So you seem to be a bit…lost." Mustang ended with 'lost' as 'ignorant to your surroundings' sounded a tad harsh._

"_Affirmative."_

"_How old are you Sagara?" _

"_17."_

"_And you're military?"_

"_Essentially, yes."_

_Mustang frowned. He could just kick the kid out of his office now. He didn't owe him anything. In fact, the kid owed him a bit in grievance. After all they hadn't been able to completely avoid damaging the car when a two ton robot came falling out of the sky. But something inside of him told him not to dismiss the kid. He __**was**__ sort of interesting. His mannerisms were severe even for someone with a military background._

"_If I may ask..." Sousuke started and Mustang waved him on. He certainly didn't know what to ask the kid. "How is it that you don't know of the largest country in the world?"_

"_The largest country in the world?"_

"_Russia." Sousuke supplied._

_Mustang frowned. "Quite simply. There is no such country as Russia." _

_Sousuke expression didn't change much, but the slight drawing together of his brows did nothing to lighten the tension in the room. _

_Mustang didn't know what to make of him. He was spouting off about places that didn't exist as if they did. Usually that would earn him a one way trip to the loony bin, but there was a complication. The 'A.S.' as he had called it. Technology of that sort had never been seen before. It was decades, possibly even centuries beyond anything in use at the moment. With that robot sitting there it brought all sorts of strange possibilities to the field._

_Mustang pulled out a map and unrolled it. It showed Amestris in the middle and all its neighboring countries. Sousuke stepped forward to view it. "This," Mustang said plating his finger dead center on the map. "Is where we found you. This, is where we are now. This is Xing."_

_He pointed out the more countries each time trying to see if Sousuke had a reaction, but nothing happened. He unrolled a second map. This one was slightly larger and showed the two halves of the planet. This time Sousuke had a reaction, but wasn't one of recognition. He picked up the map and shook his head._

"_This isn't correct." Sousuke said setting the paper back down. "These maps are wrong. Even the continent shapes are wrong."_

_It took hours to convince Sousuke that their maps weren't incorrect and by that point everyone was tired. They had booked a room for him in a hotel, which Mustang had said he'd write off later as 'travel expenses'. He'd be staying there for the night with Breda. When only Mustang and Hawkeye were left in his office he let out a sigh. _

"_What do you think Lieutenant?"_

"_About what, sir?" _

_He waved his hand at the door Sousuke had exited through. "Do you think he's telling the truth?"_

"_I think he believes that what he's saying is the truth." She supplied._

"_You don't think it's some sort of lie? He might be a spy." Mustang said truly curious what her thoughts on the matter were. He already had a nagging suspicion about the boy's circumstances. All he needed now was proof._

_Hawkeye shook her head. "The story is too suspicious for a spy to use. A spy would use a story he could more easily get away with."_

_Mustang nodded. He had thought the same thing. To use a story like this without any hard proof was like signing his own death warrant if Mustang decided to hand him over._

"_What do you think, Sir?"_

"_I think he's lucky it's me he nearly crushed. A lot of the higher ups would have just sent him in to be questioned by the 'proper' authorities."_

_Hawkeye barely stopped the smile from crossing her face. Mustang did have a healthy interest in oddities. It was how he had found the Elric brothers after all. _

"_Why don't you call it a night Lieutenant?"_

"_What are you going to do Sir?"_

"_Research."_

_And research he had. He didn't stop until nearly five the next morning. Hawkeye had, as usual, refused to leave his side. However, when morning came around again at least Mustang could say he believed his theory to be correct._

_Mustang met up with Sagara again after a much needed nap. The boy obviously hadn't slept much. He was probably too busy trying to figure out his current situation._

"_We had several officers looking into finding the places you mentioned without any luck." Mustang started._

_Sousuke nodded, but said nothing._

"_From what we've gathered none of those places exist."_

_Sousuke looked ready to protest that so Mustang hurried on._

"_I'm not saying they don't." he said to quiet him. "What I'm saying is that we don't have the means of finding them. Which is quite troublesome because, if you think about it, if we can't find them from here, despite knowing where we are, I doubt you can."_

_Sousuke frowned, but seemed to agree._

"_Do you know what you want to do?"_

_The boy's face was unreadable. "Normally I'd contact headquarters, but when I attempted to use the code on a phone last night it didn't connect." He said with just the hint of a frown. "So I'm not sure where to start."_

"_I don't suppose you have money do you?" Mustang leaned back in his chair. The conversation was going smoothly in the direction he had figured it would._

"_Negative. I don't usually carry currency during missions."_

"_And even if you had I doubt it would be worth anything in Amestris seeing as you've never been here."_

"_Affirmative."_

"_So right now you're penniless and lost."_

_Sousuke gave the man an odd look. "Affirmative."_

"_Well then. How about we strike a deal?"_

"_A deal?"_

"_Your services in return for our information. Sounds equivalent, right?"_

"_Services?"_

"_Correct. I'm sure you've noticed I have small group of soldiers who work directly under me. I'd like you to join that group. You have military experience, and you seem to have expert control of firearms."_

_Hawkeye shifted uneasily in the corner. Sousuke's eyes darted to her and then back to Mustang. "Why would you need more soldiers? You seemed to have quite a few."_

"_One can never have too many people under his command."_

_Sousuke frowned at that. Mustang wasn't sure if he'd hit a nerve. "What would I be required to do?"_

_Mustang shrugged. "Patrols, protection, things of that sort."_

_Sousuke seemed to think it over._

"_Of course, as an added bonus, we'll cover your expenses as well."_

"_And when I find a way back?"_

"_You can leave." Mustang said smirking. He knew he'd won the boy over already. Information, nourishment, and shelter everything the boy needed at the moment offered all in one swoop._

"_I'll do it on one condition." Sousuke offered._

"_That being?" Mustang said the smirk fading a little._

"_I won't do anything that goes against my previous orders." _

_Mustang smirked. "Deal."_

* * *

**Alright, that's it for this chapter. I felt like this was a good place to stop. I actually hadn't planned to put that flashback in until later, but a reader brought up that Sousuke was a little too willing to follow Mustang and Mustang was a little too willing to trust Sousuke. Problem fixed right? I'm sorry if I put it off too long and it seemed odd or something.**

**Next chapter, the plot thickens. Distrust spreads, the homunculi plot, and Winry gets pissed off again. (because when is she not? And am I the only one who thinks Kaname and Winry have startlingly similar personalities?) Oh, and next chapter will probably be another long one. I've been wnating to write that chapter for awhile. :D  
**

**Well, 'til next time then!**

**~Kanathia**


	8. Chapter 7 Secrets and Greed

**I've come to the realization that I'm quite fond of dramatic confrontation. I realized that's probably why I liked writing this chapter so much.**

**XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The day after Sousuke's contact with Tuatha de Danaan the group saw Winry off. She had been ecstatic that in only a few hours time she would be wandering the streets of the, apparently, legendary Rush Valley. She had even managed to talk Ed into giving her some money up front for the automail she had just made him. Ed suspected that money would be gone within a day.

With that their group had dwindled down to just three; Ed, Al, and the ever somber Sagara. It was on the second day, while Sagara had been called to the side by Sig, that Ed surprised Izumi. Al had knocked a cup over and it had fallen to the floor and shattered. It had surprised all three of the people remaining in the room.

"Ah sorry!" Al said waving his hands frantically afraid Izumi might be in a less than pleasant mood and decide the broken cup was worth fighting over. He knelt to start drawing a circle to repair the cup, but Ed stopped him.

"I'll get it Al." he said clapping. A bright flash of blue light later and the cup was sitting innocently on the floor. Izumi stared at Ed's hands as a frown spread across her face.

"Thanks brother." Al said picking up the newly formed glass.

"Don't worry abo-"

"You can perform alchemy without a transmutation circle." Izumi said eyes hard.

Ed jolted to a stop halfway to grabbing the broom. His eyes widened. He hadn't even thought about the fact that his teacher didn't know that yet. Nor did he think until that moment how incriminating that small fact was.

"How long has it been since you saw the gate?"

This time Ed flinched. The memories of the gate, no matter how long past, were never pleasantly brought up.

"Teacher." Al said half stepping toward her.

"Is that how your bodies became the way they are?" she asked not giving him time for excuses.

Ed looked guiltily at the floor. Al just seemed shocked. "Teacher? You knew?"

"Of course I knew. The sound of your footsteps," she said gesturing in Ed's direction. "your weight when I threw you. It's obvious that neither of you are all there…who?"

"Who?" Al seemed to be the only of the two capable of speaking.

"The gate only opens when you perform human transmutation. Who were you trying to bring back?"

Ed grit his teeth, but he ground out an answer. "Our mother."

Izumi's eyes softened just slightly for the smallest fraction of time. It was nearly imperceptible, but it was there. She did care for these two after all. They were like her own sons.

"We're sorry teacher." Al said not quite looking at her.

"Idiots."

"How did you know about the gate?" Al asked cautiously.

* * *

Sousuke grabbed another log and threw it into the fire. He couldn't help but think that Sig really didn't need his help, and this was some sort of distraction to get him away from the Elrics. The only reason he had followed the man was because Ed had told him the previous day, when Izumi had yet again tried to pummel the two, she was only trying to train them. He understood the purpose of sparring. He used to have A.S. spars with his colleagues back home.

Sig was busy chopping more wood, but waved Sousuke off in a manner that made it clear he was done with him. Sousuke gave an abrupt nod and headed for the house. He opened the kitchen door in time to hear Izumi explode at the two boys. "You use my teachings to perform human transmutation and open the gate! Of course I'm angry you two idiots!"

Sousuke had his gun drawn half a moment before he could stop himself. Then the words registered. She had said 'the gate'. Was it the same gate the Colonel had mentioned? Sousuke closed the door behind him. "The gate?"

Ed flinched and turned just slightly to look at Sousuke. There was a bit of panic written on his face at the moment.

"To think you saw that place and still managed to survive." Izumi said turning to her window. "I doubt you even know how impressive that is. Regardless I cannot accept your decision…"

Izumi turned from the window fixing the two brothers with a glare. "You're expelled. You're no longer my students."

"But teacher!" Al said raising his hands to try and calm her.

Ed raised his hand. "Al." he said with a strained voice. He bowed in Izumi's direction. "Thank you, for everything."

Sousuke followed the two with his eyes as they moved past him.

* * *

The three made their way toward the train station and were soon joined by a silent Sig. When they arrived Sig motioned for them to stop.

"Be safe out there, and don't be afraid to come and visit." Sig said.

"In all honesty, I don't think that would be-"

"You idiots!" Sig interrupted Al. "You're so busy pouting that you don't realize what your expulsion means. You're no longer her students and that means you can now talk to Izumi as her equals. Unless, of course, you're too-"

"Ah, damn! I'm an idiot. Al, come on!" Ed said tugging on his brother's arm.

Sousuke watched them take off at a jog. He frowned turning to Sig who was watching him. "I'm afraid I missed something."

Sig huffed but smiled and gave Sousuke a rough pat on the back.

* * *

"I don't understand." Sousuke said watching Ed as he peeled a potato for Izumi. "Why did she expel you?"

"Don't worry about it." Ed said wincing as the knife slipped and bit into his flesh thumb. He wasn't about to openly admit to the guy that he'd committed the one true taboo of alchemy. He'd have to be nuts. Even if the guy didn't know what it all meant it would only take him telling one wrong person for Ed to get court-martialed and thrown in a prison somewhere.

"You mentioned the gate."

"Yeah, and?" Ed said throwing the potato into a pot rather harshly. He blamed it for his cut.

"Do you have extensive knowledge on the subject?"

Ed glanced up and narrowed his eyes. "You could say that." It was true. There were few people who had seen the gate and he was one of them.

"Ed. Go find Al." Izumi said entering the kitchen with her arms loaded down with several bags of flour. Ed was sure the woman would start coughing up blood from the exertion any minute. "He should be done sweeping by now."

"Yeah sure." Ed said placing a half peeled potato on the table. Sousuke followed him to the front door and out into the street. Ed turned left then right. "Al? Al?"

No answer came. Ed spotted the broom laying a few meters down the street. "Okay. Where exactly do you hide a seven foot tall suit of armor?"

"Perhaps he is equipped with ECS?"

Ed gave Sousuke a blank stare. He had no idea what he was talking about.

A whistling laugh broke through the confused silence. "I know where is he is. Perhaps you'd like me to show you? If you tell me the secret behind his armor-" a raspy voice said from the alley.

Without hesitating an instant Sousuke was knocking the man into the street. Ed was actually sort of impressed at how fast he had reacted. "What do you know?"

The man tried to hide his face. "I'm not telling you. I'm only supposed to tell if he agrees to come with me." He motioned at Ed.

"There should be no negotiating with terrorists." Sousuke said and slammed the butt of his gun into the back of the guy's head effectively knocking him out.

Ed blanched before yelling. "What did you do that for? Now we don't know where Al is!"

"Not a problem." Sousuke said pulling out a small device from seemingly nowhere. "Earlier I placed a small tracking device on him. We should be able to pinpoint his location that way."

"Tracking device?"

"This way." Sousuke said taking the left path.

* * *

The door slammed against the wall startling the room's inhabitants. A rather pissed off looking Ed was standing there glaring at every one of the lowlife degenerates who had dared to lay a single finger on his brother. "It never really crossed my mind that you could get kidnapped Al." he said taking a step into the room and allowing Sagara to filter in behind him weapon drawn and pointed dangerously at a certain spiky head.

"Brother! He's a homunculus!"

"Whoa. Way to ruin the surprise kid."

Sousuke threw a confused glance at Ed who seemed shocked by the news. He had no idea what a homunculus was.

"I have to admit, I was hoping to only have to deal with the iron giant here. I didn't look forward to meeting up with you, kid, especially now that you've got that little bodyguard of yours."

Ed didn't even spare Sousuke a glance. His eyes were focused on the man's hand. "An Ouroboros tattoo."

"Quite observant aren't you?"

"Why don't you just ask your friends whatever you want to know?"

"Friends?"

"Yeah, the Ouroboros gang from the fifth lab. They had a couple of armor bonded souls with them."

"Ah, well, it's kind of a long story, but we don't talk much anymore. And you see lately they've been taking some things that belonged to me. We don't get along much."

"Taking things?"

"Ah, right. I suppose that has more to do with your friend over there than you." He gestured at Sousuke.

Ed shot Sousuke a glance.

"You see, the name's Greed. I want everything you can think of; money, power, women, followers. Just recently I obtained a follower who was quite interesting, if a bit irrational. He had a tendency to try to kill people. What really got me was that he claimed he was from another world. Tall tale I know, but he did give quite a bit of information about another guy who was just as interesting as he was, if not more. He called the boy Kashim."

Sousuke tensed. Ed eyed him curiously.

"Unfortunately we went our separate ways. Apparently we weren't killing enough people for his tastes. Before he left he did give me quite a large amount of info on you though mister assassin." Greed's eyes focused on Sousuke and there was. "I've got to say you're quite the interesting person."

"What does this have to do with Al?" Ed said glaring.

"Oh, nothing really. That's another matter entirely. You see, I have a proposal for you. You guys want your bodies back right? Well, I can teach you how to fabricate your own homunculus in no time flat. In return all you have to do is tell me how to transmute a soul into a suit of armor."

"You kidnap my brother, drag him to some rundown bar, threaten him and now you want to exchange information! Like hell I'm telling you anything!" Ed yelled clapping his hands and transmuting a blade on his automail arm. He lunged forward slashing at Greed.

Sousuke trained his gun on the man's head. If he made any sudden moves to harm either of the Elrics Sousuke wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger.

"It looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way." Greed said catching Ed's hand. "Take the armor boy out of here. We'll just have to take him apart later."

"Oh no you don't! Drop him!" Ed shouted trying to make a grab for Al only to be cut off by Greed.

Sousuke took the first clear shot he had and nailed Greed in the forehead. The man froze for half a second in apparent shock and Ed jumped backward trying to move around him. Greed caught Ed's arm and threw him at the wall. There was a malicious grin spreading across his face. "Nice shot." He said eying Sousuke. "It's not very nice to shoot when people are busy though."

Ed was just pulling himself out of the mess of broken crate when Sousuke fired again. Two shots hit Greed's arm and bounced off.

"That's not going to work again. You see my ultimate shield is quite handy when it comes to things like this."

Sousuke stared disbelievingly at the homunculus. He had shot him in the head. How was he still alive?

"Go after Al." Ed ground out. Sousuke swung his gaze to the boy.

"I'm sorry but I-"

"Do it damn it!" Ed yelled. "He's in more danger than I am!"

Sousuke frowned. Al **was** in more danger, being unable to protect himself at the moment, but Ed was his primary target. Ed was the one that Mustang had told him explicitly to protect. Sousuke knew that he **should** stay here and protect Ed even if the boy protested, but what if the boy's brother died? Sousuke had seen many comrades die in the many years he'd been fighting. It wasn't an experience he enjoyed repeating. Sousuke nodded once.

As Ed went in for the next punch Sousuke darted around Greed and into the hallway his minions had taken. He could hear them. They weren't far ahead. If he was lucky he'd catch them before they got too far along. He burst through another door, and sure enough there they were, running. Apparently the sound of the door hitting the wall startled the two of them as they turned quickly to face him. He let out two warning shots that went wide intentionally.

"Drop Mr. Elric." He said as threateningly as he could.

The larger of the two men who had been carrying Al placed him on the ground and got into a defensive stance. The other drew a katana.

Sousuke focused in on the one with the weapon automatically placing him as the bigger threat. The smaller man charged. "Take Martel and the armor kid and get out of here Roa." The charging man called.

Sousuke fired twice causing the man he now knew was named Roa to jump back or get hit. He jumped backward as the man in front of him swung his sword where he had been moments before. Sousuke rolled and took aim on one knee. Another shot hit the sword wielder's hand making him cry out in pain and drop the weapon.

"Dolcetto!" Roa roared rushing in to attack.

Sousuke did a flip backward to avoid the rampaging man. Before Roa could redirect himself to Sousuke's new location something hit him from the side stunning everyone in the tunnel at the suddenness of its appearance.

"Leave these two to me Sergeant Sagara!"

Sousuke shot a look to Al and then back to the man who had appeared out of thin air.

"Major Armstrong!" Al called from where he was laying on the ground.

Sousuke rushed over to Al's side as Armstrong's fight took them further and further away and then, from the sound of it, through a wall or two.

"Are you alright Mr. Elric?"

"Ah, uh."

It took an awful lot to confuse Sousuke Sagara to the point where he couldn't react, but what happened next was probably the most confusing thing he had ever experienced in his life. As Al tried to stutter out an answer the helmet to his armor popped upward and a woman tried to wriggle her way out shouting "You hurt Dolcetto you bastard!"

Sousuke's eyes went wide and he stared open mouthed at the armor as it tried to contain the writhing woman.

"Stop!" Al cried proving to Sagara that it was the right suit of armor he was standing in front of. "You shouldn't hurt Mister Sagara."

"That bastard hurt Dolcetto!"

"I…didn't realize there was enough room in there for two people." Sousuke said as he finally came out of his temporary shock. The two people in front of him froze. Al's mind raced. He just recalled that Sousuke had not been told about his 'condition', or how Ed had lost his arm and leg. He thought Al was just a guy in a suit of armor. Before anyone could say anything on the matter the same door Sousuke had rushed through earlier slammed open revealing Greed.

The helmet on Al's armor popped up again as Sousuke focused his gun on the man. "Greed!" the woman's voice called. "What's happened?"

"Ah, things upstairs have gotten a bit complicated. It seems we're going to need to find a way out of here fast." Greed said shooting a manic grin at Sagara. "I don't suppose you'd want to join me?"

Sousuke just frowned.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that." Came a voice from the darkness.

Greed turned to face it. "Oh? What's an old man like you doing down here?"

"You know, it's a pain getting older." The man said walking close enough for Sousuke to start making out facial features. "Your body doesn't move the way you tell it to. Not that you'd know about that hm?"

"Ah! That's the Fuhrer!" Al called recognizing the man.

Sousuke's eyes flitted to Al and then back to the newcomer.

Greed was grinning. "The Fuhrer himself came down into the sewers? Well I'm not sure what-"

As Greed flung his hand out dramatically the Fuhrer's blade had slashed forward and severed it just above a portion that had begun turning black.

"Oh? So the old man's got skills. Bring it on then."

Greed dashed at the Fuhrer and they began fighting moving further into the darkness. Sousuke kept his gun on Greed for as long as he could until they moved too far out and he could no longer accurately tell which of the two indistinct shapes was the man he had labeled an enemy. After all, anyone who would team up with Gauron, even temporarily, had to be bad news.

He knelt next to Al and began to work on the chains binding him. It wasn't an easy process as Al himself was struggling with the woman apparently trying to keep her inside the armor so she wouldn't go and get herself killed. It took him about five minutes to free Al's legs and then another two to get his arms free in which time the sounds of fighting nearby had died down. They were replaced instead by slow footsteps. Sousuke turned aiming his gun into the darkness. Before he could even blink properly someone was hurtling toward him. He pushed himself backward as fast he could firing three shots and then jumping out to the side and into the foul smelling water. He hadn't avoided the attack completely. He could already feel the deep laceration on his left arm.

"Ah! Stop please!" Al cried. "He's on our side!"

The man who had attacked halted for a moment. Sousuke identified him as the man Al had called Fuhrer earlier.

"You're Alphonse Elric correct? Brother of the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Ah, yes sir." Al said glancing between the Fuhrer and Sousuke unsure if the man would stop.

The Fuhrer turned to Sousuke. "You must be Mustang's new recruit then."

Sousuke sat up watching him warily. "Affirmative."

"Ah, my apologies. My eyesight isn't what it used to be."

"You BASTARD!" Startling all three of the others Martel's voice rang out of Al's armor. She had apparently taken control of the armor and grasped the Fuhrer by the front of his shirt. "What did you do to Greed!"

"Ah! Oh no!" Al cried distressed and trying to retake control of his limbs.

Without even a blink the Fuhrer angled his sword and thrust it through the leather straps at the side of Al's armor. It was one of the only weak points. Blood spurted from all the holes as Al cried out in shock before collapsing.

Sousuke was on his feet in a minute rushing to the armor and tearing off the helmet. What he saw inside renewed his shock from earlier. Only the woman, now mortally wounded, lay inside. There was no boy in there at all. He stared at the armor in awe.

"Now then." The Fuhrer said sheathing his sword. "If you'd take the boy upstairs I have other things that need attending to."

Sousuke gave the man a blank stare, but nodded. Without another word the Fuhrer straightened his clothes and began walking in the direction Armstrong had gone earlier during his fight. Sousuke watched him for a moment longer. He was suspicious. Even Kalinin, formidable though he was, had begun to slow down in his old age. Though this man, the Fuhrer, claimed that he was having the same problem he still moved fast enough that Sousuke had barely had time to dodge him. On top of which the question of how he had killed Greed was raised. How could the old man have killed Greed when even a bullet to the forehead had failed to do the job?

Sousuke rolled Al's armor to its side. "Are you still alive?" he asked. Even he wasn't sure if he meant the woman or Al. Regardless no answer came. He lifted the hulking metal to his shoulder and proceeded to the stairs.

The place was a mess. '_There must have been a raid.'_ Sousuke thought glancing at the broken tile and smashed walls. '_Perhaps that's why the Fuhrer was here.'_

Sousuke could feel the blood leaking out of Al's armor onto him. It wasn't pleasant to think about, or feel for that matter. "Sergeant Sagara." A deep voice called from just behind him. He turned and spotted Armstrong picking his way through an adjacent hallway. He was short a shirt and covered in bruises, but otherwise seemed fine. Sousuke nodded in his direction and continued walking. Armstrong followed. He eventually made it to the room where they had first confronted Greed's group and he set Al down there.

His hands were red, absolutely covered in the woman's blood. He suppressed a shiver.

"What happened?" Armstrong said eyeing the armor and then him.

Sousuke said nothing for a moment as he knelt and tried to work out how to remove Al's chest plate. There was a ring of metal on stone as it hit the floor revealing the horrible sight inside. The woman was scrunched up at the bottom of the chest cavity lifeless. Blood covered the bottom half of the shell and spouted upwards just barely missing a pattern drawn near the top. To say Sousuke was confused about the whole ordeal would be an understatement.

"I see." Armstrong said kneeling and gently lifting the woman from inside Al. He laid her a few feet away and draped a sheet over her form.

"Al!"

Sousuke's head whipped around at the sound of Ed's voice. The smaller boy rushed over skidding to a stop in front of his brother. Izumi walked slowly into the room leaning against the wall for support.

"Al? Alphonse!" Ed said in a panic when the boy he was calling didn't respond. Ed ducked his head inside the armor looking for something and the panic faded just a little when his head came clear again.

"What happened?" Armstrong asked Sousuke turning from the two brothers.

Sousuke grit his teeth for a moment. "The f-"

"What. Did. You. Do?" Ed ground out grabbing the front of Sousuke's shirt and startling both the shirt's owner and Armstrong who had rarely seen Ed get this pissed off.

"I-"

Ed shoved him. "You probably killed somebody in cold blood! Didn't you? Inside of Al! You could have killed Al!"

Sousuke stumbled back a step before he caught himself. His face was unreadable. From behind Ed there was the smallest of squeaks and Al's helmet moved, but Ed didn't seem to notice he was too focused on yelling at Sousuke at the moment.

"You're an assassin right? You wouldn't think twice about taking someone's life would you! As long as in the end it got-"

"Brother!" Al yelled having apparently finally come around.

Ed stopped abruptly facing the suit of armor. "Al!" he called flinging himself onto him.

"Brother! Why were you yelling at- ah! Mr. Sagara!" Al called as Sousuke made a beeline for the door clutching his arm.

"Al." Ed said glancing down and drawing the boy's attention. "What happened? Did he-?"

Ed was glaring at the doorway Sousuke had just left through.

"Brother!" Al said appalled at Ed's vehemence towards Sousuke.

Ed flinched.

"What happened?" Al said looking around.

"We…thought it best to remove her while you were still unconscious." Armstrong said as Al finally caught sight of the dripping blood that coated his body.

"Did that guy-" Ed started angrily.

"No! Brother." Al sounded like he'd be crying if he had the ability. "Mr. Sagara was trying to protect me. It was the-"

"Good afternoon."

What little activity had been going on in the hallway and room stopped as the speaker made himself clear.

"The Fuhrer?" Ed said disbelievingly.

"Ah, Fullmetal. It's nice to see you again." It was indeed the Fuhrer and he was tailed by no less than five gunmen all with their weapons at ready.

"Nice to see you…" Ed mumbled still sort of awestruck that the Fuhrer was addressing him like an old friend.

"Now then I hate to get straight to the point." Bradley said smiling for a moment longer. Then his face went cold and he glared down at the two of them. "But did you exchange any information with the man named Greed?"

"No." Ed bit out. It was the truth, but he was also offended that the Fuhrer thought he'd willingly give his brother's kidnappers anything.

"Nothing at all? If you gave him anything I'll have to execute you for abetting terrorists." The riflemen behind the Fuhrer raised their guns minutely.

"No." Ed said scowling this time. His eye caught Sousuke re-entering the room holding something. Sousuke froze when he spotted the Fuhrer and he eyed him warily.

"Well, then." The Fuhrer said cold demeanor suddenly gone. "Take care of yourselves. Move out men we need to check for survivors."

"That was scary." Al said watching the group as they exited the room.

"Yeah, I wonder what that was all about."

Sousuke approached still carrying whatever he had acquired in his short departure from the room. It appeared to Ed to be rolls of bandages.

"What do you want?" Ed sneered.

"Brother!" Al said shocked. Ed was never the most tactful person, but in Al's honest opinion he never really went out of his way to hateful toward people.

"What Al! How can you not be upset! He's the reason you're covered in blood! He's nothing, but a soulless killer!"

Sousuke's face didn't change. No emotion peeked through, but his eyes had gone cold.

"No brother! It wasn't Mister Sagara! The Fuhrer killed Martel!"

"Yeah, but he hid his past from us! He's an assassin!"

"Brother!" Al said desperately. "We hide our past from people too!"

"Yeah! But we're not killers Al!"

"Edward Elric." Armstrong stepped forward then cutting off Ed's sentence. He had been about to throw more hurtful words out. It was evident by his mouth which was hanging open. He was being unnaturally calm as he was only at the most grave of times. "We should have your wounds treated, and return to the hotel."

Edward frowned turning to Al. He did need to clean his brother off. He glanced at his arm. He also needed to go see Winry again. His automail had taken quite the beating. Before he could agree to Armstrong's statement he felt bandages being pressed against his flesh shoulder. He glanced up to find Sousuke diligently wrapping his wounds. As usual he wore no particular expression. Maybe that's why Ed had taken a sudden disliking to the guy. He was hard to read, and people who were hard to read were usually dangerous. It meant they were hiding their emotions for a reason. He tried to pull away and lost his balance. Sousuke steadied him while still somehow managing to keep wrapping the arm.

Ed frowned, but let the Sergeant continue.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Don't think too negatively on Ed. He was always the type to overreact and blame the first mildly suspicious person. It's a trait that makes him relatable, but still a tad annoying. Gotta love him though.**

**That said, I apologize profusely for missing the Wednesday post date. I had to leave town for a sudden funeral and just returned today. I didn't have an internet connection between the time I finished writing this chapter and now sooooo…yeah. **

**Oh! But good news everyone! (hah! Futurama jokes!) We've broken my review record! Granted…it wasn't a high number to beat lol. But this is officially my most popular story on . I am happy for every review I get! They make me smile!**

**Well! Break out the champagne! As a reward one of the coming up weeks will have a double post. (I'll upload two chapters in one week) I'm not sure which week yet as I have to plan it out but it'll be within the next month. **

**Also! A specially awesome character that a few people have been wanting to show up will be making his appearance next chapter! So stay tuned for that! Well! 'Til next time!**

**~Kanathia**


	9. Chapter 8 The Arrival of Foreigners

**Another chapter. I'm trying to write as fast as I can so I can get that double update posted. I'm working hard for you guys!**

**XXXXXXXXXXxxxx**

* * *

Ed hardly said a word to Sousuke after what had happened. Sousuke went about business as though nothing had happened which made it somehow harder for Ed to approach him. Ed was sitting on a bench at the moment scowling at the source of his irritation. Naturally that was Sousuke.

They were taking a train to Rush Valley because, according to Winry, that's where she was at moment. Apparently some weird stuff had happened and now she was apprenticing under some famous automail mechanic. '_Leave it to Winry to get sucked into automail while on 'vacation'. Gear head.' _Ed thought.

Al was fidgeting beside him, and Ed had a pretty decent clue why. Al was uncomfortable with awkward silences. So he was sure it would only be a matter of time before he started up some random conversation. Sure enough, as if on cue Al started talking directing a question at a silent Sagara.

"So Mr. Sagara." Al said gaining his attention. Ed looked up as well frowning just the slightest bit. He still didn't approve of Sousuke's being an assassin. Ed thought he was dangerous and didn't want him around his brother…not that Sousuke's gun could have done much to Al. '_Then again, Al seems to have a habit of befriending psychopathic killers…maybe Sousuke's not as bad as some of the others…_' "You got a call last night. What was it about?"

Sousuke had gotten a 'call' last night. Ed was still reluctant to call them calls as the guy wasn't using a phone.

"My superior officer wanted me to know that communication has been established between base and Colonel Mustang. Captain Testarossa also informed me that they've set up an approximate link using something called an inter-dimensional matter transporter."

"Inter-dimensional matter transporter?" Ed mumbled. It sounded like something out of a bad science fiction novel.

"Your captain?" Al asked. "Was he on the…um…radio…that night…"

"Affirmative."

"So the old guy was your captain." Ed said crossing his arms. "Seems like he'd be a better leader than Mustang at least."

"Brother…" Al tried to reprimand only to cut off by Sousuke.

"Negative." Sousuke said with a small frown.

"What?" Ed asked with a skeptical half glance. "He's worse than Mustang?"

Sousuke shook his head. "Negative, the male you saw was not Captain. That was Lieutenant Commander Kalinin. The Captain was the caucasian female with silver hair."

It was hard for some people to tell Al's emotions what with him having no face and all, but Ed would have to admit that anyone who couldn't tell Al was shocked at that moment would have to be daft. Ed himself was caught off guard. "But she looked younger than you!" Al exclaimed surprised.

"Negative. The Captain and I are roughly the same age."

"That still only makes her seventeen!" Ed bit out. Why didn't this guy understand that this was shocking?

"Affirmative." Sousuke said giving him a look that clearly said 'that's what I just told you'.

"How the-"Ed started and by his tone Al could tell he was about to start using foul language so he cut the older boy off.

"I think what brother is trying to ask is 'how did someone so young become captain?'"

Sousuke frowned. "I'm not at liberty to say."

Ed fixed Sousuke with a glare. Sousuke worked with a military operation. That military operation, from what Ed understood, had at some point employed Sousuke as assassin. Sousuke was skilled in combat and with, from what he'd told them, those A.S units which were used to kill people. He had clearly advanced though the ranks because of his skill, and yet he had a commanding officer who was his age. That meant she was probably even more skilled than he was, and if Sousuke was unable to talk about how the 'captain' had acquired her rank it was probably because she acquired it by doing something unspeakable. Just what sort of military organization employed children on a regular basis and expected them to kill regularly? Sure Ed was a military dog, but he was the exception. He was the youngest state alchemist and even then he had extenuating circumstances for why he had been accepted.

Conversation quieted for a while. Each of the brothers was caught in their own thoughts, Ed's being a bit more…violent than Al's. Sousuke, as usual, was watching their surroundings diligently. Even if most people couldn't tell apart Sagara's emotions Al thought he was starting to get a pretty good handle on them. He was pretty sure that the older boy was upset. He could only tell by the fact that Sousuke had said absolutely nothing since his confrontation with Ed unless directly spoken to.

The train was starting to draw towards the end of its journey. As it slowed Ed jumped up from his seat and stared at the window in nervous apprehension. He really didn't feel like confronting Winry about his automail and taking another wrench to the head.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad brother." Al said, though he knew it was a lie. Winry would be furious as always.

They exited the train as Ed scoffed and made statements about Winry being a crazy gear head. He always did seem to insult people more when he was nervous. Sousuke trailed along behind watching every person that walked too close to them as though they were about to slip a dagger into Ed's back if he so much as blinked. Al was somewhat amused by Sousuke's actions seeing as Mustang had sent word that Scar was out of the picture at least for a little while, which meant that Ed was relatively safe for the time being…well, unless you counted Winry.

Al was the first to spot the shop, and to Ed's relief they learned that Winry was out of the shop for the time being doing a maintenance call for someone. So they left their names and told the owner they'd be back.

Ed sighed. It was just their luck that Winry had left just minutes before their arrival. He was pretty sure it would have been better if he'd just gotten the overreaction from her over with. Now he had to spend the rest of the day thinking about what she'd do when she saw his arm. Granted it wasn't completely knocked off as it had been a few other times he'd gone to see her, but it certainly wasn't in the best of shape.

Ed paused only when he noticed Al was no longer walking beside him. He turned back to find Al kneeling near a small alley and a weary Sousuke approaching him. Ed had seen Al do this numerous times before. He'd find a kitten sitting in an alley and pick it up and shove it in his armor and try to convince Ed that it wasn't there. "Did you find another stray cat Al."

"Ah brother…well…no."

As Al shifted it became apparent that he was not holding a cat but rather lifting an unconscious man. Ed took two steps back in shock.

* * *

"Woo, you guys are life savers thanks a lot!" The man said with a smile. "Your treat right?"

"When did I say I was paying?" Ed grumbled.

"Lets not quibble over something so small."

"WHO'RE YOU CALING SMALL!" Ed yelled indignantly.

"How lucky I am to have found such hospitality." The man said dabbing at his eyes dramatically.

"Yeah, yeah. Why were you passed out in the middle of the street like that anyway?" Ed grumbled through his meal. He was warily eying the growing stack of dishes next to the man they had just 'rescued'. He also hadn't missed the numerous glances that the man kept shooting at Sousuke.

"Well you see…" he began raising a finger. "I travelled here from the East to research some things in Amestris. But I didn't really have any way to get food."

Ed sent him an annoyed glare as he laughed.

"In Amestris?" Al said cutting in. "Then you're not from here?"

"Correct. I'm from Xing." Ling said with a smile.

"Xing?" Ed said and then his mind grasped what Ling was saying fully. "You mean the country to the East of the desert!"

"Did you travel through the desert?" Al asked a bit awed. He remembered their trip through the small dessert that surrounded Lior. Even that short trek had been difficult, especially for his brother.

"Yes, there were some ruins I wanted to visit." Ling said cheerful as ever.

"What did you come here to research?" Al asked politely he too caught one of Ling's glances toward Sousuke as he asked.

"Alchemy."

"Alchemy?" Ed said shooting him an 'are you crazy' look. "Couldn't you just research that at home?"

"Nope." Ling said grabbing his drink and taking a sip. "Xing doesn't have alchemy. At least not in the same sense as Amestris does. We use alkahestry, which is similar to alchemy, but it's mostly used in the medical profession. Really they're two different things.

"That sounds interesting," Al said. "a branch of alchemy that's medically specialized."

"I'm curious too." Ed admitted.

"By chance, are the two of you alchemists?"

"Yep. I'm actually a state alchemist, Edward Elric."

"And I'm his brother, Alphonse."

"And you are?" Ling's gaze focused on Sousuke less subtly this time.

Sousuke sent him a hard evaluating stare before answering. "Sousuke Sagara."

"Ling Yao, nice to meet you all. Are you an alchemist too?"

"Negative."

"So what more can you tell us about Alkahestry?" Al asked trying to turn attention away from Sagara. He wasn't sure why, but he had a feeling that Ling was taking a peculiar amount of interest in Sousuke.

"Mmmm…nothing." Ling said shrugging. Ed and Al nearly fell over. "You see I'm not actually an alkahestrist."

"If you don't practice alkahestry then why travels hundreds of miles to research it?" Ed asked angry that he wouldn't be able to learn more about the strange medical alchemy.

"Well actually I'm looking for something. It's possible the three of you have heard of it."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Ed quipped.

"The philosopher's stone." Ling answered smoothly and his eyes became sharp watching their reactions.

All three on the opposite side of the table from Ling visibly tensed. Ed and Al in surprise at the sudden mentioning of the stone and Sousuke because of the change of tone from Ling. He had been closely watching him this whole time convinced the man was up to no good.

"I've very eager to find it." Ling continued when they made no move to say anything. "Do you know anything about it?"

Ed sent a particularly nasty glare his way a brief second before clearing his face of emotions completely. "No. We can't help you." He replied and stood to walk away motioning for Al to follow.

"You wouldn't be lying to me would you?" Ling asked almost pleasantly.

Sousuke stood to follow the brothers who had barely taken more than three steps from the table when Ling snapped his fingers. Instantly, two assailants landed behind them. Without a second thought Sousuke grabbed his gun leveling it at Ed's attacker. From what he understood after the 'Greed situation' Al had no physical body. That meant he couldn't be injured, which logically meant that Ed was in the most danger out of the two. He was still confused about the lack of body, but he hadn't exactly had a chance to bring it up, and he wasn't complaining as it certainly made his choice easier right now.

"Drop your weapon or I shoot." Sousuke said deathly serious.

Ed smirked. "He probably means it. I'd listen to him if I were you."

"Brother."

"Well, that depends." Ling said reclining a bit and watching the standoff closely. "What do you know? Out with it."

"Why the interest in the stone?" Ed asked sending Ling a sideways glare.

"Well you see, I want to achieve immortality."

"Immortality? What a bunch of nonsense."

"Not to me it isn't."

"In any case I can't say I care for your way of asking questions." Ed said and his metal hand blocked the knife at his throat. He swung backwards with the intent of nailing his attacker in the face. "Kind of rude don't you think!"

Ed's arm met nothing but air as the person holding him leapt high above it. Sousuke followed the target and took four shots in rapid succession. They glanced off pieces of armor. Before he could line up properly for another try, the target struck Ed in the back knocking him toward Sousuke. Al soon followed shoved by the shorter of the two.

Sousuke kept Ed from running face first into the building behind them, and before he could tell the two brothers to let him handle the situation they were running off after the two dressed in black. With a frown Sousuke attempted to follow only to find his way blocked by a grinning Ling. Sousuke wasn't taken in by the innocent smile. He knew the sword strapped to Ling's waist wasn't for show. He knew how to defend himself, and if the way he was holding himself was any indication he probably as good a fighter, or better, than the two who had just taken off with the Elrics.

"Now, now don't make such scary faces." Ling said waving a hand. "They're not trying to hurt them or anything. They're just trying to get them to cooperate."

Sousuke didn't lower his gun which he had trained on Ling's chest. Two explosions rang out down the street. Sousuke glanced toward the sound and then back to Ling and his eyes narrowed.

Ling was rubbing the back of his head. "I think…Lan Fan might have gotten carried away again…" he said with a nervous chuckle.

Sousuke didn't stick around for any more explanation. He raced toward the billowing smoke. As he climbed up onto a partially collapsed roof he spotted Ed and Al standing with the two assailants captured. One was an old man and the other a young woman.

Clapping issued from just to Sousuke's right and he turned to see Ling standing there. "You two certainly are skilled." Ling said directing the comment toward the Elrics who had just met at the center of the un-collapsed section of the roof. "I know. You should join me, and together we could rule this land." Ling said with a smile as if he were completely serious.

* * *

Mustang sighed. He'd been doing that a lot recently. His sighs seemed to have increased in volume particularly after Sagara had arrived. Now his presence was bringing even more problems. He was starting to think he should have just left the kid out in the cold. It certainly would have saved him some hassle.

Over the past week he'd had countless communications with the boy's 'superior officers' called Testarossa and Kalinin and another individual who only identified himself as 'Hei'. Mustang still found it hard to believe that a girl as young as Testarossa held the position of Captain. He shrugged. It wasn't really something he needed to think about.

The communications had originally started, Mustang suspected, to see if he or even Sousuke were lying about something; his location, Mustang suspected. From there they had done a bunch of overly complicated technology based stuff that Mustang didn't understand in the slightest. They had run 'data retrieval tests' and 'signal tests' and even something that they kept referring to as 'triangulation'…whatever that meant. The point was Mustang was in over his head. He was only there to push a button whenever they needed him to do it essentially.

Now they had moved into something they called 'field testing'. For the past three days they'd been sending increasingly larger objects through something called an inter-dimensional matter transporter. Mustang wasn't completely sold on his own theory that Sousuke was from beyond the gate until he saw with his own eyes a box of scrap metal appear out of seemingly nowhere in the middle of the 'testing' field. It was eerily similar to how Sagara's 'A.S.' had appeared in the middle of the road that day. When he'd said as much to the people they'd seemed happy to know that their attempts were so similar.

Today, however, they'd run their first tests with live animals and the results hadn't been nearly as encouraging. Every animal they'd sent through had arrived in the field dead. Some had even been warped significantly as if something along the way had stolen body parts from them. It was disheartening to say the least. Without the perfect transportation of an animal they certainly couldn't risk sending Sousuke, or any other human for that matter, through the device's fields.

"Colonel Mustang, sir." Hawkeye said catching his attention while he was busy damning himself for his curiosity about Sagara. "We've just received word that the package arrived in the field."

Mustang frowned. This package was a bit different from the others that they'd sent them so far. This one contained a replica of the machine they were using to send stuff here in the first place. Testarossa said they'd send it as best protected from tampering by the transporter field as they could. Regardless, he hoped they didn't expect him to operate the damned thing. He certainly had no idea how it worked.

"Sir, there's…a bit of a problem…" Hawkeye said frowning.

"A problem Lieutenant?"

Hawkeye opened her mouth to reply, but at that moment the door to Mustang's office flew wide slamming against the wall and startling everyone inside.

* * *

Al sighed watching as Ed and Winry argued over automail. It was a sight he'd grown used to. It was almost peaceful in its familiarity, but at the moment it couldn't really alleviate his worries. He'd been thinking about Ed and Sousuke's confrontation. He blamed himself. If he hadn't allowed himself to be captured then none of those things would have happened and maybe his brother would still be on good terms with Sagara. Maybe Sagara wouldn't look so…well, his expressions hadn't particularly changed honestly.

Al shot a glance at Sousuke who was currently sitting in a small chair near the back door of the shop. Al knew he was only there because it was 'strategically advantageous'. Apparently you could see all openings in the building from there, or at least that's what Sagara had told him when Al had asked why he wasn't sitting closer to everyone else.

Al made his way over to where Sousuke sat and plopped down on the floor next to him. Sousuke shot him a glance, but said nothing instead focusing on the window to the left. Al could hear Lan Fan's voice coming through it faintly, but couldn't understand what she was saying. She was obviously speaking Xingese, and Al wasn't very familiar with the language.

"So…um…Mr. Sagara." Al started. He wasn't really sure what he wanted to say. He just wanted to reassure him that he didn't hate him or anything like Ed made it seem. He was pretty sure Ed didn't hate him either for that matter. It was just his brother's stubborn pride that kept him from admitting he'd been at fault to blow up at Sagara like that.

"If you are trying to apologize for your brother Mr. Elric there's no need." Sousuke said still watching the window. "He was technically correct."

Al gasped. "No!" he said violently disagreeing. Somehow his outburst went unnoticed by Winry and Ed who were ramping up their heated argument to the point of physical violence. "Brother…he, I'm sure he didn't mean what he said. Sometimes he says thing like that, but he never means them. I don't think you're a bad person Mr. Sagara. You keep protecting me and my brother even when you're in danger, and I know you didn't really want Martel or any of the others dead. You could have shot and killed them a lot of times, but you didn't. My brother is just being stupid."

Sousuke shook his head, but said nothing. Instead he gazed off not looking at anything in particular.

"I understand." Al said drawing his legs up to his chest as best he could. "I know that it's hard to talk about the past, especially when something bad happens. My brother…that's why he acts like that. He blames himself for our past. That's why he gets so defensive over me."

"Your armor." Sousuke said suddenly enough to catch Al off guard. He had turned his gaze Al's way as well. "It has something to do with the event you're referring to?"

Al nodded kind of amazed Sousuke had worked that out, or maybe he had been that obvious. It was hard to tell. "Yes. My body, and brother's arm and leg, they were our price."

"Price?"

"Equivalent exchange. It's the guiding factor of alchemy. In order to gain something, something of equal value must be exchanged."

"What were you trying to make that would require such a large price?"

Al clammed up. He always did when he tried to talk about that night.

"I see." Sousuke said and his eyes turned to the ceiling as if he could see through it to the stars beyond. "It is difficult to talk about the past."

Al nodded again. If you don't mind me asking…what exactly was your past like Mr. Sagara?"

Sousuke seemed to think on it. "I grew in different military compounds for most of my life. I followed orders and did my jobs as they were assigned. There's not much to tell."

"What about your parents?" Al asked hopefully.

Sousuke shook his head. "They died before I was old enough to remember them."

There was no particular tone to Sousuke's statement. It was as if he were commenting on the weather, but Al felt sad. It had to be worse to never know your parents than to get to spend as much time as he and Ed had with their mother. It was the memories of those days they spent with her that kept them going some times.

"Come on Al, Let's go find a room for the night." Ed cut in brashly.

Winry smiled warmly at Al and Sousuke over Ed's shoulder. She had obviously won their fight.

"Where are we heading next brother?" Al asked standing.

"Central."

* * *

**This felt like a good point to leave off at. Partially because I just realized it's Wednesday already. (I feel like I just posted!), but also because next chapter some interesting stuff will happen. Some people might have already caught my foreshadowing. If so, Kudos! But that also means you don't get to be surprised so…dang it…**

**So, Al and Sousuke connected a little this chapter. Al was always the more …open of the two brothers. Ed will eventually work out his issues. I mean hell he eventually befriends Scar in both animes right. It's got to be easier to befriend Sousuke than Scar….maybe…don't ask Chidori she's biased.**

**Well, I've been reading through the old chapters and gradually doing some corrections (grammar spelling, syntax, all that cool stuff). So if you ever re-read you might notice that lol. Don't forget to drop a review you awesome readers!**

**Well, 'til next time! **

**~Kanathia**

**(I was editing this chapter today and realized I forgot to mention something in the author's note. There's an homage to one of my favorite anime in this chapter by way of a name. Internet cookies to anyone who can find that name and figure out which anime it is. Let me know if you've figured it out in a review. Ciao!)  
**


	10. Chapter 9 Plans That are Laid

**I got so caught up reading fanfiction I completely forgot to write. Heh heh. Sorry about that. It's strange I'd forget now of all times considering I've been waiting to write some of the scenes in this chapter since about chapter 3. That's a long wait for me really. Lol**

**To reiterate for anyone who forgot,**

"**This is normal speech."**

'_**This is thinking.**_**'**

"_**This is speaking in Japanese/Xingese while in Amestris, or Amestrian/German while on Earth."**_

_**And large blocks of text in italics are flashbacks.**_

**Well, on to the chapter.**

* * *

They stood at Central Station staring at the odd note Ed had gotten shortly before leaving Rush Valley. Apparently the Colonel had had a hard time tracking them down and wasn't happy about it.

The note was short, only a few sentences, but it was enough to let them know that Ed's deciding to go to Central the next day had been a good idea. The note read:

_To the Fullmetal Alchemist (Edward Elric),_

_Report to Central Headquarters immediately. Don't stop anywhere else, and I mean it. Bring Sagara with you._

_Do it Fullmetal,_

_Colonel Roy Mustang_

Ed had been immediately annoyed by the note. He had already started making plans to ditch the Colonel and take a train to the East. After all, the Colonel expected him to take off why not do what was expected of him?

Al had, unfortunately, thwarted such an escape by manhandling him onto the train. Even now, as they stood beside the now departing train that had dropped them off he was still sour about what Al had done. It was obvious in the way he sulkily grabbed his suitcase and made for the station exit.

"Brother, it might be important. Why else would the Colonel send a note that way?" It was unusual for Mustang to send notes to them while they were in the field. Generally if he had anything to tell them he'd just wait for them to return. Sure, sometimes it took months, but they always returned to give field reports.

"I don't care Al." Ed fumed. "If that bastard thinks I'm gonna run away every time he sends me a note I may as well not disappoint him."

Sousuke had ignored the two brothers as they bickered about Mustang. He had a bad feeling about this note to return to base. In the pit of his stomach he knew something was wrong. He watched Winry hail a taxi and they all loaded in.

'_Could it be a trap?'_ Sousuke thought. '_It wasn't exactly a secure way of sending a message. Anyone could have left that note for Edward. If it is a trap we're walking directly into enemy hands.' _

It wasn't like they had much of a choice anyways. If they didn't return to base and the note had really been from Mustang there'd be hell to pay. Well, at least, there'd be hell to pay if Sousuke had ignored orders from a commander in Mithril. To be honest the military here in Amestris was strange to him. If he acted the way Ed did toward Mustang toward one of his own superior officers he'd be court-martialed in half a second.

"Young lord!"

Ed grit his teeth. Why did Ling's followers have to hitch a ride on their car to look for that good for nothing beggar? It was about the hundredth time he'd heard the girl yell out. How small did they think Central was? There was no way Ling would hear them yelling like that. No, the only thing the yelling was good for was making Ed even angrier about his current predicament.

"Young lo-"

"SHUT UP!" Ed yelled punching the roof of the car.

It was obvious he was in a foul mood.

"Brother." Al said placating. It would have been accompanied by a 'calm down' motion of his hands if he wasn't crammed into the backseat with two other people.

"We're here." Said the driver looking more than a little miffed that Ed had dared to punch his car.

Ed and Al jumped out and Sousuke slowly exited from the opposite side. Winry remained in her seat up front. "I'm going to head over to Mr. Hughes' house." She said with a smile holding up a basket of apples. "I'll see you guys later."

"Right." Ed muttered paying the cabby for the ride and giving him some extra so Winry wouldn't have to worry about paying.

Al waved the departing cab away before turning to his brother and Sousuke. In the distance, near the wall that surrounded Central Headquarters he could see Lan Fan frantically searching in bushes and such for Ling. Ed started walking leading them toward the hulking building that made up Headquarters.

"She's going to make people suspicious running around like that." Ed muttered watching Lan Fan.

"I'll go stop her." Al said trotting toward the girl. He'd always been the more level headed of the two and as such better at dealing with people.

They made it through the front gates with little hesitance on the guard's parts once Ed had flashed his pocket watch and Sousuke had pulled out his 'military I.D.' . It was, of course, fake, just one more article of the 'official' documentation behind Sousuke's Amestrian identity.

The building was simply decorated, but held a sense of royalty. It was, after all, where the Fuhrer worked, and he was the leader of Amestris. It was expected that everything around him would be high class.

"So what do you think the Colonel wanted?" Al asked low enough that only the people in their little group could hear. "And why did he call us to Central instead of East City like normal?"

"Because the Colonel has been transferred." A voice answered from just behind Al.

Al jolted just a bit in shock turning. A smiling Hawkeye stood there holding some folders.

"Good afternoon Edward, Alphonse, Sagara. It's good to see you made it alright." Hawkeye's view focused on Lan Fan temporarily. Lan Fan was too concerned with scanning the grout between tiles for some obscure sign Ling might have been there recently to notice.

Sousuke saluted Hawkeye and she returned the gesture.

"Transferred?" Ed said frowning. He had been hoping to get some research done here in Central. With that bastard hanging around research might be out of the question.

"Correct." She said shuffling the papers. "I assume you received the summons. This way, I'll lead you to his office."

As they made a right turn onto another long hallway Sousuke's feelings of apprehension grew. Hawkeye stopped in front of a set of double doors made of wood and knocked twice before opening one and gesturing them inside. Ed and Al stepped in followed shortly by Lan Fan. As soon as they'd cleared the doorway Sousuke made a move to follow only to have a shoe hit him brutally in the face. That shoe was followed by a foot and then the rest of the attacker who screamed in fury.

Sousuke, quite stunned by the surprise attack, flipped twice head over heels and smashed into the wall outside the office with a harsh thump that was later reported to have broken the windows in the area even two floors above.

"Mr. Sagara!" Al shouted attempting to rush to his side.

Ed let out a, "What the hell!"

"Sousuke_!"_ his assailant took a step forward and Sousuke's eyes immediately snapped to her. His eyes widened in disbelief. He took the in long hair tied at the bottom, school uniform, bunched fists, and eyes that seemed to be glowing with anger.

"Miss…Miss Chidori?" He asked nonplussed. He had the strangest feeling he was dreaming at the moment.

Al froze mid step on his way to assist Sousuke. He'd heard that name before.

"_Who the hell else would I be you idiot?" _she yelled in reply.

Everyone in the hallway was stunned at the course of events that were unfolding. Ed, Al, and Lan Fan were completely lost. Hawkeye had no idea why the girl who had spent the last day and a half in the Colonel's office had just attacked Sagara, and Sousuke was just stunned to see Chidori there.

"_How?" _Sousuke finally stood up showing no sign of pain even after being slammed into a wall._ "How did you get here?"_

"_That…might be my fault."_

A third blonde joined them in the hallway.

"Kurz?" Sousuke said eying the man with confusion.

"Hello there Sousuke!" Kurz said with a little half wave.

"Okay! What the HELL is going on!" Ed burst having had his fill of gibberish that was spouting from the three.

Kaname leveled a glare in his direction.

"Honestly. Is it so hard to have five seconds of peace around here?" Mustang's voice sounded tired. He moved past Kurz and into the hallway. "Glad to see you made it Sagara. Fullmetal, would you please keep your voice down?"

Sousuke pushed himself off of the floor. "_Miss Chidori, Kurz, I don't understand. How did you get here?"_

Kaname opened her mouth leveling an intense glare at Sousuke. _"How did I GET HERE! I'll-"_

"_Well actually, that was mostly my fault." _Kurz rubbed the back of his head. _"And Mithril's going to be pissed when they find out."_

"Stop speaking gibberish!" Ed fumed.

Kaname's anger focused back on him. "_Someone shut the midget up before I do." _

Kurz snickered behind his hand.

Ed's eyes travelled between her and Kurz for a second before his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What did she just say?"

"She called you short." Lan Fan added helpfully from her place by the door. She seemed more than a little interested in the conversation, but the vast majority of her focus was still on finding Ling.

"SHE SAID WHAT!" Ed blew up. "COULD A SHORTY DO THIS!"

Ed launched himself forward intent on knocking the strange blue haired girl to the ground. She had attacked Sousuke after all. Maybe she was an enemy. He certainly hadn't expected Sagara to stop him, but that's exactly what happened.

Ed's fist made contact with the palm of Sousuke's hand and stopped. He took a step back confused. Then Kaname flared to life.

"_Did that kid just try to attack me!" _She said asked infuriated. "_I'll beat him within an inch of his life!"_

Sousuke turned trying to now hold back an enraged Kaname. "_Please Miss Chidori fighting won't solve anything here."_

"_This coming from the military maniac!" _Chidori fumed.

"I'm very confused." Al admitted watching the events from behind his brother whom he was now holding back.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mustang's voice echoed through the hall followed by a short burst of fire between the two bickering parties. "If everyone would please stop arguing in the hallway and step inside I'm sure we can get this sorted out."

Mustang looked far from amused by the display of events, and even Ed followed him mutely though he did so with a scowl.

"Now then, I believe Mr. Weber…" he stopped as Lan Fan bolted from the room. He made a mental note to ask who the hell the girl even was later. "I believe Mr. Weber was going to explain a few things."

Kurz stood up. He was smiling broadly, particularly in Hawkeye's direction. "Right, well. I'm sure you're wondering how Miss Chidori and I got here."

"Actually," Ed cut in bitingly. "I was wondering who you are."

"Ah, right." Kurz said rubbing his head. "I forgot. The name's Kurz Weber. I'm a member of the same team Sousuke is."

"You mean you're from another world too?" Al asked astonished.

"That's pretty common knowledge now isn't it?" Kurz asked shooting a look toward Mustang.

Mustang just shrugged.

"And who are you?" there was vehemence in Ed's tone as he directed the question toward Kaname who promptly ignored him. Ed could feel his eyebrow twitching.

"She's not ignoring you on purpose." Kurz said catching Kaname's eye and smiling. "She can't speak German."

"German?" Al asked nonplussed.

"The language we're speaking right now." Kurz offered sort of confused by Al's question.

"It's called Amestrian here." Sousuke offered.

"Ah, okay. Well she can't speak 'Amestrian' then." Kurz offered. "Her name is Kaname Chidori. She's a high school student."

Ed frowned. '_Why is a high school student involved with the military?'_

"How did you get here?" Al asked finally turning the conversation back to where it had started.

"Right, well…"

* * *

_Three shrill sirens went off through the TDD-1 the only notification to the crew that they'd be pulling away from dock soon. Kurz sighed. He had succeeded. _

"_Just stay here for a few hours." He said to the person beside him. "I'll bring you food."_

_Kaname gave him an uneasy glance, but nodded._

_Kurz shuffled out of the nearly abandoned barracks. It was a good thing he'd found that small hidden compartment near his bed otherwise he had no idea how he would have helped Kaname stay on board. Of course, if she was found he'd face severe punishment. It WAS a direct disobeying of his orders to see Kaname safely onto Japanese shores. He supposed it was a good thing they had decided to drop her off where they did. If they'd gone to Merida Island or some other base then Kaname would have been expected to take a plane back to Japan and this never would have worked._

_He saluted as Kalinin strolled past him. _

_He felt bad for Kaname. It was obvious the girl had feelings for Sousuke, and they wanted to just shove her to the side even though she now knew he was in danger. "That idiot." He muttered._

_He wasn't sure exactly what he, or Kaname for that matter, could do. From what he'd overheard Mao talking about they had a theory about Sousuke's location, but Sousuke was unable to return on his own. How was that even possible? What could have happened that would render Sousuke incapable of returning?_

_The answer to his questions came within a week. A man was allowed onboard from somewhere just off the coast in Russia. Kurz had been suspicious. He didn't look like the most trustworthy individual with his long black trench coat and expressionless eyes. Shortly after his retrieval Kurz overheard, or rather listened in on, another conversation. Through it he discovered that the guy had specialized knowledge with some sort of field that could transport matter almost instantaneously between two areas. This was interesting, but what really caught his interest was the theory that Tessa let loose. She said Sousuke was most likely in another dimension, and proceeded to ask about setting up a transporter that could cross the dimensional rift. Kurz was shocked. How could Sousuke have been transported to another dimension? In the middle of a mission with lots of teammates surrounding him no less. _

_He listened in for a while longer as they talked about probabilities and whether or not certain aspects were possible. When they were done talking Kurz immediately made his way back to where he'd left Chidori to relay what he'd learned. If they were going to help rescue Sousuke she'd need to know what he knew._

_Several days passed and Kaname and Kurz spied on the tests that Tessa and the stranger ran. They watched as huge bits of metal and other seemingly useless material disappeared from sight. Then they'd proceeded to sending actual, functioning machines through. Lastly they had sent through several different animals. They had seemed least happy then. From what he'd overheard Kurz learned that whenever the animals reached their destination they weren't exactly in the best of shape. _

"_So what do we do?" Kaname asked leaning back against the wall._

"_What do you mean?" Kurz asked still watching as they set up another load to be transported by the strange device._

"_Well, from what we know those things are being sent to wherever Sousuke is. That means if we want to find him we either have to figure out where they're going and get there a different way, or sneak on one and get sent there with it."_

_Kurz frowned. "I'm not sure if sneaking on is the best idea. Those animals apparently didn't even survive the trip."_

_Kaname gave a grin. "When you had to leave earlier I heard them talking about a special shipment tomorrow. It's supposed to be protected somehow. They never really mentioned how, but they said it had to be secure so the machine they're sending doesn't get ruined."_

_Kurz smiled a bit catching on to what she'd said. "So you think that's our best bet?"_

_She nodded. "I doubt there's any other way to get to where Sousuke is or they'd be using it. Which means we've only got one choice, and our best chance would be when there's the most physical protection for us right?"_

_Kurz shook his head grinning. "This is going to take a lot of planning."_

* * *

"Young Lord!" Lan Fan jumped down in front of the signal fire that had led her thus far.

"No, it's me." Fu said with a frown removing his mask. "I suppose this means you've had no luck finding him either."

Lan Fan shook her head biting her lip behind the mask.

"We'll continue searching together." Fu said re-donning the mask. "The young master's habits of getting lost are nothing new."

Lan Fan nodded. She knew Fu was trying to keep her from worrying.

"Did you learn anything from that group?" he asked as they took to the roofs.

"Nothing particular." She said leaping to the next roof.

"They're certainly a peculiar group." Fu said stopping to scan the horizon again.

Lan Fan stopped beside him eyes astute for even the smallest clue. "Peculiar?"

Fu shot her a glance. "The armored man has no Qi signature." Fu said standing and crossing his arms. "And the older one with the brown hair, his signature is…strange."

"Strange how?" she had never been as talented at sensing Qi as her grandfather. She could do it, but it took more concentration and she never got the same amount of detail he did.

"It's hard to explain, but I think they might be the young lord's best lead to finding immortality." Fu said watching the sun slowly drop below the horizon. The search for Ling would only get harder in the dark.

* * *

**A short chapter, but a lot happened. For people who wanted Kaname to show up, she almost didn't. I was debating on ways to get her there and she's a bit…awkward to work into a militarized setting. It's almost like reversing the actual setting of FMP. (like season two…except we all know that Sousuke turned into an emotional crybaby in season two so I'd like to avoid that.)**

**In the end I figured Sousuke needed someone there to help make it through and who better than his 'girlfriend'. Let's face it. They like each other they're just too stubborn to realize it. Gotta love 'em though.**

**Did anyone figure out who the special cameo was? **

**Oh, and if I can get it done in time I'd like to release that double chapter this week. That means it will be up around Friday evening or Saturday.**

**Thanks for reading guys!**

'**Til next time!**

**~Kanathia**


	11. Chapter 10 Innocence of the Guilty

**Halfway through writing this chapter I became terribly ill. Life sucks, but I'll stop whining now.**

**Sorry for missing last week's update. :( **

**On the plus side my branch will be coming soon. By which I mean we'll be leaving the manga story line for something completely different. It's gonna be fun. :D**

**XXXXXxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Kalinin frowned at the report in his hand and then glanced up at Tessa. She seemed to be on the verge of freaking out. He didn't blame her. It was disturbing news.

In his hand he held Wraith's latest report. Wraith was the agent sent to take secondary watch over Miss Kaname Chidori, and now that Sagara had gone missing Wraith was the only watchman. The report stated that Miss Chidori was nowhere to be found.

In fact, Kaname hadn't been sighted at all since her supposed dispatch from the TDD-1. It was worrying news. Anything could have happened, but at the moment, with the enemy having the upper hand it did, they had to assume she'd been snatched from under their very noses. It was worrying to say the least.

"I'm a failure." Tessa finally said looking close to tears. "Two people have been taken while under my watch. Two."

"Captain now's not the time for self pity." Kalinin reprimanded. It was harsh. He knew that, but it was also the truth. She needed those words right now, even if she didn't want to hear them.

"I'm aware." She said sitting at her desk and dropping her head into her hands for a few seconds. She needed time to think, but it was a luxury she couldn't afford. With all the expense and time they were putting into getting Sagara home it was going to be extraordinarily tough to find Miss Kaname. To top it off when Tessa had tried to link her mind with Kaname's out of desperation she could not find her.

There was quick knocking on the door to the small office.

"Enter." Kalinin called for her. She straightened into a more respectable pose, but her mind still raced.

Mao stood there looking ruffled.

"Is something the matter?" Kalinin asked raising an eyebrow at her slightly disheveled appearance. Mao should have been in the hangar preparing for her mission. Two of the SRT members, her and Sergeant Weber were suppose to depart soon to try and locate Miss Chidori. Other than Sagara they had had the most contact with the target and therefore were the best choices.

"I can't find Weber!" Mao said trying to adjust herself to look less panicked than she obviously was. Not that Kalinin blamed her for panicking. He was the second team member to go missing this month.

Tessa stood. "You've checked the-"

"I've checked everywhere!" Mao said seemingly insulted. It showed just how stressed she was that she would cut off her superior officer, even if they were friends. "When I couldn't find him I checked the logs to see when his last sign in was. I was over two days ago."

"Two days ago?" Kalinin frowned. They hadn't stopped in any ports for the last five days.

"A third person." He heard Tessa mutter.

* * *

Sousuke frowned at Kurz. Kurz returned the expression with a smile. They were sitting in a hotel room in Central. It was where the colonel had told them to go upon hearing some…rather disturbing news.

Maria Ross, whom Sagara was not familiar with but apparently the Elrics knew, had been accused of Hughes' death. Sousuke was familiar with the name Hughes. It brought to mind images of a man with a goofy grin and pictures of a small child. Sousuke hadn't been particularly attached to the soldier, but it was still shocking to hear that the man had died in the short time since he'd last seen him. And now an acquaintance of the Elrics was suspected in the murder. Sousuke didn't know any of the people involved very well, but something about the sudden charge reeked of foul play.

Hawkeye cleared her throat. She had been sent with the group to keep an eye on them. Ed's outburst had gained more than enough unwanted attention when he'd heard about Ross' charge.

Kurz sighed leaning back in his chair to avoid Sousuke's stare. "Look, I know I'm going to be in hot water when we get back, but it's not like I could just let Kaname come here on her own." Kurz said with a frown finally marring his usually cheerful features.

Sousuke immediately countered with an ever reasonable, "You should not have let Ms. Chidori come here at all." His eyes fixed on the door where Kaname had retreated for the night to sleep.

Kurz sunk a little lower in his chair knowing Sousuke was right.

"From what we've learned of that transporting device Sagara seems to be right. There was no guarantee that you two would have made it through without injury…" Hawkeye said agreeing with Sousuke.

"But we did!" Kurz said happily and obviously trying to put a positive spin on things…as usual.

"But there was a large chance you wouldn't have." Sousuke countered. "You put a civilian's life in danger."

"So she is a civilian." Hawkeye said with a slight frown as if trying to figure something out. "I thought so. How do you know her, if you don't mind my asking?"

"That's classifie-"

"Oh you know, missions and stuff." Kurz interjected smiling and wishing Sousuke would take a hint for once. Sometimes his answers raised so much more suspicion than the curiosity they were meant to quell.

Hawkeye raised an eyebrow at his answer but didn't press the matter further.

"So this Ross lady that everyone's been talking about." Kurz said changing the topic. "Who's that?"

"Maria Ross. She's a second lieutenant under command of Major Armstrong." Sousuke supplied. "Supposedly she killed Brigadier General Hughes."

There was an almost imperceptible tensing on Hawkeye's part.

Kurz whistled. "A brigadier general? That took some guts."

"All the evidence against the lieutenant is circumstantial at best." Hawkeye supplied tersely.

Kurz offered a bit of a hand wave as an apology. "I didn't mean to upset you or anything." He said quickly. "So that's why the pipsqueak and the iron giant got so upset when she was brought up huh?"

Hawkeye nodded. "From what I understand the Elrics formed a sort of friendship with Ross and her partner Brosh."

Sousuke glanced at the door the Elric brothers had disappeared behind earlier that evening. Something told him they weren't there anymore, but the colonel had also removed him from guard duty so he didn't feel particularly compelled to tell Hawkeye about his suspicions.

* * *

Ed stared on at Mustang in disgust. Between the two of them was the burnt corpse of what had once been Maria Ross. Now she was just a shriveled piece of charcoal.

"How could you!" he snarled at the black haired man. "There wasn't any proof she was guilty!"

He launched himself forward to strike his superior officer only to find himself restrained by the unnaturally strong arms of Al. "Brother no!"

"Let go Al!" Ed shouted struggling uselessly. "Don't you see what he did to Ross!"

Al gasped as his sight fell onto the charred remains but his grip did not loosen.

"How could you! They were going to question her! You didn't even give her a chance to be proven innocent!"

"You're talking to a superior officer Fullmetal." Mustang said harshly. "I'd suggest you watch your tone."

"My tone? You just killed a woman in cold blood!"

"I was following orders. Something you'll need to learn to do better if you don't want to get court-marshaled."

Ed's eyes burned with hate and distrust. Before him stood one of the few men in the military he'd thought he could trust. Apparently he'd been wrong. He stopped struggling. Al warily loosened his hold just the slightest bit.

"Following orders no matter how wrong they are, taking lives indiscriminately, or for revenge, is that all it means to be a dog of the military?"

Ed was fuming he was so close to punching Mustang he couldn't see straight.

"What's going on here?"

Mustang's eyes roved to the new figure and it was obvious that it was the last person he had wanted to see at the moment.

"I've apprehended the suspect Major." Mustang said calmly.

Major Armstrong took a step around the Elrics and saw the mangled corpse and seemed to barely restrain himself from running forward.

Mustang watched them all with calculating eyes.

* * *

Morning dawned as it always did despite the horrific events of the night before. Lan Fan and Fu both stopped on a roof top and exclaimed in surprise as they caught view of some smoke coming from the Eastern section of the city. More specifically what they were viewing was specific patterns in the smoke. It was a signal fire; a signal fire that was directly made for them.

They ran as fast as they could landing with much grace in a courtyard outside of what appeared to be a rundown hotel.

"Young Lord!" Lan Fan said running forward. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes. I'm quite fine." Ling said with a wave. He was smiling and laughing at the question.

"Where have you been young master?" Fu asked. "Why didn't you signal us earlier?"

"Ah, that's sort of a long story." Ling conceded.

He told them about his collapse due to hunger. His subsequent imprisonment and then the peculiar meeting with a suit of armor that had been in the middle of performing a prison break.

"Oh great! They've multiplied!" came a distressed voice from the window.

"Calm down. They're on the run from the law too." An echoey voice replied casually. "They won't rat us out."

"That's not the point this is a secret base! It's supposed to be secret!"

LanFan turned to the window. She recognized the voice. It was the blonde man she had seen briefly before leaving to meet up with Fu. She distinctly remembered him being a part of the military. Why would he need a secret base away from the law?

"And so in return for his help in escaping I promised that we'd help lead some people to Xing." Ling finished with a smile.

Fu was fighting the urge to bury his face in his palm. Why did the young lord have to be so giving? He could have just ran away the moment he'd been released from the cell. And for that matter he should probably stop wandering off without his bodyguards, especially if he was just going to collapse several feet down the road.

"So Fu. I'll need your help." Ling said eying a suit of armor through the window.

"To lead this person you agreed to help out of the country?"

Ling nodded. "I'd do it myself but I think things will start getting interesting around here, and I'd hate to leave in the middle."

"You're that girl from the office." An astounded voice said from behind the group.

They turned to see the blond. They had heard him approaching and while he seemed irritated he didn't seem to be a threat. Lan Fan nodded in assent.

"What are you doing here?" suspicion was creeping into his voice.

"Well, you see." Ling said taking attention from the girl. "Your friends asked me to help find a way out of the country for a certain someone."

"My friends…the colonel did?" a cigarette dropped from his gaping jaw. "No one tells me anything!"

"If you'd asked before overreacting I would have told you." Supplied the armor from the upstairs window.

"A pleasure to meet you, Ling Yao is the name."

"Havoc. Jean Havoc."

* * *

"I can't believe him." Ed fumed pacing the room.

All eyes followed him. Hawkeye was frowning. Al was unsettled. Kaname was irritated that no one would explain the situation, and Sousuke was impassive looking. Kurz had retired to his room long before the Elrics had returned and had yet to surface again.

Ed made another loop.

"_His pacing is giving me a headache."_ Kaname muttered under her breath, but still somehow managed to catch his attention.

"What?" Ed said tension high.

A knock on the door cut off the fight before it could start and Sousuke was thankful for that small grace.

Ed, being the closest of the group automatically went to answer only to find himself flung across the room and into a chair by the bursting open door. Sousuke had his gun drawn in a second, but was confused by the sight of large muscles and blond hair before him. "Major Armstrong?" Sousuke asked confused.

"Edward Elric!" Armstrong said making his way to Ed's side. "Would you look at that! You're injured!"

He picked Ed up from the floor where he was sitting dazed. "And your automail is in need of severe repairs." He said dangling the arm that seemed perfectly fine. "We'll need to return to Resembool immediately."

"What but-?" Ed started

"Major Ar-" Al also started only to get cut off by Armstrong.

"I'm afraid you can't accompany us this time Alphonse! Good day!"

And with that he whisked Ed from the room leaving everyone in his wake stunned.

"But…Winry's in central isn't she?" Al asked the empty doorway.

Hawkeye stared at the door knowingly. She had a suspicion what this was about, especially since she had heard that the Elrics and Armstrong had stumbled upon what had happened last night. It was unfortunate timing that now led to a series of miscommunications. The colonel was going to have quite the time sorting everything out. She'd have to make sure he didn't slack on his paperwork just because he'd created more messes for himself.

A small knock on the door set the room's occupants on edge again. Al slowly answered the door to revealing a smiling Winry. "Hey Al! What did I miss?"

There was no answer just a series of dumbfounded looks.

* * *

Mustang leaned heavily forward in his chair dropping his head onto his desk. Edward's timing last night couldn't have been worse, and then for Armstrong to come out of nowhere like he had. He sighed. Well, they'd attempted to guilt trip him. If he'd actually committed the atrocity they thought he had he would have to admit they were doing a good job. The problem with that was that he hadn't.

No, Maria Ross was alive and well, and halfway to East City by now if his sources were correct. From there things got a little more complicated and he had to rely on some rather…insecure means of transportation. He smirked. The arrival of that immigrant they'd helped out had been a bit too perfect. He'd been rather suspicious at first, but why look a gift horse in the mouth? And the man did technically owe him a debt even if it was because of a subordinate's irregular way of following orders.

Yes, everything was working out well now. As long as Armstrong had understood his orders he wouldn't have to worry about Edward Elric for a while either. Of course, that didn't mean he was free of stress. Far from it, stress seemed to be accumulating rather harshly lately. He wished he could shed it but it was clinging too tightly for the man to rid himself of it just yet. He supposed as he made his way higher in the military offices this was the only inevitable outcome. Stress.

"Something in this city just isn't right." He muttered looking over the empty office. All his subordinates had left for the day. It was strange not to hear the bustle of busily working people. Something about central didn't sit well with Mustang. There was a general feeling of unease that he'd felt since transferring here. He wasn't sure if he should just chalk it up to nerves or what, but something wasn't right.

He glanced to the corner where Hawkeye usually stood. It felt different without her around. It was unnerving not having her by his side constantly.

He tapped his finger on his desk. If all of his subordinates were chess pieces she'd be the queen, and the queen was not a good piece to lose. A small glint of light from outside caught his eye and he saw a foot soldier pass. His gun had caught the light. Guns, well that brought to mind a lot of people but most prominently, mostly because of his constant aiming of a gun in his office, he thought of Sagara. Sagara was certainly proving to be useful now, but he wasn't sure what move to make with the boy now. Now that Sagara's companions were here he was likely to be less versatile. He'd shown strong protective urges toward the girl in the group which meant they'd likely be hard to separate.

That girl raised quite a few questions herself. It was obvious from the way Sousuke acted, much the same he'd acted around Ed while assigned guard duty over him, that she was someone special. But the question formed of whether she was special in a way that Mustang could find beneficial? So far he'd found the answer to be no. More so because of her inability to understand anything anyone said to her unless they were speaking Xingese. Unfortunate.

* * *

"So you're Ms. Chidori then?" Winry said with a smile.

Kaname fixed her with a pointed stare. She'd caught he own name, but nothing more. "She is." Sousuke supplied.

Winry frowned at her inability to directly communicate with the girl. Then she smiled. "You're lucky Sagara, she's really pretty."

Sousuke raised an eyebrow nonplussed while Kurz fell off the back of his chair and rolled on the floor in up roaring laughter. "I'm not sure what you mean Ms. Rockbell."

"_What did she say?"_ Kaname said glancing between Kurz and Winry. "_Why's Kurz laughing? Did she say something rude?"_

"_No, no." _Kurz offered holding up a hand._ "She's just…" _Kurz snorted._ "Hilariously spot on, and yet simultaneously very misinformed."_

Sousuke frowned. He had no idea what Kurz was talking about.

"_Misinformed? Sousuke what have you been telling them?"_ Kaname ground out anger flashing in her eyes.

"This is interesting and all…" Al interrupted fidgeting, he hated interrupting people. "But my brother was just taken."

"It's alright Alphonse." Hawkeye offered. Kurz translated the conversation to a confused and rather demanding Kaname. "I'm sure Major Armstrong was under orders to take Ed somewhere. He'll be fine. I should be going. Colonel Mustang will expect me to be in the office tomorrow."

"Ah, um…you wouldn't happen to know where the Major was taking brother would you?" Al asked hesitantly.

Hawkeye frowned. "I'm afraid I don't Alphonse. But try not to worry about it too much." She said with a smile.

Al deflated sinking back into the couch.

"So…now what?" Kurz said breaking the silence before it could get too heavy.

"I think I'll be heading back to Rush Valley soon." Winry said readjusting her tool box. "I only stopped by to say goodbye anyway."

"Rush Valley?" Kurz questioned.

Winry nodded enthusiastically. "I work in an automail shop there! The owner-"

Kaname's eyebrow twitched as the blonde girl went off on some wild tangent speaking so quickly that neither Sousuke nor Kurz could tell her what she was saying. It was annoying to say the least. She couldn't help but wonder how long she'd be stuck in this strange world. She missed be able to communicate with the people around her regularly, but more importantly she was missing school. What if she got held back? Oh, that would be embarrassing. And what kind of excuse could she contrive to explain her absence for weeks on end? Somehow she figured, 'I had a cold' wasn't going to cut it.

"_I apologize for getting you caught up in this Miss Chidori." _Sousuke supplied quiet suddenly_._

She blanched. Sure, she had been constantly nagging him since they'd met up calling him useless and such, but she wasn't sure how to treat the fact that he looked genuinely sorry for something she had brought on herself. She was saved a reaction as the blonde girl, Winry if she remembered right, threw a wrench at the armored man sitting next to Sousuke. It hit with a loud clang and the girl spewed out another tangent this time apparently berating him. Kurz seemed amused by whatever the two had said so she doubted it was anything serious.

She huffed. It was a shame they weren't speaking Japanese or English. They were the only two languages she was familiar with, though to be honest her English could use some work.

Her stomach made a loud grumble signifying she had ignored it for far too long. No one else seemed to notice thankfully. She crossed her legs with a well placed frown. She would mentally concede that it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Lust watched the man with interest. He was cruel, that much was clear to her. It was no wonder that Father liked him. He'd always had a knack for surrounding himself with the ruthless. Perhaps it was simply because people who shared this man's mentality had less to lose. Still…she frowned. An annoyed grimace flickered across her face. The man wouldn't stop talking about some boy. It was agitating.

"Stupid human."

Lust flicked her eyes to where Envy sat watching the man converse with Father. They still weren't sure how he had managed to make his way here, but Father had told them he might be worth keeping around, for now at least. He was disposable, apparently incapable of becoming a sacrifice. Something about his presence was unsettling though. He didn't feel quite…human. Lust spent her time amongst humans moving unseen through their world, and this man felt…off. Perhaps it had to do with his story about being from another world. That would explain it. She had to admit she'd though he was just insane at first, but Father seemed convinced by his story.

"Shouldn't you be out keeping an eye on the Fullmetal Alchemist?" Lust questioned turning to Envy with a questioning eye.

"What's it you?" Envy bit back at her. "You're not out keeping an eye on that Flame bastard all the time. Why's the Fullmetal brat any different?"

Lust rolled her eyes. There was a significant difference. Mostly that Mustang had a tendency to stick around and Edward Elric was constantly changing locations. She didn't mention her observation. It would only make Envy even less bearable as he tiraded about the menial task of watchdog. Instead her thoughts turned to the boy accompanying Fullmetal. She'd seen him only once when her path had incidentally crossed that of the alchemist's group. She'd heard from Wrath that they'd crossed paths in Dublith. As she recalled Wrath was taking a keen interest in the boy though it was nothing compared to the interest given by the man conversing with father. Gauron was his name if she recalled correctly. A strange name for a strange man. He had shot Envy upon their first meeting. It was part of the reason Envy still didn't care for him. Well, more than he had already no cared for him with his being human and all.

'_He's making enemies. For someone in his position it's not a smart thing to do.'_

Steady footsteps sounded behind them signifying the arrival of Wrath. Lust sent him a wan smile and Envy ignored him altogether. It was no secret that Wrath's attempt to take lead of situations put the androgynous homunculi on edge.

"Is there any news?" Lust asked as Wrath's body seemed to materialize within the small pool of light.

Wrath glanced her way then set his eyes on Gauron. "Indeed. It seems Fullmetal has let slip a few things he shouldn't have to the Flame Alchemist. Things might start moving sooner than we'd thought."

"Sooner than we'd thought?" Envy bit out. "We still have to wait for the promised day."

"Of course Envy." Wrath said merely glancing his way. "But the promised day is drawing near."

* * *

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

**A lot was covered in this chapter. I did several re-writes trying to figure the best way to lay it out and the jumps between perspective seemed to be the best way. **

**I really am sorry about missing an update. I'm sorry! I'll try not to get sick again promise! But I uploaded this one early to try and make up for it! :D**

**That said, I'm dead tired so I'm going to go take my meds and sleep for a week. Don't forget to review! (That new review setup is cool right?) **

'**Til next time!**

**~Kanathia**

**(Oh and many thanks to TsubasaFalls for posting that update for you guys. I'm grateful buddy. :3)  
**


	12. Chapter 11 Death of the Undying

**Didn't have time to read through for mistakes so I apologize in advance. **

* * *

Ed still couldn't believe his eyes. He'd just had a short meeting, in the middle of nearly forgotten ruins, with a dead woman. Ross had told them about that night; about how the Colonel had helped her escape. Armstrong had been in tears. Edward had been in shock.

Now the group she was part of, the ones heading for Xing, were fading on the horizon. Armstrong's spirits seemed to have been renewed as well as his faith in Mustang. Ed on the other hand couldn't help wondering why the colonel hadn't just told him what had happened with Ross. '_Because you wouldn't have believed him.'_ Something in the back of his mind whispered.

He knew it was true. He didn't, no couldn't, fully trust Mustang. Perhaps it was just his teacher's habits of hating the military setting in.

He ran his hand over a half collapsed wall. It was one of the remains of Xerxes. The great city was slowly being encroached upon by the desert. He was sure the place used to be immense. As big as Central at least. Something about this place felt…off.

"Edward are you ready to go?" Armstrong stood near the car their driver was giving them impatient glances.

Edward took one last glance toward the retreating group in the distance and nodded. It was his first time seeing the ruins of Xerxes, and most likely would be his last. The place felt like a tomb. It wasn't exactly welcoming.

He gathered himself and marched to the small car he'd be occupying for the next several hours. "Let's get a move on. The sooner we get to Resembool the sooner I can get rid of you guys."

* * *

Al fidgeted as Kaname shot him another stare. He was the only one in the room who wasn't eating. The girl seemed to be the only one who noticed. Though he knew Sagara was ignoring the fact because he knew he didn't have to eat.

Kaname frowned at him. Al felt guilty. Was he making her worry? Should he say something? Maybe he should try to learn Xingese. He'd been meeting so many people that spoke the language recently it might prove useful to know at least some of the foreign language.

Kaname snapped something at Sousuke who in turn shot a short glance at Al before replying. Al fidgeted again. "Ah, um…" he muttered trying to attract Sousuke's attention, but not the girl's. He failed. Kaname's piercing gaze landed on him. "Did she…umm…did you…need something?" Al asked unsure.

Sousuke glanced between them. "She just wanted to know why you don't take the armor off." Kurz offered.

Al tried to contain the twitch.

"I told her you were an armor enthusiast." Sousuke answered blandly. Was it his imagination or did Sousuke look…sick?

"Ah, um thank you Mr. Sagara." Al said grateful that Sousuke was keeping his secret even from his own friends.

"Ah, don't thank him for translating. He'll get a swelled head." Kurz said patting Al's armored arm and giving a short laugh.

"Sorry, Mr. Weber. It's a personality trait. Brother says I've been doing it since I was little." Al said rubbing the back of his helmet.

"Mr. Weber? That sounds too stuffy. Kurz is the name kid." Kurz said with a bright smile. "As a matter of fact you should stop calling Sergeant somber over there Mr. Sagara. Sounds too much like a certain Captain. Am I right Sousuke?"

Sousuke gave him a distracted nod. Kurz frowned.

"I couldn't." Al supplied raising his hands. "He still calls me Mr. Elric."

"That's because the guy is too serious. You don't want people to think you're too serious do you?" Kurz prodded.

"_What are you trying to manipulate him into doing?"_ Kaname cut in. _"I can tell just by your tone of voice."_

"_Ah, come on Kaname. I thought we were on better terms than that."_ Kurz pouted.

"What?"Al asked confused.

"_Agh! I'm sick of not knowing what anyone's saying!"_ Kaname snapped. "_Someone get me a travel dictionary or something! This is driving me nuts!"_

Al cocked his head questioningly.

"_I'm sure that is quite frustrating."_

Kaname jumped to her feet surprised by the appearance of a new member to the group.

"Mr. Ling?" Al said. "What are you doing here?" He asked the question hesitantly not sure if Ling had just answered the question in the other language.

"_Where the hell did you come from?" _Kaname fumed.

"_The window."_ Ling answered like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Kurz looked between Ling and the non reacting Sousuke with confusion.

Ling turned his attention to Al. "I came to ask you a few questions."

"Questions?"

"Yes, you see. I recently ran into an armored man who broke me out of jail. And then-"

"_He just came in through a window and now they're carrying on a conversation like it's the most normal thing in the world." _Kaname grumbled.

"Um, I'm a little confused." Kurz interrupted Ling's story just as he was mentioning how the armored man he'd met helped another prisoner escape. "Who are you?"

"Ling Yao at your service." Lind said with a smile, but he was eying Kurz with no little interest. "And you are?"

"Kurz Weber."

"Nice to meet you." Ling said. "Now then. I was talking to that armor guy and he promised to tell me the secrets of how his armor works if I helped him and his friend Colonel something or other."

"Colonel Mustang?" Al nearly gasped.

"That sounds right." Ling admitted. "Anyway. When I asked him later about the armor he said all the guys who made him that way were dead and to ask Alphonse Elric about it. So here I am."

Ling concluded his story with a triumphant smile. Al's mind was focused on what he'd revealed.

"Why are the colonel and Barry working together?" Al pondered out loud.

"From what I gathered they're trying to smoke out some bad guys from the lab or something."

"The fifth laboratory." Al supplied.

"Yeah, that's the one."

Al stood. "I've got to find Mustang. I have information that could lead to Hughes' real murderer."

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Kurz said shaking his head. "What the hell are you two on about? Who's Hughes? And what's the fifth lab? And who is this colonel guy trying to smoke out?"

"Hughes is a friend of mine who was killed." Al answered lowly. "And apparently Colonel Mustang thinks it was the people from the fifth lab who did it. The homunculi."

"Homunculi?" Ling repeated. "As in artificial humans?"

Al nodded. "I have to tell the colonel. They could be in danger if they don't know what they're fighting against."

Sousuke stood. It was the first real movement he'd made in hours and it startled Al. "I'll go with you." He offered. "You'll need back up."

"Right. I'll go too!" Kurz offered standing quickly.

Sousuke shook his head. "Miss Chidori needs a guard." It was clear that he meant that Kaname wouldn't be going.

"But-" Sousuke gave him a look that said 'you brought her here'. Kurz sighed resigning himself. "Right."

Al turned for the door. Ling reached out a hand. "Wait! At least tell me your secrets first!"

"I'll tell you when I get back." Al offered as he and Sousuke exited running.

* * *

Hawkeye narrowed her eyes watching the scene unfolding before her. A man bent over in the alley acting for all the world more like a rabies ridden mutt than a human was facing off against an empty suit of armor. She pulled the trigger landing a single shot through the man's hand and causing him to back away from the armored man and the two humans standing behind him.

"Is something wrong?" a voice rang through her radio.

"Someone decided to get fresh with Jacqueline." She replied. "I had to rough him up a bit."

Silence reigned for half a moment as she lined up for a new shot. A sound behind her caught her attention. "I'm going to have to call you back. It seems I've got a customer of my own."

She let lose a shot nailing the large man behind her in the head. He toppled backwards and landed with a solid thump. Before she could even celebrate the small victory of not being attacked a strange red sparking came from the man's forehead where the bullet had entered. Slowly the man began to lift himself from the floor. She stared wide-eyed and unbelieving until he was fully prone and then she couldn't help the small trace of panic that raced through her.

She fired again, but still he approached.

"What's going on?" the radio blared at her.

She had no time to respond as she dropped her rifle in favor of a pistol. She tried to dodge to the side, but was unsuccessful. He caught her arm, and then pulled her back so that he could grip her throat. She gasped and unloaded a round right between his eyes. Before her eyes the bullet popped back out and the hole sealed. She fired thrice more to no effect. He didn't even loosen his grip. She emptied the gun of bullets and still he held her. He squeezed her neck tighter and she felt the gun slip from her fingers. She couldn't breathe. If she didn't get air soon shed black out.

"No more bullets? Time to eat you." The man said opening his mouth frighteningly wide.

Her eyes went wide in fear. A gunshot rang through the room. The man released her apparently startled. She gasped for breath hitting the floor. "Catch!"

She caught a gun thrown to her by Kain Fuery. She'd never been happier to see him. Quickly she put distance between herself and the fat man. They unloaded the guns on him. He stumbled, but stayed upright.

"Out of bullet now? Good. Time to ea-"

He got no further as a pillar of flames blasted him backward and through the wall on the far end of the room.

"Just in time." Mustang smirked.

"Sir!" Fuery said smiling.

Hawkeye took a moment to catch her breath grateful the threat was gone. Fuery moved to the window to make sure the man had actually fallen. Behind him Hawkeye laid into the Colonel for leaving his office despite it being a covert operation specifically laid out so that he could deny involvement.

Fuery smiled. Leave it to Hawkeye to be professional even moments after facing her own death. His eye caught on the retreating form of number 66 who seemed to be chasing the target. "Sir! The target is on the move!" he called back at the two.

Mustang nodded. "Right. Stay here Fuery make sure you keep connection with the other teams."

"Sir!" Fuery saluted.

Hawkeye and Mustang exited with haste. Hawkeye thanked Mustang as they made their way to the car. He made a comment about not letting subordinates die. She smiled at his back emboldened by the thought that he couldn't see her do it. As they stepped out of the building and into the alley where the car was located they were met by the odd sight of Sousuke and Alphonse looking at a small screen and jogging in their direction.

"Sagara? Alphonse?"

Al looked up and sprinted the last of the distance. "Are you trying to go after Mr. Hughes' murderer?"

Mustang gave him an appraising look before doing the same to Sousuke. His eyes lingered a bit longer on Sousuke who was folding up whatever they'd been looking at and putting it away as he approached. "Are you in?" was all he said.

Al nodded. Mustang motioned at the car and they all jumped in. Just down the street they slowed to let a heaving Havoc jump in as well. It was getting rather cramped in the tiny car. Mustang sped along catching up quickly with number 66 who was jogging along beneath the target.  
"Do you think we can expect another appearance from that meat bag?" Hawkeye asked as she calmly loaded her gun.

"I doubt it." Mustang answered making sure to keep pace with the erratic armor beside the car. "I scorched him off of a ledge."

"I shot him in the head." She replied placing the last bullet in. "He didn't really seem to mind."

"Wait. This guy, did he have an Ouroboros tattoo?"

"A tattoo?" Hawkeye repeated glancing back at Al. "Yes. Why?"

"In that case, the man you fought was most likely a homunculus." Al answered darkly.

"A homunculus?" Mustang repeated shocked. The car swerved violently nearly hitting their running teammate. "Wait a damn minute! That's not possible."

"I thought so too." Al agreed. "Until I got kidnapped by one. He called himself Greed, and if I learned one thing from him it's that nothing is impossible. I know for a fact they have amazing healing powers. I watched Greed get the top half of his head knocked off and he was fine seconds later."

"From what I just saw, I'd have to agree with Alphonse." Hawkeye said deathly serious.

"Hold on. I turned fat boy back there into a bubbling puddle. Are you saying he's still alive?" Mustang said grimacing.

"Probably." Hawkeye conceded.

"Wonderful." Mustang said slamming on the brakes as he saw 66 stop ahead. "It's just a never ending parade of freaks lately."

* * *

Ed stumbled to a stop in the middle of the road halfway between the station and the Rockbell shop. It was where the only graveyard in Resembool stood. Generally when Ed passed this point in the road he glanced over to his left almost in a silent greeting of his mother's grave. This time as his eyes cast out over the land they fell upon a man standing in front of the grave. It was a man he hadn't seen in years, a man he never thought he'd see again.

His eyes narrowed to a glare as he approached.

"Edward." The man cut him off before he could say anything, and turned to reveal all too similar to his own.

"What are you doing here?" he bit out his voice sharp with barely controlled rage. Hohenheim, how dare he return here now. Why would he? Trisha had long since passed. There was nothing left in this town for him.

"Edward, why did you burn down my house?"

* * *

Somehow the group had convinced a building full of soldiers and scientists that they were supposed to be there. They were following a not so subtle path left by number 66 when he had burst in earlier following his 'body'. As they headed down a set of stairs into a badly lit hallway all signs of the suit of armor vanished.

"Crap." Havoc said scratching his head. "How are we supposed to find him now?"

The path split in two directions. Both were equally dark, and lifeless. "We'll have to split up." Mustang offered. "Hawkeye, Alphonse. Take the left path. Havoc, Sagara. You're with me."

The two teams split heading in their respective directions.

Mustang, Havoc, and Sagara walked for several minutes examining each room as they passed in silence. Havoc finally broke it as they entered a particularly disheveled room. "It looks like this part of the lab hasn't been used in years."

Sousuke nodded in agreement stepping over a door that had been ripped from its frame.

"What is all of this stuff?"

"I have no idea." Mustang conceded. "but whatever they did here was painful for someone."

"Well now, I'm just shocked."

All three whipped around at the sound of a new voice entering the conversation. Slowly a woman walked forward though only her feet were visible at first in the dim light, the rest of her blended solidly with the ever pressing shadows. "It's bad enough you stood me up on our date. Now you point a gun at me?"

Havoc inhaled sharply as her face was revealed. "Solaris?"

Sousuke flicked a gaze in the lieutenant's direction. Did he know her?

"What's going on here?" Havoc asked confused.

"Hey Havoc, your girl's got the tattoo." Mustang interrupted spotting the Ouroboros mark on her chest.

"Tatoo?" Sousuke intoned.

"First I've seen it." Havoc said not taking his eyes from it.

"Stop staring, please. It's rude." She said with a smirk moving in such a way that her voluptuous amount of cleavage jiggled.

"Well. I can see how she tricked you." Mustang said with a frown. "You've always been a sucker for big boobs."

"I can't help it! They're beautiful!" Havoc said seemingly off in his own world at that moment.

Sousuke moved his gaze between the three unsure what was happening. Havoc knew her. Did that mean she was an ally? Then why weren't they lowering their guns? If she wasn't an ally why were they acting so…unprofessional.

"Did you tell this woman anything?" Mustang barked, and from his tone Sousuke was able to deduce that it would have been very bad if Havoc had. So she probably wasn't an ally, but why were they so concerned over a tattoo?

"No sir! I never talked about work." Havoc answered.

Mustang leveled a fierce glare at the woman. "Tell me, did you know a man named Maes Hughes?"

Her smirk grew. "Oh yes. A smart man. It's regrettable I never had the chance to pick his brain." The last part she growled out in a way that implied that she cared little for the thoughts she'd have gained. A shot rang through the air and she gasped stumbling a bit as a bullet wedged itself in her knee.

"On your knees! I want you to tell me everything you know." Mustang snarled.

Sousuke flinched from his position beside Mustang. From his perspective it seemed as though the man had just shot a civilian. "What are you doing?" he asked completely confused by the turn of events. His gun lowered marginally. He didn't approve of torture.

"Sorry to tell you, but it'll take more than you're capable of to bring me to my knees." Sousuke stared as the bullet wound healed over. Mustang fired several more shots causing the woman to stumble back and laugh at his attempts to force her into submission. A single bullet drove through her forehead. "How merciless." She said as the bullet holes healed. "Did you pick that up in Ishval?"

"Ishval?" Sousuke echoed. He was completely lost.

"You're a homunculus." Havoc ground out his eyes wide with surprise.

There was a word Sousuke was familiar with. Al had after all brought them up while they had been trying to locate the Colonel and again in the car ride over. Apparently the homunculi weren't exactly great people…if you could even call them people.

"Indeed. How astute of you Jean." She said smiling sarcastically. "Bet you've never seen this one before."

Before their eyes she split open her own chest revealing a blood red stone. "Take a good look. It's a philosopher's stone, and it's my core."

Havoc and Mustang gasped. "You're a monster." Mustang growled out.

Sousuke stared at the stone. Something about it seemed…entrancing. "That was uncalled for." She said letting go of her skin and let her body heal back over the stone. She sent a glance Sousuke's direction. "I do have feelings. Excluding the stone I was made from nearly the same things as you."

"I've got a funny feeling the only reason you're telling us this is because you don't intend to let us live." Mustang said seriously.

Sousuke raised his gun level with the woman's forehead again. He may not know exactly what was happening, but he'd be damned if he was just going to let himself get killed.

"It is such a shame." She admitted and she lashed out. Mustang's gun got sliced in half and she hit Sousuke's arm causing him to hiss in pain. He somehow managed to keep a firm hold of his weapon, but his dominate arm was near useless.

Mustang quickly pulled a glove from his pocket and Sousuke watched confused. What good would a glove do them? Before Mustang could do anything with the glove she stretched her fingers and sliced through a pipe spilling water on them. "Oh no. Did I get your ignition glove wet?" she said with glee.

Havoc latched onto Sousuke's arm and the three made a hasty retreat to the hallway. Havoc and Mustang slammed their backs against the walls Sousuke opted for kneeling a bit away from the door. He'd seen what she could do with those fingers and he wasn't looking forward to getting caught again. His blood mingled with the dirt on the floor.

"What do we do?" havoc said in a near panic. "She's going to slice us up with her freaky fingers!"

"Not necessarily." Mustang said a determined glint in his eyes. "She made a big mistake. She flooded the room with water. A simple transmutation and we've got hydrogen gas."

Havoc apparently having caught on halfway through the speech pulled out his trusty lighter. Sousuke moved back a few more feet not keen on getting caught in the explosion. Mustang slammed his hand onto the water that had begun to seep into the hall with them. As soon as the blue lightning of the transmutation moved into the room Havoc threw his lit lighter in. The resounding boom shook the building and left the three with ringing ears.

* * *

"_Oh please_!" Kaname said glaring at Ling. "_You think I'm just going to sit in that hotel room? I came to this world to help him. I'm not going to just there while he goes out to do all the dangerous stuff!"_

The last comment was directed at Kurz who had been trying to talk her into going back to the hotel room for the past few minutes. The glare at Ling was mostly because he had refused to leave them alone despite countless warnings from Kaname that she didn't want him there.

Ling was following because he was interested in their talk about being from another world. He'd said they'd piqued his interest.

"_I don't know how you plan on finding them."_ Kurz inserted with a frown. "_Sousuke was using a tracking device to find them and we certainly don't have one to follow."_

"_It doesn't really matter if we find HIM as long as we help."_ She said matter of factly.

Kurz sighed. He had no idea how she intended to help if they didn't even really know what was going on in the first place. "Any ideas?" he asked Ling. He found the boy interesting. He claimed to be a prince yet he acted as though being around 'commoners' was perfectly normal. He was about as far removed from royalty as one could get in Kurz's book, but maybe things were different in this world.

Ling seemed to think about that for a moment before replying in a language both of the others could understand, most likely to avoid having to repeat himself. "_I can easily track the people they're fighting. The….what did they call them? Homunculi? There's one nearby. Maybe they're near it?"_

"_It's worth a try! Lead the way!"_ Kaname shouted excitedly, glad to finally have a lead.

"Are they particularly dangerous?" Kurz asked with a frown. He knew he was irritating Kaname by talking in a way she couldn't understand, but he didn't want her to know what he was thinking.

Ling was silent with thought for a moment. "Possibly." He acknowledged, but said no more simply throwing a glance in Kurz's direction that Kurz certainly didn't miss. It was suspicion and curiosity that laced that gaze.

* * *

"She's dust." Mustang said crunching a piece of wood beneath his foot. "I definitely cremated her."

"With all due respect sir. How can you be sure?" Havoc asked slinging his gun up onto his shoulder.

"The stench. I'm definitely familiar with the smell of burning bodies."

Sousuke gazed at the door. He was starting to feel woozy from blood loss. His arm was still bleeding freely. Maybe he should find something to stop it?

"Be careful. She could still regenerate." Mustang offered in warning to the two. Oh right, Al had said something in the car about homunculi having amazing healing abilities that could bring them back from death itself.

"Right." Havoc offered giving a salute.

Before the salute was even lowered two black spear-like fingers shot from the rubble and pierced Havoc's body. He let out a yell alerting the other two. Sousuke tried to aim his gun but found his arm shook too much. Havoc fell to the ground, and the fingers shot instead toward Sousuke. Injured as he was he somehow managed to get out of the way and they planted themselves firmly in the wall where his head had been.

"Havoc!" Mustang cried out going for the injured man. "Havoc! Hang in there!"

"Don't kid yourself." She said with a smirk. "He's a dead man." She raised two fingers and this time Sousuke found he didn't have the strength to evade them. A pained gasp escaped his lips as one went clean through his bicep pinning him to the floor. The other dug directly into his heart forcing him to feel every agonizing beat as it pulsated around the foreign object. His eyes opened in silent understanding. There might be hope for Havoc, but he was going to die. Her fingers retracted and he collapsed into his own blood watching them as his breaths grew ragged.

"Sagara!" Mustang bellowed eyes wide. "Shit!" without thinking any more he picked up a shot gun and nailed her in the head. She went down and he leaped forward taking another shot at her chest before dropping the gun.

"Give up. There's nothing you can do that would kill me."

"Oh really? Then you won't mind if I take this!" he said plunging his hand into the cavity he had created in her chest and removing the philosopher's stone she had so willingly flaunted earlier.

As he turned her body turned to dust. "I need it for my subordinates."

He ran to Sousuke's side first. It was obvious he had the graver injuries, but Sousuke slapped his hand away weakly. He might be on death's door but fierce determination still lingered in his eyes. Sousuke glanced toward Havoc. Mustang grit his teeth. "I don't know much about medical alchemy, but with this I can save you both." He said brandishing the philosopher's stone.

They both watched in what seemed slow motion as Lust's body grew around the stone. "It seems like you should buy a girl dinner first." She said mockingly. "Before you stick your hand in her chest."

Mustang tried to pull away from her but found himself trapped as those same fingers that had pierced his comrades claimed him as well running through his left side.

"I told you. The philosopher's stone is my core." She said removing his hand from her and standing. "I really hate to do this. You were a prime candidate for sacrifice."

"Damn…you." Mustang got out through clenched teeth.

"Save your breath. I want you to watch poor Jean bleed to death." She paused only to throw a caustic look in Sousuke's direction. "It seems the soldier of fortune has already gone." She flipped her hair over her should walking slowly from them.

Mustang glanced over to Sagara to meet a lifeless gaze that looked out over the room seeing nothing. "Damn it!" he slammed his fist into the ground. He'd lost another comrade. He'd been careless, but he'd be damned if he let it happen again. He'd save Havoc. He would!

* * *

"I do hate overconfident men." The black clad woman said withdrawing her dagger-like fingers as the now disassembled armor fell to the floor behind her. "Now where were we? Ah, yes. I was about to send the lieutenant to join her superior."

The two facing the woman gasped in disbelief. Hawkeye's hand shook. "So…when you said you'd had to kill someone already…you couldn't have…you didn't mean…"

Lust's smile turned into a cunning smirk.

"You…YOU BITCH!" Hawkeye screamed unloading rounds in the woman standing in front of her.

When every gun Hawkeye had been emptied on Lust finally she dropped the weapon. "Are you done?" Lust asked seemingly annoyed.

Tears began to fall down Hawkeye's cheeks.

"Such a weak creature."

Al stepped in front of the lieutenant. It was a clear sign that he meant to protect her. Al clapped his hand and a spear began rising from the floor toward his hands.

"It appears you've opened the portal." She said fingers striking into the armor. "It's such a shame. You really are the perfect candidate."

He moved his arm to block another strike Lust shot at Hawkeye.

"Listen Alphonse. Leave me, you have to save yourself." Hawkeye said unwilling to look up.

"No." Alphonse said readily.

"Go!" she shouted desperately.

"No! I'm tired of standing by and watching people I know get killed! Not when I can protect them!" Al shouted wrenching himself free of Lust's fingers.

"Well spoken. I couldn't agree more." A voice growled out from behind Lust.

Without a second of hesitation Al brought up a wall to defend himself and the lieutenant who seemed awestruck at the voice's owner.

Flames poured over the homunculus eating away at her until she was 'dead' multiple times over. "Looks like I can get you on your knees after all." Mustang growled out a fierce glare set upon her.

"You should've bled to death by now!" she let out as more flames came from Mustang's makeshift array.

"I seared the wound closed. I came close to passing out from the pain." He admitted hand pressed firmly to his side. "You said I couldn't kill you! But I'd like to prove you wrong! Let's see how many times it takes.

"Colonel!" Hawkeye cried out trying to move out from behind the barrier and stop the cruelty that was being done.

Lust lunged forward in one last attempt to take out the one so close to killing her, but the flames spewed forth and stopped her seconds before she struck him. She stopped her sharp finger inches from his face. A strange look crossed over her face almost in calm acceptance of what was happening. "You killed me…I hate losing." She said with a smirk. "But there are worse ways to die than at the hands of a man like you. I love how cold and focused your eyes are. I look forward…to the day when those eyes will be wide with agony."

The red stone that was Lust's heart dropped to the floor and shattered, and with it Mustang's last dregs of energy seemed to vanish. The pain caught up with him and he collapsed.

"Sir!" Hawkeye ran to his side.

"Are you…alright?" he asked with just the slightest smile.

"Colonel!" Al also ran up looking worried.

"Alphonse…I was to thank you…for protecting my subordinate."

"Yeah sure. We need to get you a doctor!"

"Yes, call a doctor. For Havoc, and…Sagara…"

"Sir?" Hawkeye leaned down worried by the pain she'd seen flicker across Mustang's face, but he was unconscious already. Whatever had happened they wouldn't be finding out from him.

* * *

**Okay, by show of hands how many of you guys are pissed off at me right now because of this chapter?**

**O.O that many huh?**

**I'm about to make it worse…how? **

**There won't be an update next week. Yeah, sorry about that. **

**On a positive note, next chapter is when stuff REALLY starts to switch paths. I mean…if you like twists…which might not right now…I can understand that… (don't kill me.)**

**Next update will be in two weeks. You guys are awesome, and don't stop reading here. Even if Sousuke is your favorite character. (especially if he's your favorite) Well, 'til next time.**

**~Kanathia**


	13. Chapter 12 Knowledge of the Unknowable

**So here's another chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I quite enjoyed my vacation if you were curious (you're not though are you?)**

**A great big thank you to all my reviewers, followers, and favoriters. You guys are awesome! :D  
**

* * *

Kaname had to stop herself from vomiting at the sight before them. A pile of charred flesh and shattered bone was wrapped in crimson light and slowly the massive pile was starting to take on a seemingly human shape. It was disgusting.

"_What the…" _Kurz watched from just to Kaname's right as the thing started to stand. "_Ling? What is that thing?"_

Ling glanced over at them. He didn't seem quite as horrified at the sight, but that didn't mean he was unaffected. "_A homunculus, I believe."_

Kurz's eyes flew wide. This is what Sousuke and the armored boy had run off to face? He'd just assumed they were something like a terrorist group with a strange name. Like Amalgam.

"Can I eat you?" the voice that issued from the strange man in front of them was childlike and tinged with a scary amount of deliria. "Lust, can I eat them?"

Kurz whipped his eyes around searching for anyone who might be this 'Lust' person. He saw no one. So, more than likely, the man was talking to himself. Kurz sighed. He hated dealing with crazy people. The man's…no…the thing's eyes landed on Kurz.

"He has a philosopher's stone? Did father make another?" the man babbled confusingly.

"_What the hell is going on? What is the fat guy saying?" _ Kaname said impatiently.

"A philosopher's stone?" Ling said, eyes sharp. "You have a philosopher's stone?"

Kurz waved his hands. He addressed Kaname first. "_The fat guy's spouting nonsense. Even if you could understand what he was saying you'd still be lost. And I have no idea what a philosopher's stone is."_ The last part was directed at Ling who was eying him in a measuring way.

"_You and the girl do both have strange qui signatures. As did Sagara."_ Ling offered contemplatively.

"I'll eat you!" the fat man said charging and breaking up their discussion.

* * *

"That's a lot of blood." Al said staring wide eyed at blood covered floor. He'd just returned from getting someone to call an ambulance.

Hawkeye nodded from where she knelt by Havoc trying to keep him steady until the paramedics arrive. She wasn't sure what to expect when they'd come this way, but this certainly wasn't it.

"No you don't understand." Al said drawing her attention. "That's too much blood for the lieutenant to have lost and not died, and it's in three patches. I checked most of the rooms coming here also. I couldn't find Mr. Sagara."

Hawkeye glanced to the second drying pool of blood a few feet nearer to the door. She felt guilty. Even with Havoc and Mustang wounded as badly as they were how could she completely forget about Sagara? She thought back to the look on Mustang's face when he'd said Sousuke's name. He'd seemed pained. Had Sousuke defected? Or was he…

"We should probably get Mr. Havoc up to the entrance where the colonel is." Al offered quietly. It was obvious he was worried about everyone involved. "Do you…do you think Mr. Sagara is….dead?"

Hawkeye stole a quick look at him, but as usual the only way she could tell his emotions was through his voice. "I'm not sure." She said matter-of-factly. "But I wouldn't write him off just yet."

Al carefully lifted Havoc into his arms to transport him. Hawkeye frowned as the boy turned his back to her. The Elrics were far closer than any other soldier to Sagara. She shuddered to think of how Al would react to finding out another friend had died. The two of them didn't deserve that pain.

* * *

Kaname threw herself out of the way as the large man came barreling her way again. "_Why did I have to be the decoy?" _she yelled towards the rooftops sure that Kurz was there somewhere aiming with the sniper rifle he'd found. A lucky find on their part.

She ducked around another corner just barely missing the man's teeth. He was dead set on eating her. She was dead set on not being eaten. She could of few worse fates than ending up in that thing's stomach right now.

"_It's a good thing I'm on the softball team otherwise their stupid plan never would've worked."_ She grumbled as she fled the monster behind her. Then again it had been her suggestion to go out looking for trouble and they'd certainly found it.

She glanced behind her and wished she hadn't. The damned thing was gaining on her and those creepy eyes were glinting at her. She threw herself down another alley just as she heard a gunshot crack through the air. The distance between her and the fat man lengthened and she thanked Kurz for that. She would have killed him if the fat man had gotten much closer. Before she could celebrate the man lunged forward grabbing her arm and they both hit a wall together. She gave herself points for not screaming.

As the dust cleared enough for her to see she saw him leering down at her. Without any forethought she thrust her arm forward and nailed him in the jaw with her elbow followed swiftly by a kick to the groin, and for good measure she jabbed him in the eyes as well. It was more than enough to make him release her and she took up her mad sprint away from the man again.

He seemed enraged now though and was gaining much faster. "_I can't hold this up forever you morons!"_ she yelled at the night unsure if any of her three companions could hear her.

Ling jumped out of nowhere taking out the fat man's legs and he tumbled forward. It was almost humorous to watch….or at least it might have been if she wasn't running for her life. Ling tossed her a map and she opened it as she continued on her path to the next alley. She almost stopped in confusion. There was a blue circle and a red x, but the maps were clearly showing… "_A sewer?" _she asked as Ling joined her side.

"_Take two more rights and a left and you'll see a manhole cover. Go down. You'll be by the blue circle. Find your way to the x. Kurz said he'd meet you there. Lan Fan and I will distract the homunculus for now."_

With that short explanation Ling disappeared from her side heading down a different alley. It was nearly daybreak now and Kaname was tired. She wished Lan Fan and Ling luck mentally. If they wanted to lose the man they'd need to do it quickly, before daybreak. They had a fair amount of work cut out for them. She took a left where she should and indeed found a manhole cover. Somewhere in the distance a giant explosion threw dust into the air and she frowned as she used every dreg of her strength to move the giant piece of metal. She glanced back one more time at the rising dust before descending into darkness only stopping to move the lid back.

* * *

Ed frowned. "I forgot how long the ride from Resembool to Central is." He said grimacing as he stared at the train he was about to board.

"It's not the bad." Pinako disagreed.

Not feeling like getting into a disagreement with the old lady at the moment he wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Don't forget to stop by the next time you're in town Hohenheim." Pinako chided. "It's been far too long since you were here last."

Hohenheim. Ed repressed an urge to punch the guy in the face…again.

"And Ed, make sure you take care of that automail. If you and Alphonse come back here once more with that arm destroyed…"

"Yeah, yeah." Ed said waving off the impending chastisement instead stepping onto the steaming locomotive. "I'll tell Al and Winry hello for you too." He sent a wave in her direction, not daring to look back lest he have to see that damned man again.

"Ungrateful brat." Pinako huffed though the words sounded loving rather than scolding. She turned her attention to the man next to her. Hohenheim was watching Ed as he turned in the train toward one of the cabins to seat himself.

"A state alchemist." She heard him mutter.

Pinako frowned. "I expect you'll be disappearing again then?" she questioned.

Hohenheim sent her a slightly apologetic smile.

"I thought so." She said turning back to the train. "You never were one to stay in one area for too long. It seems your sons have the habit as well now."

"Pinako…"

She shook her head turning to the exit and walking. "Just make sure you come back." She said not bothering to see if he boarded the train to central or another entirely. She didn't much care where he was going.

* * *

Kurz fired a shot straight into the fat man's Frontal Lobe. He'd done such about six times already that night. "It's about time to meet up with Kaname." He muttered as he watched Ling beat the fat man back from Lan Fan.

He took one more shot at the fat man before landing a shot near Ling's feet. It was the agreed upon signal. The two Xingese immigrants were on their own now. "That was the last bullet anyway." Kurz said hopping up. "We're lucky we even found the damned thing."

It was a miraculous stroke of luck they'd found the gun. It had just been sitting on the floor innocently next to a demolished wall.

Kurz found the man hole he'd been instructed to enter and disappeared into the nearly lightless depths below. As he hit the ground his nose scrunched up in disgust. "That is foul."

"Tell me about it."

Kurz forced himself not to over-react to the sound of Chidori's voice. "Glad you found your way here." Kurz said with a forced smile turning to her.

She was standing close to the wall with her arms folded across her chest looking very much like she wanted to shove Kurz into the waste that surrounded them. "Why the sewers?" she asked sounding deceptively calm.

"Well, we had to make sure that you didn't cross paths with that guy again while we were trying to fight him. He had a tendency to double back." Kurz supplied.

Kaname frowned apparently beaten by the logic in his statement. "So now what?"

"We could attempt to find them based on the qui signatures we feel around the city, but that seems a bit risky considering what it led us to this time." Ling's voice startled both of them and this time Kurz couldn't hold back the flinch.

"You got rid of him that fast?" Kurz asked confused.

"Not exactly." Ling offered. "One minute he was chasing us and the next he was gone. Lan Fan and I felt his signature retreating with another that felt similar. Once we were sure they weren't following us any more we came here."

"So they're regrouping."

"I saw an explosion a few minutes before I came down here. Do you think something happened?" Kaname asked frowning. She could barely see the others in the dim light.

"It's possible." Kurz offered. "I think we should head back to the hotel. If anything happens the others will come looking for us there. Besides, I'd rather not run into any more freaks like that one honestly."

Kaname felt like protesting but bit down on her complaints. They were only putting themselves in danger at this point, and they weren't exactly being helpful.

"This way." Ling offered when he saw no complaint coming from Kaname.

* * *

Mustang gritted his teeth as he started to come to. Everything hurt his hand from the makeshift array he'd drawn into his own skin, his foot from walking barefoot over glass shards after he'd somehow managed to lose a shoe, but especially his left side where that bitch had managed to pierce him. His eyes slowly opened to find a bare hospital room as a greeting. Well, at least they'd called the ambulance like he'd told them to.

No one sat in the room and for that he was thankful for the moment he'd regained consciousness he'd been overwhelmed by regret and guilt. He'd let Sagara die in front of him. That was something he'd told himself he'd never allow to happen. Anger welled up and he slammed his hand into the mattress with as much force as he could muster, which wasn't much considering the battered state of his body. "Damn it!" he ground out. "I don't deserve to be fuehrer if I can't even save one underling."

The slight creak of the door announced his first visitor. "Sir." Hawkeye said surprised as her eyes landed on the now conscious colonel. "You shouldn't be sitting up like that." She said sternly pushing him back into the bed.

"Havoc..he…"

"He'll live." She answered truthfully her hands pausing as they went about straightening his bed covers. She didn't sound particularly happy, but those were the words he'd needed to hear. He sighed, flopping back voluntarily.

She was startled by the action. "Sir?"

He said nothing as he placed a hand over his face.

"Sir, when we went to find Havoc-"

"You found Sagara."

She frowned deeper at the guilt in the man's voice. It was the same tone he'd used in the laboratory when he'd mentioned Sagara's name. She'd known him through the Ishvalan Civil war. That was long enough to understand that tone. "No, sir. That's the problem. We couldn't find Sagara anywhere. After the ambulances came and retrieved you and Havoc Alphonse and I went back down to look for him, but we couldn't find him anywhere. What happened down there?"

Mustang sighed dropping his hand. He looked confused by what she'd said, but he was sure Sagara had been dead. What would anyone gain by taking a corpse? "He died lieutenant."

Her reaction was a minute widening of her eyes. Mustang knew that deep inside her feelings were warring to break loose, but she was a trained soldier and she was probably still scolding herself over her reaction in the lab to Lust's words. Yes, she knew how to control her emotions, and because of that most people would have dismissed her lack of reaction as cold. Mustang saw the pain behind that façade though, and he knew that she wasn't thinking about her own loss but everyone else's. His.

* * *

"_I'm going to smell like that damned sewer for a week!"_ Kaname complained as they finally made it back to the hotel room.

"_I'm sure that's an exaggeration."_ Ling supplied happily with a smile. He didn't seem to be intimidated by Kaname's killer aura at all.

"_Whatever. I'm going to take a shower."_ She huffed storming to her room.

Kurz followed her with his eyes trying not to laugh. The moment the door closed he lost it. Ling watched curiously.

"What do you find so funny?" Ling asked switching back to Amestrian in case Kaname was listening from the other side of her door.

"She's complaining about the smell now, just wait until she realizes she only has the one pair of clothes." He said grinning.

Ling frowned. "Well that won't do."

Kurz raised an eyebrow confused by what the so-called prince meant.

"Lan Fan."

"Yes, young master?" Lan Fan said immediately by his side. The only sign that she had just entered the room and hadn't been there the whole time was the window which now stood open.

"Would you fetch some clothes for the young lady? She seems to be about your size."

Lan Fan faltered for only half a second, before saluting and leaving the room. Kurz guessed she was a bit miffed to be used for such a menial task, but it was hard to tell as she had re-donned her mask.

"So." Ling said folding his legs under him so he looked like a child excited about being read a bed time story. "What did the fat man mean about you having a philosopher's stone?"

Kurz was instantly wary of the tone of voice the boy in front of him was using. It was a thinly veiled threat that he'd do whatever was necessary to acquire the information he sought. "I don't even know what a philosopher's stone is." Kurz said flippantly. "How should I know what that gibbering maniac meant?"

The look that shone from Ling's eyes clearly said he was weighing the decision of whether or not to trust what Kurz had just told him. A smile spread across his face. "Alright then. Can you at least tell me about the world you come from?"

"Why do you care?" Kurz said with a frown. Ling didn't strike him as a bad person, merely ambitious. But the ambitious had a way of turning on you if it meant their needs were met.

"Curiosity." Ling supplied lowering his head to his hand.

"Alright. I'll tell you if you tell me some things in return." Kurz said grinning triumphantly. He wasn't stupid, but it wasn't often that he felt he had a good plan either.

"Sounds like a fair trade." Ling admitted. "What do you want to know?"

"I heard you're a prince from another country."

Ling nodded, sure this wasn't Kurz's actual question.

"So why are you here?"

Ling smiled despite himself. It was a good first question. Very astute. Maybe the man before him was brighter than he'd given him credit for. "There's a fight for the throne in my country right now. My father, the emperor, has many sons and daughters. I came here seeking something that will gain my clan the throne."

Kurz noticed Ling's obvious skirt around mentioning what it was he sought. "What are you looking for?"

Ling's eyes showed a dangerous glint. "Immortality."

The mood in the room darkened momentarily before the seriousness was shattered by a crash from Kaname's room followed by a stream of profanities Kurz was sure the girl shouldn't know.

Ling winced.

"That doesn't sound pleasant." Kurz said staring at the door which flung itself open at that moment leaving a dazed Lan Fan on their side of it. Kurz repressed a laugh. So even battle hardened body guards could be scolded by Chidori.

"Lan Fan?" Ling asked snapping the girl out of her daze. Her mask was gone so they had clearly seen the way she stared at her hands as though surprised they were empty.

"You should probably try entering her room through the door next time." Kurz said with a smirk. The girl reminded him a bit of Sousuke. Loyal to a fault.

Kaname's door slammed open and the girl marched to the couch wearing her newly acquired clothes. The shirt was a tinge tight through the chest area, but the pants fit well. She sent a glare in Lan Fan's direction. Kurz heard her mutter something under her breath about perverts and people lacking manners. He snickered.

* * *

Al faltered as he placed a hand on the door leading into the hotel. He'd learned from Lieutenant Hawkeye that Sagara was dead. He was still shaken about it and he had no idea how he was going to pass on the information to Sagara's friends.

"It's all my fault." Al whispered. "If I hadn't insisted on telling the others about the homunculi-"

"We'd most likely be dead." Hawkeye supplied from beside Al. She had accompanied the distressed boy, aware that he most likely would be unable to deliver the news himself. "You can't blame yourself for what has happened Alphonse. We all make our own decisions in life. Sagara chose to follow in the end."

Al felt like crying. He would have if he had the ability. He cursed his body again. He was unable to even shed a tear for his fallen friend it was unfair.

Hawkeye tugged his arm just a little. "Come on. We should get inside. It looks like it's going to rain.

Al followed numbly. It, unfortunately, wasn't a long trip to the room the group was staying in, and Al didn't have nearly enough time to gather his thoughts.

The lieutenant rapped on the door before entering. There seemed to be a bit of light hearted discussion going on between the room's four inhabitants. Al immediately felt guilt settle on him.

"Excuse me." Hawkeye said and the last of the conversation died down quickly as Kaname huffed.

"Oh hey!" Kurz said smiling. "You're back."

Kaname looked behind Al expectantly, and Al felt panic course through him.

"_Where's Sousuke?"_

Neither Al nor Hawkeye understood exactly where she'd said, but they could still work out the meaning. Hawkeye looked displeased, and if Al was correct slightly upset. "Weber correct?" she addressed Kurz.

"Right." Kurz replied the grin slowly falling from his face when he noticed how serious they were being.

"The girl cannot speak Amestrian?" she asked and her voice seemed to soften.

"That's right."

"Then I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to relay my message to her." Hawkeye said bracing herself. "Sergeant Sousuke Sagara has died in the line of duty."

Kurz's eyes went wide. His mouth opened and closed almost comically. "That's…you…"

"_What did she say?"_ Kaname asked confused looking at Ling, but Ling seemed unwilling to answer.

"This is some bad joke right?" Kurz finally got out his face hidden behind his hand.

"I'm afraid not." Hawkeye replied softly.

"I'm sorry." Al choked out. "This is all my fault. When he offered to follow me I should have told him not to! I'm sorry!"

"Alphonse." Hawkeye turned trying to comfort him in her own way.

"Stop." Kurz said with a sigh.

Everyone in the room froze, even Kaname who no actual idea what he'd said.

"I think…maybe…I need a moment…" Kurz said. Ling and Lan Fan were gone in an instant. Though how far they had actually gone was anyone's guess. Al made to retreat as well out of guilt but Hawkeye's arm on his held him in place.

It wasn't the first time Kurz had lost a teammate. He'd lost quite a few due to his career choice, but that didn't make the news easier. This was even more so due to the fact that Sousuke was one of the only soldiers Kurz had ever allowed himself to become close with.

"_What did she say Kurz?"_ Kaname finally broke the silence with her question. Her voice was softer than usual a reaction to the tension in the air.

Kurz didn't lift his eyes to her. Despite any later protests on his part he was, in fact, trying not to cry. "_Kaname, she…she says Sousuke's…dead."_

Kaname fell backwards landing on the couch in shock. "_Dead…but…he can't be."_

All those promises he'd made to keep her safe. All the work they'd done to help him out before they returned to their own world. Did it mean nothing? Should they never have come? She turned harshly to the lady and suit of armor. "_You're lying!" _She yelled, venting her distress in the only way she knew how.

Hawkeye seemed taken aback by Kaname's tone of voice though she had no idea what the girl had said.

"_He can't be dead!" _she continued fists clenched. "_You're lying!" _she accused again.

"_Kaname!"_ Kurz said coming out of his stupor. He was thankful that there was a language barrier. "_Why would they lie about something like that?"_

Kaname, who had jumped up in her bout of anger slumped to the floor. Al rushed to her side as tears started to flow. _"But he promised…he promised."_

* * *

Tessa sat down slowly trying not to look as distracted as she was. "What did you need?"

Kalinin cleared his throat signaling for the man accompanying him to raise the visuals they'd found onto the large screen behind him. As they popped up Kalinin began to explain. "In our search for Sergeant Weber we began searching feedback from all cameras on board, and found some surprising things." He said matter-of-factly.

"Surprising?"

Kalinin nodded for the man to show the first clip. It was of one of the hallways right outside of the TTD1's barracks. As the video played a man with blond hair and a girl with blue hair moved into the door and out of frame.

Tessa raised an eyebrow at Kalinin. It was clearly Kaname and Weber together, but she could hardly see anything suspicious happening. The two had spent time together before.

"That camera feed happened approximately twenty minutes after Miss Chidori's supposed drop off in Tokyo." Kalinin offered.

Tessa frowned. "Are you implying that there are two people on board the TDD1 one that no one can locate?" she asked both confused and a bit angered that he'd doubt her abilities to run a search party.

"Not quite ma'am." Kalinin waved and another video was put on the screen. This one showed the hangar where the A.S. units were stored. Tessa felt her heart skip a beat when she saw what lay in the middle of the hangar. "This video was taken-"

"The day we sent the transmitter to the world Sagara's on." She finished for him.

He nodded, and the clip played. At first, nothing seemed to be abnormal. Workers bustled around readying everything. The man named Hei who had agreed to help them was constantly in shot checking the machine that was about to transport the object located at the dead center of the room. As she watched two figures separated themselves from the side wall while most of the workers backs were turned and darted to the middle where the large pile of transport material was located. The video ended there as a flash of light killed the video feed.

"They…"

"It appears they disregarded their safety to pursue Sergeant Sagara." Kalinin offered. "We've already attempted to contact Sagara, but we're having interference very similar to when we first attempted to make contact."

"What does this mean?"

"At the moment no one's quite sure. Mr. Hei thinks there's a small probability that the two survived due to the extra precautions taken during the transport of the equipment, but he says the odd are slim. We'll continue trying to make contact."

"Right." She said with a frown.

"At the very least we know that Miss Chidori has not fallen into enemy hands."

Tessa sighed closing her eyes. It may be a small mercy but at least if Kaname had died in the transport she would not be subjected to the torture she would have if she'd been snatched by Amalgam or a similar organization. "We'll just have to pray that they made it safely for now." She agreed.

* * *

**So I felt super bad while writing this chapter. I felt guilty the whole time. (Especially because I wrote part of it while sitting next to a pool drinking. Needless to say the setting was a bit bright for writing such a depressing chapter) Ah, well. I'll see you all next chapter. 'Til next time!**

**~Kanathia  
**


	14. Chapter 13 Ad Finem

**Not a single review last chapter. Did I make you guys angry or something? Lol Ah well, onwards we go!**

* * *

"We lost Lust, and Gluttony's stone is severely depleted."

Father nodded to Wrath who seemed agitated. "It is a setback." Father conceded. "But from what you've told me at least we haven't lost any sacrifices."

Wrath nodded curtly. "And Gluttony?"

"Have him eat a few people. What about that man?" Father offered.

Wrath knew who he was talking about, the one who called himself 'Gauron'. He'd been getting on Father's nerves lately asking to go and find some kid for a 'nice chat' as he'd put it.

"About time. That prick is annoying."

"Envy." Wrath said in greeting and warning. He wasn't in the mood for Envy's loud belligerent behavior.

Envy scoffed but said nothing. He knew when to keep his mouth shut.

"I'll see that it's done." Wrath said with a short bow turning on his heel.

* * *

"I doubt Kaname should be around him right now." Kurz said frowning. "She might say something she doesn't mean."

Hawkeye nodded. She understood why Kurz wasn't allowing the girl to go near Mustang right now. The conversation would be a metaphorical bloodbath, and Mustang would come out on the other end of it blaming himself even more.

"I think we'll go and see how the tests are going on the transporter field." Kurz said with a soft half-hearted smile. It was left unsaid that now that it was just the two of them and they had no obligations or connections here they could leave faster.

"And you?" Hawkeye asked softly. She knew that Kurz was being the strong one like she normally was. He was holding it together for Kaname's sake. "How are you holding up?"

Kurz didn't look at her, focusing instead on the window they were next to. It was somehow appropriate that it was raining today. "I've seen a lot of people die lieutenant. You get used to it. No one's here forever after all."

"That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt to lose someone." She countered with a frown.

"That's true." He said smile wavering. "It's really a shame that we can't at least take his body back. Give him a proper burial."

Hawkeye nodded thinking to Hughes. What would they have done had the man simply gone missing? There was a certain finality with seeing the body; a cold realization, but also acceptance so that one could start to move on.

"Right." Hawkeye said with a comforting smile. "I'll be heading back to the hospital then."

Kurz nodded meeting her eyes for the first time. She could see fierce determination there and it startled her. "Tell your Colonel to get better fast. I have a feeling things are about to get crazy in this city."

* * *

His body ached. That was the only thing he was aware of for a few minutes. He didn't want to move for fear of sending himself into full blown agony as he was sure he would.

Brown eyes opened to survey his surroundings. Grey, slightly curved walls made their way up to an equally grey ceiling that held piping. Whatever he was laying on was hard and uncomfortable. He felt stiff like he'd been lying that way for a while. He pushed himself up slowly and was surprised at the lack of pain involved. He was sore, but not in pain. Wait, why did he think he should be in pain? He couldn't remember.

He placed one hand on the ground and hoisted himself into a standing position. He glanced left, then right. He was standing in a tunnel that stretched to either side of him. How the hell had he gotten into a tunnel? What was happening? None of this made sense.

He shrugged walking to his left. He may as well start walking. He doubted that standing there in the middle of an abandoned tunnel was going to solve anything.

"Ah!" the voice startled him. "Wait!"

He glanced around until he saw the rather short girl who was talking.

"You shouldn't be moving yet!" she said pulling him back down.

"Who are you?" he asked allowing himself to be dragged to the floor in his confusion. She didn't appear to be particularly threatening.

"May Chang, and you?"

"Sousuke Sagara."

"Sousuke Sagara? I like that name. Xaio-Mei and I found you while walking around. You were hurt pretty bad." She said with a smile.

He was hurt badly? By who? He couldn't remember and it was bothering him. "Where are we now?"

"In some tunnels I found. I think they're service tunnels of some sort. I found them after I got separated from the people I was travelling with. When I saw you I knew I had to help!" she said a determined gleam in her eye. "It's what he would have done! I'm sure of it!"

"He?" Sousuke asked leaning against the wall behind him. He was still tired. Maybe the young girl was right, and he shouldn't move yet.

"Edward Elric! He's the reason I came to Amestris! He's the alchemist of the people! He's gallant, and charming, a great person, not to mention really, really good looking!"

Sousuke just stared at her like she'd grown another head.

"What?" she said coming down from her excitement at the incredulity on his face.

"Have you ever met Mr. Elric?" Sousuke asked frowning. Even if he didn't know Edward he'd still have thought May's depiction was a little too good to be true.

"Well, no." she said shifting. "But I've heard of him. He's the one I was going to ask to be my teacher. I'm already pretty good at alkahestry, now all I need to learn is alchemy!"

"Alkahestry. The medical alchemy?" Sousuke asked recalling their first meeting with Ling.

She nodded. "It's what I used to help heal you." She said smiling.

He supposed he owed her. She had helped save him. For all he knew she might have saved his life. With his memories gone it was possible he was inured worse than he thought he'd been. "Would you like me to take you to Mr. Elric?" he didn't think she was a threat. She just wanted to meet Edward, to ask for a chance to learn from him. He doubted that Ed would say yes, but he could at least lead her to him.

Her eyes lit up. "Would you?" she asked excitedly.

He nodded. There was no real reason not to.

* * *

"Alphonse?" Hawkeye touched the armor's arm, but he didn't respond. "Alphonse is something wrong?"

The arm seemed to almost be vibrating under her touch, but he snapped out of it. "Oh, sorry."

He sounded depressed, not that she really blamed him. "Don't worry about it. Shall we head back to the hospital now?"

Al gave her a nod, and they entered the car she'd borrowed to transport them. The rain pouring outside seemed appropriate considering the mood in the vehicle. "Your brother should be back soon right?" Hawkeye asked trying to lighten the situation, but somehow what she'd said seemed to worsen his mood.

"Yes. He called from Resembool to say he was on his way back. He should be here tonight." Al said somberly. He was worried about how his brother would react to Sousuke's death. They hadn't gotten along so great, and while Ed wasn't the forgiving type he wasn't inhuman. Al knew that Sousuke and his brother were slowly gaining each other's trust. They were just stubborn.

"That's good." Hawkeye said smiling a bit reassuringly. "I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

Al didn't acknowledge the reply.

"I left a message with the hotel lobby for him so he can find us at the hospital." She tried again to make small talk.

"Thanks." Was his only reply.

Luckily the trip to the hospital was a short one.

* * *

"I can't believe you followed me." Ed griped hailing a taxi and trying to shield himself from the rain at the same time.

"Hm? Oh I'm sure we have two different aims here in central." Hohenheim said nonchalantly.

Ed grit his teeth. "Then why are you waiting on a cab with me?" he asked eyes flashing in warning.

"Convenience." His father answered honestly.

"I'll walk!" Ed nearly exploded turning left and storming away in the direction the hotel lay.

Hohenheim smiled just a bit as he watched his older son's back bob through the crowd. "It was nice seeing you again." He said though he knew the boy couldn't hear him. "Be safe."

* * *

Sousuke held in a groan as he used a walking stick May had found him to hobble along with the hyper active girl toward the hotel.

"So you know Mr. Elric?" May asked curiously.

Sousuke nodded, but didn't say anything. He was concentrating on not falling. Most of the tiredness was leaving him, but he was still stiff and it was throwing off his balance. May hadn't been able to do anything about it, not for lack for trying.

"Ooooh. I can't wait." May said hopping around. When they were nearly there she fell back to walk beside him. She was watching him walk with concern. "You're not feeling any better?"

He shook his head. When she'd been unable to do anything about the stiffness they'd both agreed he might be able to walk it out, but it didn't seem to be working. To top it off he seemed to be developing one hell of a fever. "We're almost there." He reassured her as much as himself.

He was telling the truth. He could see the front doors from where they were. She nodded both excited, and worried. She was a good kid, Sousuke decided. They crossed the final street that lay in their path and he took a deep breath as they entered the finely furnished lobby. He was immediately thankful the room wasn't far off the lobby.

"Which number?" May asked stepping ahead so she could knock on the door.

He just pointed still hobbling toward the door as she knocked. There was a shuffling behind the door before it opened slowly to reveal Ling. Sousuke blinked. Why would Ling answer the door? Ling didn't even seem to notice him as his eyes locked on the tiny girl in front of him. "May Chang?" Ling said the name in surprise.

Without any further notice the darkened shape that was Lan Fan launched itself from behind Ling attempting to engage the small Xingese girl in combat. Despite his slowed movement Sousuke managed to grasp the girl's clothing and pull her behind him blocking Lan Fan's approach. It was only then that the two teens seemed to notice him.

"What's going on?" Lan Fan said startled as she almost dropped her weapon.

"Have you been working for the Chang's this whole time?" Ling asked seemingly deeming that the most important question he could ask.

Sousuke's eyebrows knit together in confusion and he wobbled on the spot having dropped his walking stick in order to save May. His vision blurred just the slightest. Lan Fan backed up to Ling's side as he'd given no orders.

May grabbed Sousuke around the waist as he started to topple. He groaned feeling a revived pain in his chest. May just glared at Ling through the whole ordeal.

"What the hell's going on out here?" It was the last voice any of them had expected, well except maybe May who had no idea who it belonged to.

Sousuke's eyes flickered to the small..erm…decently sized figure at the end of the hall.

"Who's the midget?" May asked unthinkingly.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A MIDGET?! YOU'RE SHORTER THAN ME!" an enraged Ed called.

"How rude! I'm a little girl! I'll get taller!" May shot back.

"Not to interrupt." Ling said with an amused smile directed at the two before focusing in on Sousuke. "But I'm sort of curious about why you're not dead."

"Dead?" Ed said walking up.

"Yep." Ling said cheerfully.

"Clearly he's not dead because he's still living. Living tends to cancel that out." Ed said snottily.

"I think we should find a place for him to sit." May offered sending a harsh glare at Ling and then another to Ed who, in lack of a proper name, had dubbed 'rude boy'.

Ed nodded not catching her glare. "What happened to you anyway Sagara?"

"I'm not sure." Sousuke offered honestly as Ed helped him to the couch in the room.

* * *

**Wow…short chapter…sorry about that. I just really didn't want to write any more tonight, but I didn't want the chapter to be late either. I'm exhausted. Ugh…**

**Well, um…review? Let me know how many of you were surprised Sousuke was alive in this chapter? All will be explained in time. Oh, and if you haven't checked out my newest crossover 'Spirits' read that…well if you want to. I'm heading to bed. 'Til next time!**

**~Kanathia**


	15. Chapter 14 Healing the Broken

**So…hiatus..yeah…that happened. XD Sorry. I probably won't be updating this weekly but every once in a while I'll throw a chapter out. It's all about what I'm in the mood to write honestly. :/**

**Happy Halloween though!  
**

**So a quick question. Who should May get attached to? I don't mean an actual pairing I just mean as a sort of clinginess like she develops in the anime. Either Sagara or the traditional crush Al. I haven't decided, but you guys can throw an opinion in there if you want. I'll take it into consideration. (Even if she develops a crush on Sousuke it'll still be SousukexKaname pairing wise)**

* * *

"Okay. So does someone want to explain what's going on?" Ed said plopping down on the chair opposite of the one he'd helped Sagara to. Sousuke looked ragged he had to admit. "Why are you covered in blood?"

'Covered' was a bit of an understatement. It looked like Sousuke had taken a bath in the stuff. Sousuke shook his head at the question.

"I don't know. I remember you being dragged away by Major Armstrong, after that I can't clearly recall anything."

"I found him walking around half asleep." May offered. "He was hurt pretty bad so I helped him out!"

She seemed happy about this, but she was still glaring daggers at Lan Fan and Ling intermittently.

"Okay…so apparently you were in a fight, but with who?" Ed grimaced leaning back and folding his arms over his chest. All the interesting stuff seemed to happen when he left. If he hadn't seen Ross on that trip and been assured that she was still alive he would have been seriously pissed that he'd missed out on some action.

"Actually, I might be able to fill in some of the holes in this story, but first I'd like some answers myself."

"Answers?" Ed said turning to the Xingese 'prince'. He had been gone during the whole ordeal what kind of answers could Ling expect from him?

Ling nodded enthusiastically, but before he could ask whatever question he was dying to know the phone rang. Ed let out a sigh, but stood to answer it. He figured it was probably the colonel. That bastard had a knack of knowing exactly when he stepped foot in central. Ed had yet to figure out how the man did it, but he was going to find out one day and he was going exploit the hell out of knowing.

"Hello?"

"Brother?" the voice on the other end sounded surprised.

"Al? What's up? Why are you calling?"

"Oh, uh, well, I was just going to see if Mr. Weber and Miss Chidori were back yet, but I'm glad you're there brother. What did the Major want anyway?"

"I'll tell you later Al. Where are you?" Ed asked as he heard a rather loud protest in the background. "Was that the colonel bastard?"

"Oh…uh…yes. I'm at the hospital right now."

"The hospital! What the hell happened while I was gone?"

"Um..well…" there was the sound of a particularly loud voice in the background and could tell that Al was listening to whoever was talking. "Colonel Mustang said to come to the hospital, and to bring-"

There was a shuffling sound and Ed winced as he heard a loud metallic clang.

"Fullmetal. Get your ass down to the hospital and bring the foreigners with you. You've got twenty minutes. There'll be a car waiting."

A click and dial tone followed Mustang's statement. Obviously he'd stolen the phone from Al so he could deliver the message himself. Ed held the phone in front of himself staring at it as if it would explode.

"I take the conversation didn't go very well." Ling said watching Ed's face with interest.

"You could say that." Ed said slamming the phone back down. "He wants us to go to the hospital."

"That's probably a good idea." May offered. "Mr. Sagara needs to see a doctor. I did what I could, but…"

Instead of a glare she actually looked genuinely concerned about Sousuke's health. Ed could understand why. With that much blood covering him he was probably seriously injured.

"I'll be fine as long as I get some rest." Sousuke objected.

"Yeah, sure and I can lift this building. You're not convincing anyone by being stubborn. There's supposed to be a car waiting for us and I have doubts you can even make it that far without help." Ed said scathingly. He hated it when people acted strong despite injuries. He wouldn't admit it, even to himself, but it was because it reminded him too much of himself.

"Don't be mean to him!" May said scowling. Apparently Ed had just been put on the same level of dislike as Ling and Lan Fan because the scowl leveled at him was just as intense.

Sousuke laid a hand on the small girl's shoulder and shook his head.

"Who are you anyway?" Ed asked returning the scowl in full measure. "I mean besides some random person Sagara pulled in from the streets."

Sousuke stood stopping May from replying. "May Chang." He answered for her. "And I probably owe her my life from the feel of it. May, this is Edward Elric. Ed, May."

May's eyes got large and then she looked like she was about to cry.

"Right. Well. Let's get going." Ed said moving ahead of the group with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

They made it to the hospital in short time. There had been no talking much to everyone's discomfort though May had taken a bit of the edge off of the silence with her insistent sobbing. She hadn't stopped once since Sousuke had introduced her to Ed. And she consistently muttered about broken images. Sousuke had stopped trying to console her after the first few minutes.

The hospital was a clean little building with only two floors. It certainly wasn't the hospital Ed got admitted to every time he found himself injured in Central. He frowned. He wasn't sure if he preferred it being smaller or not. It certainly seemed like it'd be harder to sneak out of.

"Right…well." Ed said with a huff. "I guess we'll see you guys in a bit. Tell them to put you charges on the military's tab Sagara."

Sousuke nodded as a very concerned looking nurse rushed to his side. Ling followed Ed looking half amused, half annoyed. "What does your Colonel want anyway?" Ling asked folding his hands behind his head.

Ed shrugged. He never knew what Mustang was thinking. The man was a walking enigma and it pissed Ed off endlessly. "He probably wants to chew me out for not making it back faster or something stupid like that."

They received directions to Mustang's room on the second floor, but Ed supposed they probably could have found regardless. Al was posted just outside of the small doorway hunched in half as if waiting for his own execution call. Ed frowned.

"Hey Al." Ed slammed his automail hand onto his brother's shoulder startling the younger boy from his thoughts. "What has you looking so depressed?"

Al gave a startled half squeak in reply shifting as if he really didn't want to answer. Ed frowned. Al hardly ever concealed things from him, bar a few stray cats he tried to pick up now and again. He didn't push for an answer, instead opting for a question he figured Al would answer easily.

"What does the Colonel Bastard want?" Ed watched the small tilt of his brother's helmet and the way the glow of his eyes diminished just the slightest bit, and knew that Al was depressed.

"Perhaps we should just go in and see?" Ling suggested stepping to the door of the room Al had been standing next to.

Ed shrugged eying his brother. "Sure." Never one for formalities Ed entered the room without so much as a knock. "So what's up?"

Ed sudden entrance seemed to startle the room's inhabitants. Ed frowned noticing that Mustang hadn't actually been startled.

"Fullmetal, glad you could make it."

Ed noticed his tone lacked its usual bite. He felt his annoyance surge again. "Okay is someone going to tell me why everyone's acting really depressed or do I have to play a round of twenty questions first? This is getting really annoying!" Ed filed away Ling's snicker for later reference. He was too annoyed by the general mood in the room to get distracted by Ling right now.

"Ed…" Hawkeye started lifting a hand as if to calm him or perhaps comfort someone. It was hard to tell sometimes what the woman's intentions were.

"Lieutenant." Mustang barked out stopping her. She dropped her hand giving him a resigned nod. "Fullmetal, while you were gone we attempted to confront the beings your brother has identified to us as homunculi."

Ed blinked before a small smirk played on his face. "I'm guessing from your battered state it didn't go too well."

Mustang frowned. "No. It didn't. We managed to find one of the hiding spots and took out one of their number…but…"

Ed gave Mustang a quizzical look. He'd never known the man before him to be indecisive or even hesitant. "Yeah?"

"We lost…Sagara."

Ed didn't react at first. He just kept staring at Mustang. Was he part of some elaborate, poorly planned practical joke? If they were going to off Sagara then why have him show up at the hotel room though? Ed's eyes narrowed. "Ha ha Colonel, real funny. If you're going to lie you could at least try to make it believable. Honestly."

Clearly this hadn't been the anticipated reaction. Everyone stared at him in confusion. Well except Ling, who knew why he was reacting that way.

"It's…it's not a joke brother!" Al's voice rang with hurt.

Ed turned to him with a bit of anger in his voice. "He's not dead Al." Ed corrected. "I know he's…" Ed stopped halfway through his sentence as thoughts paraded in his head. He played back everything that had happened, but specifically Ling's words. 'I'm sort of curious why you're not dead.' He turned back to the colonel and saw the poorly disguised hurt at Ed's reaction, and before he could help himself he was laughing at the absurdity of the situation. He wasn't sure what had led up to that point or how the misconception had spread that Sagara had died, but he couldn't believe that no one had cared to check whether or not Sousuke was roaming about the city before pronouncing him dead.

"Brother!" Al scolded, though he seemed more upset than anything.

"I'm sorry Al it's just…" he took a few breaths trying to stop the laughter. He noticed Ling repressing a smile beside him. "Sousuke's not dead."

The room went silent. Ed had a moment's annoyance that Ling wasn't helping explain this. He obviously knew the full situation and his input would certainly help calm the others.

"How do you-?"

"I came here with him." Ed cut Mustang off. "In fact I left him downstairs with a nurse and a little Xingese girl who likes to throw temper tantrums." Ling snickered at that.

Mustang blinked. No one seemed to know how to react.

"It's true." Ling finally spoke up. "Sagara showed up at the hotel just before you called covered in blood."

Mustang blinked before he leaned back in his bed placing a hand over his eyes.

"Sir?" Hawkeye asked concerned.

"I'm fine Lieutenant." Mustang answered a weight seemed to have been lifted. "I just…need a moment."

Ed glanced to Al expecting him to be looking just as relieved as Mustang, but he found the previous occupied space empty. He had no idea how a seven foot tall suit of armor moved as quietly as Al did sometimes. It was eerie.

"Right, well." Ed said moving towards the door. He didn't want to see Mustang cry and the man seemed on the verge of it right now. "I'm going to go find some food. See you in a bit."

* * *

Sousuke winced as the nurse helped his remove the tattered remains of his shirt. Next were his pants despite his protests, but she had been firm claiming that the fabric was filthy, and while he agreed he was still hesitant to lose the clothing. But a hospital gown was forced into his hands and he lost them anyway.

As she scurried off to dispose of the filthy clothing Sousuke moved toward the bed hoping for a bit of rest and caught sight of himself in the only mirror in the room. It hung above a porcelain sink next to the bathroom door. He stopped and angled himself to face it more. He had been slipping the atrocious gown on, but something had caught his eye. He lowered the gown eying the angry bruising that marked his chest and arm. Straight over his heart was a strange mark that almost looked like a puncture wound. He placed a finger to it in curiosity and nearly vomited and the sudden intense wave of pain that struck him.

He somehow managed to get the strange hospital clothes on and weakly climbed into the bed. He took a shallow breathe trying to steady his swimming head without hurting his already sore lungs.

The last things he remembered before succumbing to sleep in the overly soft bed was May entering the room with a nurse who carried a bowl of water.

* * *

Ed gave Al an annoyed glare. He rarely glared at his brother, but he was making an exception this time. "Where exactly were you trying to go?"

Al twiddled his fingers sitting outside of one of the many patients door's that lined the hall. He had run off without so much as asking a nurse which room Sousuke had been put in. Ed frowned. Usually Al was the one who acted logical out of the two of them. They'd be in a bad spot if Al started acting as erratically as Ed did.

The door opened beside Ed cutting off whatever Al had been about to say in reply. The nurse who exited looked a bit worried, but also exhausted. She still managed to give them a reassuring smile. "You can go in now if you'd like." She said shifting a large bowl of liquid. "A doctor should be in soon to have a look at him, though. And he's asleep so try to keep the noise down."

Ed and Al nodded and took up her offer to enter. Ed noticed the small Xingese girl has taken up the chair next to the head of the bed. She was curled on the small seat with small animal in her lap. Ed had to admit she looked cute when she wasn't running her mouth or glaring at everyone. He turned his gaze to Sagara. It was the first time he'd ever seen Sousuke sleeping. Generally the man would stay up until Ed turned in for the night, and he'd be awake long before Ed rose in the morning. It had been a bit frustrating honestly.

He looked much younger sleeping. Without that constant serious expression playing across his face he actually seemed younger than Ed. Ed huffed and dropped himself onto the couch that sat at the foot of the bed. He noted that Al seemed to want to poke Sagara to make sure he was real. He smiled at his brother's antics. He supposed he could understand though. Al had believed Sousuke to be dead just an hour ago. It must be weird to think he was laying there mostly fine now.

Ed took a breath. He really did need to find out what had happened.

* * *

"And that's all you know?" Ed asked stuffing another roll in his mouth.

"Honestly brother, you should chew your food better." Al said in exasperation. "But yes."

"I wonder why the colonel bastard thought he was dead." Ed said ignoring his brother's advice and instead cramming even more food into his face. At some point during his short time back in Central he had managed to acquire a translation book for Amestrian to Xingese. He was reading it now, and Al had no idea how his brother managed to read, eat, and carry a conversation all at the same time. "Hey Al, think you can pronounce this word?"

Al took the small book and glanced at the strange word before him, inevitably shaking his head. "I don't know brother. Maybe you could ask Sagara or Ling to help?"

Ed scoffed. "That'd be like admitting defeat." He went back to going through the book. "I want to learn how to speak this so they can't have conversation behind my back anymore. It's annoying."

"I suppose I shouldn't know about the book then?" Ed jumped nearly flipping his tray of food in his surprise.

"Mr. Weber?" Al said noting the blonde man's amusement at his brother's reaction. "When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago." Kurz said sliding into the seat next to Ed. "And seriously, call me Kurz. Your colonel told me there was some good news to celebrate so I came over, but when I went to his room the doctor told me it'd be a while. I wasn't expecting to see you back so soon short stuff."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTER THAN A GRAIN OF SAND!" Ed fumed.

"T-that's not what he said at all brother." Al coaxed while Kurz laughed. "Where is Miss Chidori?"

Kurz stopped laughing immediately making Al think it had probably only been a show to put the brother's at ease. "Kaname probably isn't the best person to put in a room with your colonel right now. She'd probably reopen every wound on his body three times over if she could. I left her at the hotel for now. I figured I could relay the news to her later in a more safe way."

Ed couldn't help the smirk that came over him at the thought of Mustang fighting the petite girl they'd met. Somehow he figured Kaname could hold her own even without alchemy though.

"I don't suppose either of you know what the news is do you?"

Ed and Al shared a look.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kurz said helping himself to one of Ed's rolls and earning himself a heavy scowl for it.

"Well, I mean…" Al started nervously.

"Ah jeez, just tell him already Al, or I'll do it!" Ed said moving his tray out of Kurz's immediate snatching range.

"Well you see…Mr. Sagara…"Al started again and Ed saw the way Kurz's eyes went hard at the name. "Well…he's not…dead…"

Kurz blinked several times, and actually slapped his own face, rather forcefully. Then he placed his face in his hands and leaned forward. "I'm half convinced this has all been a dream and I'm going to wake up tomorrow with a really weird story to tell Mao tomorrow." He said shaking his head.

Ed scoffed, but said nothing. Even he didn't want to interrupt Kurz's moment of relief.

"Where is he?" Kurz finally said meeting the space where Al's eyes would have been.

"A room down the hall. He was sleeping when we left." Ed answered for his nervous brother. Kurz was out of his seat in half a second leaving the stunned brothers to gape after him. "He doesn't waste any time does he?"

Al scrambled after the blonde man leaving Ed to grab his last roll and look mournfully at his soup before following. Kurz was already being led to Sagara's door by an overly helpful nurse who seemed to be trying to flirt with him, though he seemed too distracted to notice. If the brother's had known Kurz longer they would have noted that this was particularly strange behavior for the young sniper.

They made it through the door just half a minute after the pair to find Kurz standing at the foot of the bed a hand over his face. The nurse looked unsure, but now that she saw the brothers she nodded and quickly exited. "Mr. Weber?" Al said moving forward a bit.

Kurz glanced over, and Ed was glad to see the man wasn't crying. He'd always been terrible at dealing with crying people. "I wanted to punch him for making me worry. Idiot…but I guess he really is injured this time so maybe that's not the best thing to do." He offered them a wan smile.'

All glanced to the sheets that were securely moved up to Sousuke's shoulders. His face was pale, but you could see no injuries. "How can you tell he's hurt?" Al asked, curious.

"That idiot never sleeps this deeply. You could drop a pen two rooms over and usually he'd spring out of bed thinking we were all under attack." Weber scoffed.

Ed found himself trying not to laugh at the description. From what he'd learned of Sousuke in his time in Amestris what Weber was saying was completely true. Ed raised an eyebrow as he saw Kurz pale. "What's wrong with you?"

Kurz didn't meet his eyes. "Who's going to tell Kaname?" he said with a shiver.

* * *

**So nearly three months without a chapter. Sorry. XD I actually got two or three irritated pms about that. I feel bad, but eh…life. Like I said at the top. Don't expect the weekly uploads like before, but I will toss a chapter out every once in a while. No, I haven't given up this story at all, nor will I. I've just…slowed production. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you have any questions you can pm me or drop me a review. Well, 'til next time!**

**~Kanathia**


End file.
